


These are the days of our lives

by blackvirgo



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvirgo/pseuds/blackvirgo
Summary: Salvatore Gentile non era abituato a essere confuso. La sua vita era sempre corsa su binari netti, perfettamente suddivisa fra il bianco e il nero: fra perdenti e vincitori, fra giusto e sbagliato, fra importante e inutile. E fino a quel momento ciò che non era il calcio, per lui, era sempre stato inutile. Sì, c’erano gli amici, i compagni di squadra. C’erano state delle storie di lunghezza variabile tra il tempo di una scopata e quattro mesi di mazzate nelle palle, ma non c’era mai stato un pensiero così fisso e fastidioso da diventare ossessivo.





	1. Come aghi di ghiaccio sulla pelle

 

CAPITOLO 1

__

_ 09 ottobre 2009 _

**_ Come aghi di ghiaccio sulla pelle _ **

 

“Perché diavolo lo difendi sempre?”

“Scusa?” chiese Gino distrattamente, rigirandosi tra le mani la tessera magnetica per capire da che lato inserirla nel lettore.

“Aoi. Perché lo difendi?” Salvatore si era reso conto che erano arrivati alla stanza che condividevano quando Gino si era fermato di fronte alla porta, rischiando di rovinargli addosso. Si passò una mano sul viso e poi tra i capelli, nervoso: quella serata era partita male, ma sentiva di non aver ancora toccato il fondo. Cercò un po’ di sollievo dal mal di testa nel contatto con la parete fredda, ma fu del tutto inutile: la pulsazione che gli martellava le tempie non accennò a smettere, dandogli piuttosto la sensazione di amplificarsi, fino a far vibrare persino la parete. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento sperando che, una volta riaperti, il pavimento avesse smesso di oscillare, che Hernandez si fosse degnato di rispondere e – magari – anche di aprire quella maledetta porta. Riuscire a vomitare in bagno piuttosto che nel corridoio avrebbe comportato un sacco di spiegazioni in meno.

“Perché è un caro amico,” replicò Gino girando la maniglia ed entrando. Salvatore lo seguì tenendo le braccia ben larghe per sincerarsi della cornice della porta. “E poi perché, al momento della pagliacciata, era più ubriaco di te,” continuò Gino, pensando, con una certa ammirazione, che se lui stesso avesse bevuto tutta la roba che aveva ingurgitato il difensore juventino sarebbe finito direttamente in coma etilico.

“Caro quanto?” biascicò Gentile. Non gli piaceva il suono della propria voce in quel momento: sapeva di cantilena, di pensieri che arrivano dopo le parole, di emozioni che non passavano dal cervello.

“Abbastanza da mettermi fra lui e i tuoi stupidi insulti,” rispose Gino, senza degnare il compagno di uno sguardo.

“Quindi mi stai dando dello stupido?” replicò Gentile innervosito, cercando di raccogliere la giacca che gli era caduta tra i piedi senza finire disteso a sua volta sul pavimento.

“Non è che hai mostrato un atteggiamento molto maturo, questa sera,” rispose Gino, togliendosi le scarpe di cuoio e sgranchendosi le dita dei piedi con evidente sollievo, senza alzare lo sguardo. Negli ultimi ritiri era sempre finito in stanza con Gentile – merito di quel geniaccio dello staff tecnico che aveva deciso di assegnare le camere in ordine alfabetico e fato volesse che la G e la H fossero vicine – ma al loro rapporto non aveva certo giovato. Gino era sempre riuscito ad andare d’accordo con tutti, ma Gentile era al di là della sua comprensione, anzi, della sua pazienza: il suo perenne atteggiamento di superiorità, la sua ostentazione, il suo sarcasmo salace – quando non propriamente cattivo – erano tutti comportamenti che mal tollerava. Assieme alla sua mania di sputare sentenze su qualunque cosa: i suoi giudizi piovevano senza che si curasse di inezie come soffermarsi  a conoscere qualcuno, a lui bastava un’occhiata per sapere già tutto, prendergli misure e contromisure. Solo una volta l’aveva stupito... e Gino si stava ancora chiedendo se fosse l’eccezione che confermava la regola o un segno che Salvatore fosse un ottimo difensore non solo in campo.

Gentile diede un calcio alla giacca che non voleva saperne di tornare autonomamente nelle sue mani, togliendosela così dagli occhi e dai piedi. “Hai paura che ti abbia fatto fare una magra figura di fronte al tuo amichetto, Hernandez?”

“Preoccupati piuttosto della magra figura che _tu_ sei riuscito a collezionare,” rispose Gino, mandando la cravatta a far compagnia alla propria giacca, sulla sedia ai piedi del letto. “In campo sarai anche un _grande_ giocatore, ma stasera là fuori ti sei comportato come un perfetto idiota. Il problema non è Shingo; il problema sei tu con le tue stupide manie di grandezza o i tuoi complessi di inferiorità – ancora non ho capito cosa ti affligga –, ma come hanno detto Schneider e Tsubasa, l’arena dei calciatori è lo stadio. Se vuoi dimostrare di essere migliore di Shingo fallo durante una partita, non da ubriaco durante una cerimonia ufficiale.”

“Non sono affari tuoi,” ringhiò il difensore.

“E qui ti sbagli di grosso,” fece Gino, avvicinandosi a lui e puntandogli contro un dito accusatorio. “Quello che _tu_ combini durante un evento come questo non si ripercuote solo su di te. Oltre ad aver fatto fare una figura di merda a tutti quanti, hai creato inutili tensioni all’interno della squadra. Domani il mister ci darà una lavata di capo che resterà negli annali e dopodomani avremo la prima partita. Allora sì che vedremo se la tua boria troverà conferma o si trasformerà in vento!”

“Non dovresti temere il mister,” rispose Gentile mellifluo, avvicinandosi di un passo. “Non ti dovrebbe dispiacere se uno ti fa un culo così, no?” Sorrise quando vide la mascella di Hernandez contrarsi. _Colpito e affondato,_ pensò. O no?

Gentile si era aspettato di vederlo arrossire, di sentirlo balbettare, si era aspettato di vederlo umiliato e di potersi permettere di offrirgli la grazia di non calpestarlo ulteriormente. Niente di più sbagliato: il portiere sembrava soltanto deluso.

“Vai al diavolo, Gentile,” rispose Gino, dandogli le spalle e allontanandosi, riprendendo a sbottonarsi la camicia e sfilandola dai pantaloni. Aveva appena buttato nel cesso quell’improbabile dubbio, insidiatosi a tradimento nella sua testa, che Gentile fosse meno stronzo di quanto appariva.

“Punto sul vivo, eh?” continuò Gentile salace.

Gino tirò fuori il pigiama dalla valigia ignorandolo completamente. 

“Cosa c’è, Hernandez? Ti è passata la voglia di fare i tuoi bei discorsi da _bravo_ capitano?” proseguì imperterrito Salvatore. Forse il giorno dopo se ne sarebbe pentito, ma non era importante. Voleva far perdere le staffe a Hernandez: non era possibile che nonostante gli sfottò, nonostante gli insulti, nonostante i suoi atteggiamenti fatti apposta per farlo incazzare, quello che ottenesse  fosse solo quell’espressione tanto simile al compatimento.

Ma Gino continuava a ignorarlo, piegando il collo da un lato e dall’altro per allungare i muscoli tesi.

“Avanti, Hernandez, confessalo,” riprese Gentile con un sorrisino divertito, avvicinandosi lentamente al portiere. “Te la fai con quel giapponese, eh? Non lo difendi perché sei un paladino dei poveri, lo difendi perché è il tuo amichetto, vero?” Se solo quel doloroso pulsare alle tempie avesse smesso di aumentare di intensità, avrebbe potuto godersi quella scena alla grande.

_Se solo Gino si fosse degnato di rispondere, ci sarebbe stata una scena da godersi_ , aggiunse tra sé, amaro.

“L’ultima volta che non hai voluto rispondermi, avevo ragione io,” proseguì Gentile ostinato, ma quella constatazione non lo fece stare meglio, anzi. La rabbia che era cominciata nel momento stesso in cui Gino aveva preso le difese di Aoi e che era lievitata mentre aveva osservato i due giocatori della Primavera dell’Inter chiacchierare amabilmente durante la serata, stava superando i livelli di sicurezza. Con due falcate fu addosso al portiere, lo afferrò per una spalla e lo costrinse a voltarsi: ”Rispondimi, cazzo!”

“Piantala, Gentile,” gli rispose Gino, severo. Detestava chi usava le mani per avere ragione delle situazioni. “Sei ubriaco e stai farneticando. Basta.” Stava facendo di tutto per farsi scivolare addosso le parole del compagno, sforzandosi di non controbattere perché sarebbe stato completamente inutile cercare di farlo ragionare in quelle condizioni: tanto valeva rassegnarsi e, come diceva sempre suo nonno, _tenere la rabbia della sera per il mattino_ ossia farsi una bella dormita e buttare tutto nel dimenticatoio.

Salvatore non avrebbe saputo dire se fossero state le parole o il tono seccato della sua voce – _perché con gli altri e, soprattutto con quel giapponese, era sempre così disponibile?_ – a farlo tracimare. Se fino ad allora aveva combattuto strenuamente con la mancanza di inibizioni del suo cervello per mantenere una parvenza di lucidità e raggiungendo un ragionevole compromesso, in quel momento la rabbia – corroborata dall’alcol – prese il sopravvento trascinando alla disfatta ogni cosa: dal buon senso alla dignità, passando per l’orgoglio e facendolo a pezzi. Afferrò Gino per i lembi della camicia, strattonandolo e spingendolo, fino a farlo sbattere contro l’armadio. Lo fissò intensamente con il viso pallido e le labbra tirate, con uno sguardo duro e cattivo che il numero uno non gli aveva mai visto. Sembrava che volesse farlo a pezzi.

“Toglimi le mani di dosso, Gentile: non sei riuscito a far finire in rissa la festa, non credo sia il caso di azzuffarti con me, giusto?” lo riprese Gino reggendo il suo sguardo senza alcun timore.

Quella sensazione che il portiere gli trasmetteva, come se avesse sempre in mano la situazione, come se sapesse sempre cosa fosse giusto fare e come farlo, stava facendo impazzire Salvatore. Voleva vederlo perdere ogni controllo, voleva vederlo urlare. Voleva potergli urlare che era solo una checca isterica.

“Avresti il coraggio di fare a pugni con me, Hernandez?” lo provocò Gentile, le nocche sbiancate tanto i pugni erano serrati.

“Non mi manca il coraggio, Salvatore, al più mi manca la voglia,” rispose Gino, facendo appello a tutta la sua pazienza. Nonostante il difensore stesse facendo di tutto per fargliela venire.

“Preferiresti farmi qualcos’altro?”

Gino abbandonò la testa contro l’armadio, abbassando le palpebre e inspirando profondamente: “Vorrei solo che tu mi lasciassi in pace,” mormorò lentamente, a bassa voce. Riaprì gli occhi e li posò sul volto di Gentile. “Vorrei che te ne andassi a letto e ti mettessi a dormire.” _E magari che domattina chiedessi anche scusa per tutto sto casino_ , aggiunse mentalmente.

“E non vorresti venire con me?” biascicò il difensore.

“Sono letti singoli, Salvo, e io e te non siamo propriamente dei fuscelli,” scherzò Hernandez, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso nervoso. _E poi il tuo tono non è molto invitante_ , pensò. _E neanche il tuo alito_.

“Preferiresti che ci fosse lui?” ringhiò Gentile, gli occhi socchiusi, ferini.

“Non preferirei nessuno,” rispose, appoggiandogli le mani sui polsi, per persuaderlo a lasciare la presa, ma senza ottenere alcun risultato. “Ma di sicuro non posso approfittare di un ubriaco, non trovi?”

“Io non sono ubriaco,” sillabò Gentile, stringendo convulsamente i pugni e strattonando ulteriormente la camicia ormai stropicciata. “E tu non devi mai più azzardarti a dirmi cosa devo e cosa non devo fare, hai capito?”

“Piantala, Gentile!” replicò Gino, il tono alterato che tradiva tutto il nervosismo che aveva messo insieme. Serrò le mani attorno ai polsi del difensore e strinse finché la presa di Gentile si indebolì, lasciando andare la camicia stropicciata. Gino lo spinse via, rude, serrando i denti: non gli piaceva ricorrere a quei metodi, ma se erano gli unici che il difensore riuscisse a capire...

Gentile barcollò in mezzo alla stanza per qualche istante, annaspando per ritrovare l’equilibrio e l’orientamento, ma neppure quel trattamento lo lo fece demordere. “Ti fa schifo se ti tocco?” gli chiese avvicinandosi nuovamente, ancora più determinato. “Eppure sei frocio, no?” Gli afferrò i polsi, con rinnovata durezza, e glieli portò sopra la testa, utilizzando il suo peso per bloccarli. “Dovrebbe piacerti... o preferisci stare con quel giapponese? Non ti piacciono i veri uomini?”

“Non mi piacciono i veri idioti,” sibilò Gino cercando di liberare le mani bloccate e frenando l’impulso di tirargli una ginocchiata tra le gambe.

“Te la fai con quel giapponese?” ringhiò Gentile. Ecco un altro motivo per pestare quella scimmia a sangue sia in campo che fuori.  

Hernandez strabuzzò gli occhi: “Ma ti sei bevuto anche il cervello? Io e Shingo sia...”

Gentile non lo lasciò proseguire: premette le proprie labbra sulle sue così forte da mandarlo a cozzare contro l’armadio. Erano più morbide di quanto avesse immaginato e lo sembravano ancora di più, in contrasto com’erano con la ruvidezza della barba appena accennata sulla pelle. Sembravano fatte apposte per essere baciate, per essere consumate a forza di essere baciate. Forzò la lingua fra le quelle labbra che non gli bastavano già più, prepotente, perché voleva il suo sapore, voleva la sua bocca, voleva che fosse suo. Pretendeva il dominio delle sue labbra e della sua bocca, voleva la sottomissione del suo corpo che poteva sentire solo attraverso i vestiti. Voleva sentirlo ricambiare quel bacio estorto, ma inebriante più dell’alcol, voleva che il suo corpo, si abbandonasse a lui, per ricevere le carezze e i segni che voleva lasciargli chiedendogliene ancora. E ancora...

Un dolore insopportabile al labbro lo strappò dalle sue fantasie. Non fece in tempo a pensare che quello che aveva ottenuto era stato un morso che una spinta ben più energica della precedente lo mandò disteso sul pavimento.

“Che cazzo fai, Salvatore?” gli chiese Gino sconvolto, spazzandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano e osservandolo con occhi sbarrati.

“Non ti piace?” gli chiese l’altro rialzandosi faticosamente al terzo tentativo, lisciandosi un gomito con una smorfia sofferente sul viso e passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore, leccandosi una goccia di sangue. “Eppure sei frocio, no?”

“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire? Che lo sei anche tu?” chiese di rimando Gino, cercando una volta di più di reprimere la rabbia.

“Preferiresti che ci fosse lui qui?” chiese di nuovo Gentile, senza ascoltarlo, avvicinandosi un’altra volta, ogni barlume di ragione perso.

“Lui chi?” chiese Hernandez esasperato, rinunciando a seguire il filo del discorso di Gentile. Ammesso che ce ne fosse uno.

“Quel _giapponese_.”

“Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?”

“Preferisci farti lui?” Salvatore gli era di nuovo vicinissimo. Gino vedeva le parole formarsi sulle sue labbra prima ancora di sentirle. E l’odore pungente dell’alcol gli dava la nausea. O era la sua vicinanza? “Preferisci scoparlo o farti scopare?”

Gino dovette sopprimere la voglia di tirargli un cazzotto. “Piantala, Salvatore,” sibilò, facendo un passo indietro. _È ubriaco,_ si ripeteva come un mantra. _Non puoi spaccare la faccia a un ubriaco. Come la spiegheresti al mister e agli altri?_

“Non bacio abbastanza bene per un dannato finocchio?” Un altro passo avanti di Salvatore, il suo viso di nuovo a pochi centimetri da quello di Gino, gli occhi lucidi e minacciosi. Il segno scuro del morso che spiccava sulle sue labbra.

“Lasciami in pace, Salvatore,” sbottò Gino, scansandolo con malagrazia e facendolo barcollare pericolosamente.

Ma Gentile, imperterrito, lo afferrò da dietro, le mani a circondargli l’addome: “Com’è fare sesso come un uomo?” gli biascicò all’orecchio. “L’hai mai fatto con lui?”

Il breve contatto con le labbra di Gino aveva annullato quel poco di lucidità che l’alcol aveva risparmiato: c’era solo una cosa che voleva e quella cosa era scoparlo fino a fargli male, fino a farsi passare l’eccitazione che lo stava consumando. Fino a convincersi che no, non gli sarebbe mai piaciuto fare sesso con un uomo, che era solo una voglia momentanea che si era piantata lì, anche se non sapeva se il _lì_ era l’inguine, il cervello o quello che stava in mezzo. 

Hernandez si liberò facilmente dalla sua presa: per quanto Gentile stesse mettendo tutta la forza che aveva nei suoi tentativi di placcaggio, così conciato era totalmente privo di coordinazione. Inoltre i nervi di Gino erano abbastanza provati da aver congedato ogni remora che si era fatto fino a quel momento sull’inopportunità di fargli troppo male. Ghermì il difensore per le braccia, spingendolo fino a che le sue gambe non incontrarono il bordo letto e costringendolo a sedersi. “Basta, Salvatore!” Il tono di Gino era basso, perentorio. “Non so tu, ma io non mi sto divertendo per niente.”

Il difensore si alzò in piedi di nuovo, rischiando di tirargli una testata e abbarbicandosi a lui ancora una volta: “Perché scappi, Hernandez?” chiese ancora, abbrancandogli il collo da dietro con una mano. “Credi che non sia capace di mettertelo nel culo e farti godere? Perché non mi fai provare?”

_Ora ci penso io a te_ , si disse Hernandez, osservando la propria pazienza suicidarsi giù dalla finestra: sesto piano, un bel volo. Non era mai stato un tipo vendicativo, ma – semplicemente – non lo sopportava più. Doveva zittirlo e fermarlo e, fortuna per Salvatore, non poteva permettersi che tale maniera implicasse gravi menomazioni fisiche: la squadra non poteva fare a meno di un difensore del suo calibro. Era abituato a pensare in fretta, Gino, e a rispondere con fantasia. Poteva lasciarsi cogliere di sorpresa una volta, ma raramente capitava la seconda. Si scrollò di dosso la presa del difensore e Salvatore si trovò bloccato tra le sue braccia, cosa che non lo indispose per nulla: si accomodò sulla sua spalla, sbavandogli il collo di baci e parole: “Hai un buon sapore, Hernandez, te lo dice anche lui?”, gli biascicò con una nota di dolcezza, lasciandosi guidare alla cieca, aggrappato al portiere per mantenere un equilibrio che stava diventando sempre più instabile.

Gino strinse i denti: ancora un passo, due, tre... e Gentile si trovò scaraventato senza tante cerimonie contro le piastrelle fredde del rivestimento del bagno e investito da un getto di acqua fredda che, in pochi secondi, lo inzuppò fino al midollo.

 

Salvatore mandò un grido: avrebbe voluto inseguire Gino, improvvisamente conscio di aver fatto qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato, ma le gambe avevano preso a tremare così forte da doversi appoggiare al muro e lasciarsi scivolare a terra. Si era così trovato seduto scompostamente sul piatto della doccia, a chiedersi _che cazzo ho combinato?!_ , con l’acqua che continuava a scorrergli addosso copiosa, come aghi di ghiaccio sulla pelle. Alzò il viso alla ricerca di un appiglio, ma le gocce gli caddero negli occhi e, sul momento, lo accecarono. _Oddio, affogo_ , pensò, strizzando forte le palpebre. Si passò una mano sul viso, stringendosi la fronte tra il pollice e le altre dita, e lasciandole poi scivolare sugli zigomi. Il freddo non aveva fatto che acuire sia il mal di testa che la nausea, che lo assaliva a ondate. Puntellò le mani a terra e fece per rialzarsi, ma le scarpe di cuoio non fecero presa sul bagnato e le braccia non lo ressero. Scivolò bocconi, tenendosi la testa tra le mani, nel vano tentativo di fermare le vertigini che avevano trasformato il resto del mondo in una giostra. Gattonò fuori dalla doccia cautamente, tastando il pavimento con le mani per accertarsi della sua solidità, incapace di tirarsi in piedi neanche dopo aver scalciato via le scarpe.

Aveva combinato un casino di quelli tosti e – tempismo perfetto – lo aveva combinato prima di un torneo internazionale. Il mister lo avrebbe ucciso se non ci avesse pensato prima Hernandez. Doveva risolvere la situazione: dirgli qualcosa, qualunque cosa e riportare tutto alla normalità. Impresa facilissima considerando che, in quel momento, l’unica cosa che era in grado di fare con una certa perizia era abbracciare il water.

***


	2. 2.	Cos’è che nascondi?

CAPITOLO 2

**__ **

**_ Cos’è che nascondi? _ **

 

Gino si spogliò velocemente dei pantaloni eleganti e della camicia stropicciata e si infilò qualcosa di comodo. Mise la tessera magnetica in tasca e uscì dalla stanza riservando alla porta il trattamento che avrebbe voluto riservare alla faccia di Gentile: sbatterla violentemente contro lo stipite. Non aveva _mai_ avuto _così_ voglia di picchiare qualcuno con la lucida prerogativa di fargli _tanto_ male. Fortuna che, almeno lui, non aveva bevuto. Non abbastanza almeno. Corse giù per le scale e fuori dall’albergo, ringraziando la sorte per non aver incontrato nessuno: difficile spiegare che il suo improvviso desiderio di una passeggiata notturna dipendeva dalla malsana voglia di spaccare la faccia al suo compagno di stanza. Nonostante lui – di solito – fosse quello che le risse le sedava.

 

L’aria di ottobre si rivelò piacevolmente fresca sulla pelle. Gino inspirò a pieni polmoni, guardandosi attorno per orientarsi. Non era il caso di perdersi per Tokyo: quella sera ci aveva già pensato Gentile a far abbastanza casino per tutti quanti. Iniziò a muovere i piedi, uno avanti all’altro, lasciandosi assorbire dal via vai della gente, dalla confusione, dal rumore e dalle luci. Non voleva pensare a quello che era appena accaduto, ma ogni singola scena, parola e gesto gli tornava alla mente come un disco rotto, aumentando ulteriormente la rabbia che già aveva in corpo. E non aver nessuno con cui sfogarsi era la parte peggiore: Shingo doveva essere nel mondo dei sogni già da un bel po’ – si era addormentato su una sedia verso la fine della festa – e qualche paranoia esistenziale che avrebbe portato a un monologo sconclusionato non valeva una telefonata intercontinentale. Avrebbe solo fatto preoccupare il suo interlocutore, nella fattispecie suo fratello o sua sorella o entrambi.

Paradossalmente, la cosa che gli dava più fastidio era che il dubbio che Gentile fosse meno stronzo di quanto desse a vedere lo aveva avuto per davvero.

 

Era nato all’ultimo ritiro, quel dubbio, una settimana prima della partenza per il Giappone. Avevano passato il pomeriggio a studiare le tattiche e le tecniche dei loro avversari e Salvatore, dopo aver visto un video su Shingo, aveva cominciato a denigrarlo – al solito – e lui – sempre come al solito – lo aveva difeso. Giusto per essere preso a male parole dal compagno di squadra e poi tacere per evitare di litigare sul serio. Ma Gentile, una volta in camera da soli, aveva ripreso l’argomento: “Dì, Hernandez, da quando sei diventato il paladino del calcio giapponese?” gli aveva chiesto, strafottente e arrogante.

”Io non sono il paladino di nessuno: non mi piacciono i pregiudizi. E poi, mister _miglior libero del mondo_ , dovresti sapere che al mondiale juniores siamo stati battuti da avversari più che validi. Tanto che quel campionato se lo sono aggiudicato proprio i giapponesi, vincendo in finale la Germania che, obiettivamente, era una squadra più forte della nostra.”

“Punto sull’orgoglio, Hernandez?”

Gino aveva scosso la testa: “Mi dà più fastidio l’accanimento che hai contro Shingo. Quando arrivò in squadra, nelle giovanili dell’Inter, successe la stessa cosa: gli combinarono cattiverie di ogni genere.”

“Ma aveva il prode Hernandez dalla sua parte!” _Che splendida faccia da schiaffi che aveva Gentile!_

“Molto spiritoso,” aveva commentato Gino senza il minimo divertimento. “Dato che sei così brillante, potresti anche spiegarmi una cosa che i miei compagni di squadra non sono riusciti: che gusto c’è a prendersela con un ragazzino che parla a mala pena la tua lingua ed è venuto ad abitare a diecimila chilometri da casa sua per fare la stessa cosa che facciamo noi?”

“E sarebbe?”

“Correre dietro a un pallone,” aveva risposto Gino pragmatico. “O, se preferisci essere più poetico, imparare a giocare a calcio.”

Gentile ci aveva pensato un po’ su: “È divertente,” aveva concluso.

“Io mi diverto a giocare a calcio, alla play station, a uscire con gli amici... divertirsi alle spalle degli altri, a casa mia, si chiama essere stronzi.”

“Mi stai dando dello _stronzo_?” aveva ribattuto Salvatore piccato.

Gino aveva alzato le sopracciglia e si era stretto nelle spalle, un’espressione eloquente dipinta in volto.

“Quindi tu non hai mai preso per il culo nessuno durante la tua irreprensibile vita?” aveva continuato Gentile, offeso.

Era stato il turno di Gino di perdersi in riflessioni prima di rispondere: “Forse, ma sicuramente ho smesso quando ho capito che può fare male.”

“E per cosa potrebbe mai essere stato preso in giro il _perfect keeper_ e colpito così profondamente da trasformarsi in un paladino dei poveri?” aveva insinuato Gentile, inquisitorio. Irridente.

Gino aveva risposto con un sorriso. In realtà non era mai stato realmente sfottuto per qualcosa: il suo modo di fare aperto e spontaneo e la bravura nello sport erano sempre stati ottimi lasciapassare nei rapporti con i compagni di classe o di squadra. Ma certe parole pesavano come macigni, anche quando non erano rivolte direttamente a lui.

“Sai perché non sopporto quando la gente prende in giro Shingo?” aveva domandato a sua volta. “Perché si appella al fatto che è giapponese: come se dipendesse da lui. E, soprattutto, come se fosse una colpa.”

“Wow! Anche lezione di psicologia per noi poveri stronzi! E tu che difetto di fabbrica avresti?” gli aveva chiesto Salvatore squadrandolo con occhio critico.

“Praticamente perfetto sotto ogni aspetto.”

“Non fregarmi le battute, Hernandez.”

Gino aveva riso. “Veramente era Mary Poppins!”

“Vediamo... quale scheletro potrebbe nascondere nell’armadio il prode Hernandez?” si era chiesto ad alta voce Gentile continuando a squadrare il compagno di stanza con occhio clinico. “Gambe corte no, denti storti neppure, giapponese neanche per sogno,” aveva iniziato ad elencare ad alta voce. “Qualche drammone esistenziale della tua famiglia? Sei stato raccolto di fianco a un cassonetto per la raccolta differenziata?”

“Acqua.”

“Allora è vero che nascondi qualcosa,” aveva commentato Gentile, malignamente felice.

“Chi non nasconde qualcosa?” aveva risposto Gino teatrale, sperando di far cadere il discorso.

Ma il difensore non lo era stato a sentire: “Vediamo un po’... non hai la faccia né da serial killer né da stupratore... ma magari sei solo bravo a nasconderti!”

Gino aveva scosso la testa.

“Hai un figlio illegittimo?”

“La pianti di sparare stronzate, _Gentile_?” aveva ribattuto marcando l’ultima parola. _Da quando si chiamavano per cognome, poi?_ , si era chiesto Gino. _O voleva sfotterlo anche perché il suo non era italiano?_

“Vuol forse dire che mi sto avvicinando alla verità?”

“No, vuol solo dire che stai iniziando a scocciarmi.”

Era andato avanti così, con le domande più disparate, fino a che non era venuto fuori con quel: “Sei frocio?” che Gino non era stato in grado di negare.

“Hernandez?”  
Di nuovo silenzio, mentre i denti si erano serrati ancora di più: un conto era mantenere il riserbo, un altro mentire.

“Lo sei davvero?”

Gino si era voltato e aveva posato su Salvatore uno sguardo stranamente duro.

“La vuoi piantare con questi stupidi giochetti?”

Ma il volto di Salvatore si era chiuso in un’espressione indecifrabile: “Lo sei davvero,” aveva mormorato incredulo.

“Pensa quello che vuoi, Salvatore, ma lasciami in pace.”

A Gentile era scappata una risatina sarcastica: “Ci ho preso! Fra tutto quello che potevi sembrare, non avrei mai detto che avresti potuto essere una checca.”

“Vedi di non ripeterlo, allora,” gli aveva intimato Gino, in procinto di salutare la sua proverbiale pazienza.

“Perché nel qual caso potresti trasformarti nel ben più pericoloso prototipo di checca isterica?”

“No,” gli aveva risposto Gino serrando la mascella. “Perché nel qual caso potrei abbandonare i miei ideali anti-violenza a scopo didattico, giusto per capire cosa si prova a spaccare la faccia a chi ti rompe i coglioni.”

“Ti piace violento, Hernandez? Anche questo non l’avrei mai detto.”

“Sai una cosa, Gentile?”  aveva replicato Gino avvicinandosi e squadrandolo con occhi diversi, come folgorato da una prospettiva completamente nuova. “Se non fosse che sei tu a fare queste illazioni, direi quasi che ci stai provando. C’è solo un problema: saresti anche scopabile se non avessi il carattere di merda che ti ritrovi.”

 

Gino non si era aspettato che lo tenesse per sé. Si era preparato a tutto: da battutine di pessimo gusto che lo mettessero in imbarazzo davanti agli altri fino al più completo sputtanamento... Invece nulla: l’argomento non mai più riemerso, fino a quella sera. _E sarebbe stato meglio se non fosse emerso neppure quella sera. Ma che diavolo gli sarà preso?_ , pensò Hernandez guardando in alto, a cercare le stelle nascoste dai bagliori della città e dallo smog. Anche a Milano era così. Gino aveva sempre preferito il cielo che poteva vedere da casa dei suoi genitori: in campagna, le luci del paese non potevano competere con quelle dei corpi celesti. Ma neppure quei radi puntini luminosi gli suggerirono una risposta: fosse stato un altro, avrebbe pensato che ci stava provando. Ma il comportamento di Salvatore era stato volto a umiliarlo, a dimostrare di poter avere ragione di lui. Gli era apparso come la risposta ai rimproveri che lui stesso gli aveva rivolto durante la cerimonia. E gli occhi del difensore sembravano dire: _tu sarai anche il capitano, ma sono io che ti ho in pugno_.

_Rimane il fatto però che un etero, di solito, non si approccia così a un gay_ , pensò Gino. _Ma che ti aspetti da un idiota arrogante, ubriaco e vendicativo?_ Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca di quella sera ottobrina, sperando di ritrovare un po’ di calma: era raro che lui si arrabbiasse e Salvatore Gentile stava rapidamente scalando la classifica delle persone che potevano dire di averlo visto perdere le staffe più di una volta.

 

Gino pensò a lungo se fosse il caso di tornare nella propria camera o chiedere asilo politico a qualcuno dei suoi compagni. Alla fine si era rassegnato a scartare la seconda ipotesi: non aveva nessuna voglia di raccontare quello che era successo, neppure omettendo i particolari equivoci. Non era il caso di incrinare ulteriormente la già scarsa coesione della squadra, né di rischiare un coming out assolutamente fuori luogo dovuto alla sua congenita incapacità di mentire: non era pronto a mettere in gioco quell’autostima e quella consapevolezza di sé che aveva guadagnato a duro prezzo. Erano affari suoi di chi si innamorava o chi si portava a letto, solo affari suoi. Serrò i denti, ripetendosi una volta in più che avrebbe dovuto imparare a difendersi dai pregiudizi un giorno, perché tanto non avrebbe potuto nascondersi per sempre – né lo voleva. _Ci penserò domani_ , si disse, varcando la soglia dell’albergo. Sempre che non ci pensasse Gentile a metterlo di fronte al fatto compiuto, nonostante il silenzio mantenuto fino a quel momento: dopo quello che aveva combinato quella sera, non sapeva più cosa aspettarsi. Non che avesse mai avuto idea di cosa passasse per la testa del difensore: definirlo impenetrabile era un eufemismo. _Sembra la prova vivente che ognuno diventa ciò che fa_ , sorrise Gino. Alla faccia della difesa di ferro e del catenaccio!

Percorse silenzioso i corridoi dell’albergo, pregando che la doccia fredda avesse calmato i bollenti spiriti del difensore e sperando di trovarlo già a letto addormentato. Passò la tessera magnetica nel lettore ed entrò in camera in punta di piedi per non far rumore, ma quando notò la luce accesa lasciò perdere ogni accortezza. Richiuse la porta alle sue spalle con un lieve clack, appoggiandosi contro di essa e scrutando la stanza alla ricerca del compagno. In bagno la doccia stava ancora scrosciando, beatamente ignorata. Di Gentile, invece, nessuna traccia.

Gino si irrigidì e, con la fronte corrugata la fronte, mosse qualche passo verso il suo letto, finendo per preoccuparsi seriamente quando vide Salvatore seduto sul pavimento, la schiena appoggiata a un letto, le braccia abbandonate lungo il corpo, la testa piegata di lato e le gambe rattrappite perché l’altro letto non gli permetteva di allungarle.

Gino si avvicinò rapidamente e gli si inginocchiò di fianco: “Salvo?!” lo chiamò afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo.

“Mhhh....”

“Salvo, tirati su,” continuò Hernandez, con un sospiro di sollievo. _Almeno non è in coma etilico._ “Se rimani a dormire in quella posizione, domani avrai male anche a posti che non sai di avere.”

“Mi scoppia la testa,” biascicò Gentile senza neanche aprire gli occhi, appoggiandosi pesantemente al portiere per alzarsi e lasciandosi guidare verso il proprio letto.

Tempo un minuto e Gino gli mise in mano un bicchiere con un po’ di acqua: “Bevi. Sono due aspirine: male non ti possono fare.”

Gentile obbedì di nuovo, insolitamente docile. “Gino,” riprese poi con voce strascicata, “Ti devo parlare.”

“No,” rispose Hernandez mettendo al sicuro il bicchiere. “Quello che devi fare _ora_ è toglierti questa roba bagnata di dosso, asciugarti e metterti a dormire.”

Salvatore lo fissò inebetito, intento a interpretare il significato delle sue parole, quindi le sue dita tremanti iniziarono a litigare con un bottone della camicia, senza riuscire a scendere a compromessi con l’asola.

Gino osservò perplesso il difensore, pungolato da un fastidioso senso di colpa: temeva che la doccia fredda avesse fatto ancora più danni della sbornia. Certo che non era stato lui a chiedergli di comportarsi in modo talmente idiota da fargli attuare quella vendetta così stupida e... così gratificante. Sul momento almeno. 

_Non ce la farà mai,_ constatò Hernandez, allungando un braccio per sorreggere Salvatore che, sbilanciatosi in avanti, aveva rischiato di finire disteso sul pavimento ancora una volta: l’alcol, la doccia fredda e la mezza dormita che s’era fatto sembravano averlo completamente disattivato. _Dalla padella alla brace_ , pensò Gino, sparendo in bagno. Chiuse la doccia, e tornò armato di phon, accappatoio e asciugamani. Appoggiò tutto sul letto e iniziò a dedicarsi all’arduo compito di liberare Salvatore dai vestiti bagnati. La stoffa della cravatta, ruvida e impregnata di acqua, non ne voleva sapere di scorrere per lasciar disfare il nodo. Se Gino avesse avuto un paio di forbici a portata di mano l’avrebbe direttamente tagliata, con buona pace della divisa ufficiale della nazionale. Imprecò fra i denti, scostando con malagrazia le mani di Gentile che, nel tentativo di aiutarlo, facevano più danno che utile, e a forza di tirare e strattonare, riuscì infine ad allargarla abbastanza da sfilarla dal collo di Salvatore, inciampando, nel processo, sia nelle orecchie che nel naso e strappando dei mugolii di protesta da parte del difensore.

_Che fatica!_ , pensò Gino, togliendosi a sua volta la felpa. Riempì d’aria i polmoni e si preparò mentalmente ad attaccare i bottoni della camicia.

 

Ad ogni centimetro di pelle umida che Hernandez denudava, una stilettata di ghiaccio percorreva ogni fibra nervosa del corpo di Salvatore, raggiungendone ogni anfratto. Ad ogni tocco delle mani calde di Gino, Salvatore guadagnava quello stesso centimetro verso il suo compagno, alla ricerca del suo corpo, del tepore che prometteva. Non aveva mai avuto così tanto freddo in tutta la sua vita. Si avvicinò al portiere, facendosi spazio fra le sue braccia fino ad accoccolarglisi addosso, e gli posò la testa sulla spalla bagnandogli la maglietta coi capelli ancora grondanti d’acqua. Era comodo, Hernandez, e aveva un buon profumo. _Magari ha anche un buon sapore_ , considerò, poggiandogli un bacio alla base del collo, un bacio morbido che nulla aveva della voracità di quello che prima gli aveva stampato sulle labbra, ma che conservava integro lo stesso desiderio.

“Salvo, smettila,” lo redarguì Gino, piegando la testa di lato per allontanarsi e risolvendosi a drappeggiargli l’accappatoio sulle spalle perché, da quella posizione, non era in grado di farglielo indossare. Né Gentile pareva dell’idea di cominciare a comportarsi da persona sensate. A Hernandez quella confidenza – quell’intimità – che il difensore si stava arrogando dava fastidio. _È ubriaco_ , si ripeté il numero uno per l’ennesima volta collegando il phon alla presa di corrente e accendendolo, tutta la sua mente tesa nello sforzo di reprimere quella rabbia che era riuscito a sopire con tanta fatica, ma che minacciava di esplodere un’altra volta.

Salvatore alzò il volto: aveva la fronte corrugata, gli occhi lucidi e addolciti dal sonno. Scoccò un’occhiata truce al phon, infastidito dal suo rumore, trovandosi a strizzare gli occhi quando vennero investiti dal getto di aria calda per poi rifugiarsi di nuovo sulla spalla del suo compagno.

Gino non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, tanto quell’espressione era diversa da qualunque altra avesse mai visto sul viso del difensore. _Cosa nascondi dietro tutta quell’arroganza, eh Salvo?,_ si chiese e, complice un pungente senso di colpa per aver contribuito a renderlo così indifeso e la premura che quello stato gli ispirava, finì per concedergli di essere sfruttato come cuscino ricevendo come ricompensa, di tanto in tanto, un bacio sulla pelle tra il collo e la spalla assieme a qualche parola inintelligibile.

“Salvo, tirati su,” gli mormorò Gino, dopo avergli passato una mano tra i capelli per assicurarsi che fossero decentemente asciutti. Gentile obbedì, sedendosi sul letto mentre l’accappatoio bagnato scivolava giù dalle sue spalle e un nuovo brivido gli attraversava la schiena e le ossa. Mentre Gino armeggiava con la maglietta del pigiama, Salvatore gli si appoggiò nuovamente addosso, circondandogli il torace con le braccia e mormorando qualcosa che il portiere non riuscì ad afferrare. Gino avrebbe voluto redarguirlo di nuovo, ma i gesti di Salvatore destavano in lui un’improbabile tenerezza: sapeva che continuavano a essere solo i deliri di un ubriaco intirizzito, ma l’ostinazione con cui il difensore continuava a cercarlo, quella determinazione priva della solita – insopportabile – arroganza, lo confondeva. Gino gli circondò a sua volta la schiena con le mani, sfregandola per scaldare la pelle ancora fredda e umida. Il respiro regolare di Salvatore gli fece presumere che si fosse addormentato: era strano tenerlo così, fra le braccia. Era la vertigine di trovarsi un cuore vigliacco in gola, fuggito dal petto per paura di cadere senza scampo nel vuoto che sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco. Era desiderio di stendersi senza lasciarlo andare, di scaldarlo e di lasciarsi baciare, di addormentarsi e di svegliarsi abbracciati. _Idiota, Hernandez!_ si disse, destandosi dalle quelle fantasie che solo la stanchezza del viaggio, la rabbia di poco prima e l’ora tarda potevano giustificare. Gino si conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere di non avere nessuna vocazione per il martirio: prendersi una sbandata per un compagno di squadra era un’idea da troncare in partenza. Soprattutto alla vigilia di un campionato mondiale. Soprattutto per uno come Gentile, amabile solo mentre dormiva e etero fino a prova contraria. _Basta così,_ si ripeté scuotendo la testa, per dare una mescolata ai suoi neuroni affinché ogni cosa tornasse al suo posto. Stronzate incluse.

“Salvo, tirati su, dai,” gli ripeté, scostandolo da sé più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Gentile mugugnò qualcosa, per nulla contento di interrompere il contatto.  Si convinse a indossare il pigiama e – insolitamente docile – si fece infilare sotto le coperte.

“Gino, devi dirmelo,” mormorò di punto in bianco, aprendo gli occhi con un grandissimo sforzo. La voce suonava roca, come se avesse dovuto arrampicarsi dalla gola pur di uscire e formulare quella domanda che non gli dava pace. “Stai con Aoi?”

“Smettila con questa storia e bada a dormire,” fu la secca risposta di Hernandez. Non si sentiva in grado di sostenere quella conversazione: non a quell’ora e non in quello stato.

“No,” insistette Salvatore allungando una mano per afferrargli un polso, ma stringendo solo aria. “Devi dirmelo.” Lo guardava con gli occhi lucidi e sembrava più presente di prima.

“Perché lo vuoi sapere?”

Gentile si tirò a sedere sul letto, portandosi una mano alla fronte. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e quando ebbe la certezza che avrebbe potuto aprire la bocca senza vomitare, riprese a parlare: “Gino, quello che è successo... io...”

“Sssst!” fece Hernandez appoggiandogli un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo. “Ne riparliamo dopo il World Youth. Ora abbiamo cose più importanti a cui pensare. In primo luogo dormire.”

***


	3. Una dannata e insensata sconfitta

CAPITOLO 3

 

_ 10 ottobre 2009 _

 

**_ Una dannata e insensata sconfitta _ **

 

Camminavano veloci per le strade di Tokyo: Hernandez, che aveva già studiato il percorso per arrivare al National Stadium, si muoveva a colpo sicuro, diretto verso la stazione della metropolitana, fermandosi solo di tanto in tanto per controllare la cartina. Gentile procedeva svogliato, la testa persa nei propri pensieri e le mani sprofondate nelle tasche, incurante del fitto e fastidioso chiacchiericcio dei suoi compagni. Era stato Marco a invitarlo a vedere la partita con loro e il difensore aveva accettato perché, _ehi_ , aveva pensato, _osservare gli avversari in azione è sempre utile_. E il match avrebbe anche potuto essere interessante, soprattutto se non avesse giocato il Giappone, ma in fin dei conti era il paese ospitante e una cosetta come la partita di apertura bisognava pure concedergliela, no? Solo che si stava già pentendo di essere uscito dalla stanza d’albergo e soprattutto si stava pentendo di essere uscito con _lui_. Che cosa aveva Hernandez da essere tanto allegro, guardando a destra e a manca gli edifici della città e ciarlando di quello che gli sarebbe piaciuto andare a vedere da turista, proprio non riusciva a spiegarselo.

“Datti una mossa, Gentile!”

Il difensore alzò gli occhi e vide l’omino verde del semaforo che già lampeggiava mentre lui si trovava ancora in mezzo alla strada. “Cazzo!” imprecò sottovoce, raggiungendo il resto del gruppo con due rapide falcate.

“Ancora incazzato per stamattina?” gli chiese Alessio che aveva rallentato per aspettarlo.

Salvatore, trincerato nel suo silenzio ostile e ostinato, scoccò una democratica occhiataccia a tutta l’allegra comitiva.

Quella mattina, durante l’allenamento, si era preso una lavata di testa dal mister di quelle che sarebbero rimaste negli annali delle nazionali azzurre di tutte le età, nonché innumerevoli sfottò e rimbrotti dai compagni di squadra che, d’un tratto, avevano trovato un’incredibile coesione nel pigliarlo per il culo. Gentile era così conscio di meritarseli uno per uno che aveva evitato di rispondere a tono, stirando le labbra in un sorriso sardonico e forzando una risata di fronte a qualche uscita particolarmente fantasiosa.

“A che ti serve rimuginarci sopra se non a farti il fegato amaro?” gli domandò ancora Alessio. “Ieri sera hai fatto una cazzata tu, stamattina siamo stati coglioni noi a fartela pesare. È acqua passata, dai!”

Gentile non rispose, osservando come una macchia sulla punta della propria scarpa destra fosse perfettamente in tono con il colore del marciapiede. Non aveva fatto solo una cazzata, _lui_. Anche se non poteva negare che i suoi compagni di squadra fossero dei perfetti coglioni.

“Fai un po’ come vuoi,” aggiunse Alessio, grattandosi il naso. “Secondo me, dovresti ripensare a quello che ha detto Gino: abbiamo cose più importanti a cui pensare, ora. Il resto è inutile.”

Già, Gino Hernandez. Era stato proprio lui – ovvero la persona che più di tutti avrebbe potuto disquisire di come Salvatore Gentile fosse stato in grado di giocarsi ogni briciolo di dignità con l’alcol e perdere platealmente – a riprendere i compagni, chiedendo loro di concentrarsi sull’allenamento e sulle partite a venire piuttosto che su una festa in cui più di una persona aveva tenuto un comportamento alquanto sopra le righe. Ed era riuscito a farli smettere.

“E farsi i cazzi propri non lo è mai,” rispose Salvatore piccato. Non aveva bisogno di essere difeso da nessuno, _lui_. Non era mica come quell’impiastro di Aoi.

“Cosa?” gli chiese Alessio, non riuscendo a seguire il salto logico del difensore.

“Inutile.”

 

Riprese a camminare in silenzio, Salvatore, passandosi una mano sullo stomaco, nel vano tentativo di sciogliere quel nodo che si era piazzato lì la sera prima e non accennava a sciogliersi. Non era nausea e neppure dolore: era più simile alla sensazione di avere un pezzo di piombo fermo lì, senza alcuna intenzione di andare avanti o indietro, né di lasciarsi convincere con le suppliche o con le lusinghe.

“Tutto bene?”

Salvatore aprì la bocca, pronto a mandare a quel paese Alessio e le sue tanto buone quanto fastidiose intenzioni, ma quando si trovò davanti il viso impensierito di Gino, la richiuse stringendo i denti e deglutendo forzosamente. _Perché?_ , si chiese una volta di più, stupito dal comportamento del portiere: era amichevole e sorridente, proprio come con tutti gli altri compagni di squadra. _Non era arrabbiato a morte con lui?_

Gentile non aveva chiari tutti i dettagli della serata precedente – anzi, da un certo punto in poi aveva un black out completo –  ma quello che ricordava era abbastanza da aspettarsi qualcosa di totalmente diverso. Tipo un cazzotto con frattura del setto nasale annessa, seguito da silenzio stampa fino al Giorno del Giudizio. Soppresse l’impulso di chiedergli _Come diavolo fai a startene così tranquillo, a ciarlare e a ridere come se nulla fosse successo?_ , perché sapeva che le parole giuste sarebbero state _Mi sono comportato da perfetto idiota_ , ma quelle non le avrebbe pronunciate neanche sotto tortura. Perché avrebbero implicato scoprirsi ancora, scoprirsi troppo. E scoprire qualcosa a cui preferiva non pensare.

Gino sospirò, abbassando a sua volta lo sguardo. Da un lato era infastidito per l’accaduto, dall’altro, se si soffermava a pensare alla seconda parte della serata, gli veniva da sorridere. E comprendeva perfettamente l’imbarazzo che quella situazione doveva creare a Gentile, imbarazzo che lui stesso cercava di nascondere alla meno peggio. Si grattò il braccio destro per far sparire quel formicolio che ogni tanto lo importunava proprio lì, dove indossava la fascia e che aveva velleità da grillo parlante: _non siete venuti dall’altro lato del globo terrestre per fare gli idioti, avete un mondiale da giocare_. Lui era il capitano ed era suo il dovere di tenere insieme la squadra in campo e fuori. Non poteva permettersi di essere causa di squilibri e rancori.

 _Ok_ , si disse Gino, ingoiando quel rospo fatto di rabbia, imbarazzo e inopportuna tenerezza. Doveva ricordare a Gentile che il suo orgoglio tanto virile quanto ferito non era la principale preoccupazione della squadra né la propria. _Basterà comportarsi come se nulla fosse successo_ , decise alzando il capo, risoluto a rinunciare una volta per tutte a ottenere quelle spiegazioni che gli sembravano quantomeno dovute, ma che avrebbero peggiorato ulteriormente la loro instabile intesa. _Tanto non ci devo stare insieme per tutta la vita_.

“È il nostro,” disse Gino, richiamando il difensore e indicando un treno in arrivo. Gli altri erano più avanti, lo avrebbero preso di sicuro. “Facciamo una corsa o aspettiamo il prossimo?”

Bastò un cenno del capo – uno sguardo complice – e iniziarono a correre verso la fermata.

***

 

“Sembra che il Giappone stia soffrendo parecchio contro una squadra come il Messico,” commentò Gentile, sarcastico. Nonostante i le numerose azioni offensive da parte di entrambe le squadre, il primo tempo era finito sullo zero a zero.

“Tsubasa non mi sembra in forma,” rispose Hernandez pensieroso, seduto accanto a lui, in attesa dell’inizio del secondo tempo. Aveva notato che i movimenti del numero dieci del Sol Levante più lenti e impacciati del solito. “E il Messico non è un avversario di terza categoria: non sarà facile neanche per noi sfondare la loro difesa.”

“Pare che il Giappone non ne voglia sapere di perdere: ha schierato tre difensori capaci,” continuò Gentile. Parlare della partita, coi suoi schemi, giocatori e magagne arbitrali, lo aveva messo a proprio agio, nonostante fosse finito proprio vicino a Hernandez mentre gli altri compagni si erano seduti qualche fila più indietro. “Oltre al solito incapace a centro campo,” non riuscì a contenersi, ripensando all’errore con cui Aoi aveva aperto la partita.

“Hai mai incontrato qualcuno intenzionato a perdere?” lo punzecchiò Gino, deciso a non lasciarsi irritare dalle battutine velenose di Salvatore. “Per entrambe le squadre non sarà facile segnare. E finora il Giappone ha schierato un’unica punta, Hyuga, contro il portiere messicano Espadas...” 

“Il primo goal sarà decisivo: i giocatori stanno soffrendo questa stasi. La prima squadra che segnerà avrà la vittoria in pugno.”

Gino scosse la testa: “La fai troppo facile,” commentò pensieroso. Aveva studiato le due squadre, aveva osservato le loro mosse in campo, il loro atteggiamento: non avevano finalizzato, ma nessuno dei giocatori si era mai tirato indietro. Non Tsubasa che aveva palesemente qualcosa che non andava, né Espadas che stava lottando come un leone per difendere la sua porta e sostenere i compagni nell’attacco. “Finché avranno fiato in corpo continueranno a lottare. Non sarà la prima rete a fare la differenza, ma l’ultima.”

“Sempre così filosofico, il nostro capitano,” ironizzò Gentile.

“Ehi, guarda,” lo ignorò Gino, indicando le due squadre che stavano rientrando in campo. “Espadas ha cambiato maglia: quella bianca significa che giocherà in maniera più offensiva, giusto? Sottovaluta troppo gli avversari, soprattutto se il Giappone deciderà di far vedere ciò che sa fare in attacco.”

“Cosa sentono le mie orecchie? Dispiacere per la possibile sconfitta del _portiere dei miracoli_? O temi il paragone con quel pagliaccio di Espadas?” gli chiese Gentile. ~~~~

“Ricardo Espadas è un ottimo portiere, sono contento di confrontarmi con lui,” rispose Gino, stuzzicato nel suo spirito agonistico.

“Dicono che non sia male neanche come attaccante,” commentò Gentile.

“Così avrai anche tu l’occasione di confrontarti con lui,” lo canzonò Gino.

“Risparmiami la tua ironia, Hernandez: non ti viene bene,” replicò Salvatore, senza riuscire a non piegare le labbra in un ghigno

divertito.

“E dire che in questi giorni ho la possibilità di imparare sul campo dal _migliore_ dei maestri,” fece Gino serio, poggiando il mento sulle mani.

“Che fai? Sfotti?” Gentile si voltò, di nuovo sulla difensiva.

“Mai stato più serio in vita mia!” sorrise Gino, un’espressione di finta innocenza negli occhi chiari. “E poi un difensore non ha così tante occasioni di confrontarsi con un portiere, no?” aggiunse ammiccando.

“Di solito basta e avanza quello della propria squadra che ti urla nelle orecchie per tutta la partita,” rispose Gentile, sornione. “Quando poi si ritrova con la fascia da capitano e i motivi per urlare raddoppiano, è la fine.”

Gino si lasciò andare a una risata: “Non credevo di essere così molesto... o è il _grande_ Gentile a lasciarsi infastidire con poco?”

Salvatore si morse un labbro, in un’espressione a metà strada tra un sorriso trattenuto e una riflessione profonda. “Diciamo che, a volte, hai una certa utilità.” ~~~~

“Wow, grazie tante!” rise Gino allungandosi per sgranchirsi braccia e gambe. “È bello sentirsi indispensabili!”

Gentile sorrise: gli piaceva da morire il suono della sua risata. E anche il suono della sua voce: era morbida e aveva una sfumatura calda che veniva fuori soprattutto in quei rari momenti di chiacchiere tranquille, ma che riusciva a emergere anche in campo, quando tirava fuori il suo carisma assieme al fiato.

“Tutto sommato c’è di peggio,” fece Gentile, condiscendente. “Sia come portiere che come capitano.”

“Ah, beh!” rispose Gino continuando a ridacchiare e appoggiando il viso a una mano. “Se la metti così allora posso anche morire felice.”

La loro attenzione venne improvvisamente catturata dalle azioni in campo. “Ahia!” commentò Gino nel vedere l’infortunio dei due gemelli Tachibana mentre l’arbitro tirava fuori il cartellino rosso per il messicano Garcia. Il numero uno italiano si focalizzò quindi su Espadas che, abbandonato il suo posto tra i pali, si era portato in attacco andando a concludere l’azione cominciata a centro campo con un gol spettacolare. “Wow,” mormorò Gino, esalando il respiro che aveva trattenuto sino a quel momento, sinceramente ammirato. “Ma questa non ci voleva,” aggiunse a denti stretti, cercando Shingo in campo che si stava guardando attorno, nervoso, nell’attesa che il gioco riprendesse.

“Deduco che la tua simpatia in questa partita vada ai giapponesi,” sentenziò Gentile cupo. Sì, Espadas se la cavava davvero bene anche in attacco. Chissà se sarebbe capace di superare anche la sua, di difesa...

“Niente di personale contro il Messico, ma tifo Giappone,” rispose Gino. Sperava che Shingo potesse mantenere la sua promessa e sfidare di nuovo Gentile in campo. E, in fondo, non vedeva l’ora anche lui di confrontarsi con l’amico.

 “Ti piace stare dalla parte dei perdenti?” rincarò Gentile sarcastico, osservando le facce demoralizzate dei padroni di casa mentre l’arbitro fischiava la ripresa del gioco.

“Scommetto che vincerà il Giappone. 2 a 1, come fece contro di noi al campionato Juniores di Parigi. Gol di...” Gino si fermò, pensandoci un po’ su: in campo mancava Misaki che, assieme a Tsubasa, quella volta lo aveva fatto dannare. E anche il capitano nipponico sembrava accusare la fatica più del dovuto. Sentì però una voce nota urlare in una lingua sconosciuta: Shingo stava correndo instancabile da un lato all’altro del campo, confermando una volta di più il meritatissimo soprannome di _dinamo del centrocampo_ o, come lo chiamavano loro all’Inter, _trottola_ o _terremoto_ , a seconda dei casi. Sorrise: “Gol di Shingo e di Hyuga, entrambi su azione di Tsubasa.”

“Tsk, illuso,” rispose Gentile, risentito. Stimava così tanto Aoi da scommettere addirittura su di lui? Che cavolo ci trovava in quella scimmia esibizionista tanto da difenderlo ogni volta? L’aveva fatto durante i ritiri, l’aveva fatto durante le partite, lo aveva fatto anche la sera prima. _Meglio non pensare alla sera prima_. “E cosa ci sarebbe in palio?” volle sapere Salvatore, pentendosi di quella domanda appena finito di formularla. Non voleva impelagarsi in stupidi giochetti, _lui_. Non doveva. Non con _lui_.

“Potresti smettere di prendere in giro Shingo, ad esempio. O, per lo meno, smettere di umiliarlo ogni volta che ne hai l’occasione, in campo e fuori,” sentenziò Gino, serio.

 _Non vincerà_ , rimuginò Gentile, vedendo l’ennesima azione dei giapponesi bloccata dal portiere messicano. O _azteco_ , come preferiva farsi chiamare _. Ma si rendevano conto di quanto fossero ridicoli con tutti quei nomignoli? Bah..._ “Dovrei lasciarlo vincere, allora, la prossima volta in campo?” chiese Gentile provocatorio, ignorando volutamente il senso della richiesta del portiere.

“Perché, lo faresti?” rise Gino, mangiando la foglia.

Gentile scosse la testa: “No. E tu lo faresti in nome dell’ _amicizia_?” controbatté, salace.

“Secondo te?” chiese Gino, senza perdere il sorriso.

 _No_ , si rispose da solo Salvatore sbuffando. _Si farebbe spezzare entrambi le mani piuttosto._ “E, nella remota e alquanto improbabile ipotesi che tu possa riscuotere, perché mi hai chiesto di lasciare in pace quell’australopiteco che ha mancato qualche tappa evolutiva?”

Gino sorrise, torturandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti. Aveva una luce divertita negli occhi chiari: “Perché quando non sei stronzo, mi stai quasi simpatico.”

“Ah, beh!” lo scimmiottò Salvatore, portandosi teatralmente le mani al cuore e scimmiottando il portiere. “Se la metti così allora posso anche morire felice.”

Scena che strappò una risata di cuore a Gino. “E tu cosa scommetti?”  
“Vince il Messico 2 a 0, secondo goal a opera di Espadas. E mi riservo di palesare il pegno solo in caso di vittoria,” rispose.

“Nonononono,” replicò Gino, ponendogli l’indice sotto il naso e facendolo oscillare da un lato all’altro come un metronomo. “La posta in gioco deve essere chiara. Su! Cosa metti nel piatto?”

“Che tu non mi scocci più con Aoi, in qualunque modo io mi comporti con lui,” rispose Gentile tagliente, contrariato che la prima richiesta a cui aveva pensato fosse di ben altra pasta e che riguardasse solo loro due. E invece no: quel dannato Aoi era sempre in mezzo! Bene, così avrebbe potuto ripagare il portiere con la sua stessa moneta. Al diavolo Hernandez, Aoi e la loro cazzo di amicizia. Ammesso e non concesso che fosse solo amicizia. E al diavolo anche quella fottuta fissa che gli era presa per il suo capitano e che lo stava portando a comportarsi come... come non era da lui, ecco.

Gino distolse lo sguardo, ferito dalla ritrovata arroganza di Gentile più di quanto gli fosse lecito aspettarsi. Era stato facile abituarsi a quel lato di Salvatore che pareva aver abbandonato il cinismo in favore di una più mite e simpatica ironia. Era stato facile trovare subito la complicità più unica che rara che in campo avevano condiviso sin dal primo momento in cui avevano giocato insieme e che, fuori, non avevano mai saputo costruire. E ora il difensore gli sbatteva di nuovo in faccia quel suo lato odioso. Gino riportò tutta la sua attenzione al duello in campo sempre più serrato benché ormai il tempo fosse agli sgoccioli. Chissà qual era stato il motivo di quel repentino cambio d’umore... chissà perché Salvatore sembrava farlo apposta a rendersi odioso a tutti costi.

 

Il risultato si sbloccò quando mancava una manciata di minuti alla fine della partita. Espadas si era battuto come un leone, giocandosi il tutto per tutto. Si vedeva che era ammaccato e Gino, nell’animo, soffriva con lui. Quella partita gli ricordava tantissimo quella che aveva disputato contro quella stessa nazionale a Parigi, ma – ora – non aveva potuto fare a meno di esultare quando Shingo e il pallone si erano insaccati nella rete del messicano. E vedere Shingo appeso a testa in giù – nonché sentire Gentile commentare: “Che ti aspettavi da una scimmia ammaestrata se non un gol da circo?” – gli fece piegare le labbra in un largo sorriso. In parte Salvatore aveva ragione: in bene o in male, Shingo riusciva sempre a mettersi in mostra, ad accalappiare gli sguardi e l’attenzione di tutti. Era stata proprio quella spontaneità scevra da imbarazzo che li aveva portati ad essere subito amici, sin dal primo gol che il giovane giapponese gli aveva segnato il giorno che aveva decretato il suo ingresso nelle giovanili dell’Inter. Gino aveva ammirato quel coraggio imprudente che a soli quindici anni lo aveva portato a quasi diecimila chilometri da casa, in un paese straniero e più xenofobo di quanto a Gino piacesse ammettere. All’inizio Shingo parlava un italiano che di comprensibile aveva ben poco, tuttavia la capacità comunicativa del piccolo giapponese era inarrestabile: parlava con le parole, con gli occhi, con il viso, con le mani. E trasmetteva energia. Erano simili in questo, Gino e Shingo, così tanto che la loro intesa era cresciuta fino a condensare tutto in un’occhiata, in una smorfia, in un gesto della mano. Un’intesa che in campo aveva dato ottimi risultati e che, fuori dal campo, era sfociata in un’amicizia che aveva portato Shingo a diventare presto parte della tanto numerosa e quanto rumorosa famiglia Hernandez.

Gino non poté fare altro che esultare di fronte all’impresa appena compiuta dall’amico, ottenendo in cambio un’occhiata astiosa da parte di Gentile.

Astio che divenne feroce quando il fischio di fine partita decretò il 2 a 1 per il Giappone, secondo goal segnato da Hyuga su azione suicida di Tsubasa.

Astio che si tramutò in livore quando Aoi si voltò verso di loro, in un saluto che Hernandez ricambiò con la mano aperta e con un largo sorriso.

Gentile invece lo sapeva che – per lui – era solo l’ennesimo gesto di sfida, l’ultimo atto di quel loro dannato e insensato confronto iniziato in campionato e proseguito di partita in partita. E ora che aveva perso quell’altrettanto dannata e insensata scommessa con Hernandez, non poteva neppure rispondere a tono, come avrebbe meritato. _Al diavolo!_ , si disse voltando le spalle a Hernandez e ad Aoi e guadagnando l’uscita dello stadio con ampie falcate.

***


	4. Cosa ti fa più male?

CAPITOLO 4

**__ **

_12 ottobre_

**__ **

**_ Cosa ti fa più male? _ **

 

“Finalmente ti sei degnato di rispondere al telefono! Hai idea di quanto fossimo preoccupati quando ti abbiamo visto uscire zoppicando dal campo? Cosa ti è successo?”

_Buonasera anche a te, mamma,_ pensò Salvatore. _O buongiorno?_ Non si ricordava mai se doveva aggiungere o togliere quelle benedetto otto ore di fuso. “Ho preso una distorsione a un ginocchio,” sospirò frustrato. “Niente di grave, ma dovrò stare a riposo per almeno una settimana: niente allenamenti né partite.”

“Meno male,” esalò sua madre, sollevata. “Almeno per un po’ non starai a correre come uno scalmanato dietro a un pallone.”

“Mamma, hai idea di cosa significhi per me non poter giocare?”

“E tu hai idea cosa significhi per me perdere la voce per cercare di farti capire che correre dietro a un pallone non porta a niente? Un ginocchio rotto, ecco cosa!”

Salvatore sbuffò rabbioso: “Grazie al cielo, il mio ginocchio non ha niente di rotto...”

“Ecco, esatto,” lo interruppe la madre, “hai detto bene: _grazie al cielo_! Non certo grazie al pallone.”

“Gli incidenti capitano!” rispose Salvatore, ma la madre continuò imperterrita: “Quando ti deciderai a costruirti un futuro che non preveda ginocchia e caviglie continuamente martoriate?”

Salvatore sospirò: sua madre non avrebbe mai capito. Ci aveva provato un sacco di volte a spiegarle che una partita di calcio non era una guerra di trincea e che esistevano sport in cui era molto più facile farsi male, ma lei da quell’orecchio – semplicemente – non ci sentiva. Quella sera però era troppo nervoso anche solo per rispondere con i soliti neutrali _mmh mmmh_ : “Mamma, piantala! Non me ne faccio nulla delle tue paranoie!” sbottò. “Mi parli come se mi fossi fatto male alla partita di calcetto del mercoledì sera che fanno quei quattro sfigati amici di papà per scappare dalle mogli. È un mondiale questo, un _mon-dia-le_. Per una volta potresti anche provare – non dico riuscire, ma almeno provare! – a capire quello che _io_ sto passando ed è maledetta frustrazione perché abbiamo perso e perché dovrò saltare le prossime partite, cazzo!”

“Non essere scurrile!” _Oddio no_ , pensò Salvatore: _ora si mette a piangere_. “E io capisco benissimo come ti senti, sono tua madre! Sei tu che fai sempre di testa tua: se facessi quel che ti si dice, io non sarei qui a piangere per un figlio invalido dall’altra parte del mondo!” singhiozzò.

“Mamma, non sono invalido! È solo una dannatissima distorsione: fa un male cane e basta!”

Ormai i singulti avevano preso il posto alle parole. Salvo dovette sopprimere con viva forza la voglia di sbatterle il telefono in faccia, ma gli si stringeva il cuore sentirla così. “Dai, mamma, smettila di piangere: non è nulla di grave,” commentò, cercando di evitare che la voce tradisse tutta la sua amarezza.

“Promettimi che darai un taglio a quelle sciocchezze una volta per tutte,” singhiozzò la donna, tirando su con il naso.

Salvatore strinse i denti, ingoiando le parole che gli salivano spontanee alle labbra: “Ora devo andare, mamma, saluta papà.” Riagganciò prima che la madre potesse fare qualche altro irritante commento. Inutile continuare a parlarne: non riuscivano a capirsi faccia a faccia, figurarsi quando si ritrovavano dall’altro capo del mondo.

 

Salvatore inspirò profondamente, gonfiando le guance e trattenendo l’aria: odiava ferocemente i pianti e i ricatti di sua madre, erano un bieco affronto alla dignità di entrambi. _Tutte le volte la stessa storia_ , si disse svuotando i polmoni: lei che lo accusava di non capire, di non saperne abbastanza della vita per decidere da solo, lui che le faceva presente che era la _sua_ vita. Lei che lo accusava di perdere tempo, di non valorizzarsi, di non pensare al futuro, lui che rispondeva che era maggiorenne, che – a differenza della maggior parte dei suoi coetanei – era già un professionista e che, alla sua età, poteva almeno permettersi di provare a realizzare un sogno che aveva condiviso con tanti altri bambini da piccolo, ma che _per lui_ – a differenza di molti altri – stava diventando possibile. Non aveva garanzie di riuscire, ma provarci, _cazzo!_ , quello sì. E il suo non era un provarci tanto per fare: era un provarci con tutta l’anima, con tutto il fiato, senza badare ai lividi, alle botte, alle delusioni, ma rialzandosi ogni volta. E invece _lei_ faceva una tragedia per ogni botta, livido e delusione, come se affrontarle fosse disdicevole, come se rialzarsi fosse sbagliato, perché lui non avrebbe dovuto cadere. _Ovvio!_ Q _uando ci si rialza si è sporchi, infangati. Persino insanguinati._ E sua madre non tollerava di vederlo meno che impeccabile.

Salvatore appoggiò la fronte sul palmo della mano: avrebbe dovuto ringraziarla se eccellere per lui era diventata una necessità, se essere il migliore era un dovere. Se fallire era una colpa imperdonabile.

Si passò la mano tra i capelli, nervoso, e si alzò in piedi di scatto: aveva bisogno di muoversi, di farsi un giro. Di starsene da solo. _Al diavolo il ginocchio malandato e le raccomandazioni sul riposo adeguato_ , si disse muovendo il primo passo con la gamba sana. _Al diavolo quello stupido paese di musi gialli_ , aggiunse caricando il peso sul ginocchio infortunato e digrignando i denti. _Al diavolo i genitori, la squadra, il World Youth e anche il calcio_ , inveì zoppicando sulla gamba sana. _Al diavolo tutto!_ , imprecò quando il ginocchio cedette, costringendolo – una volta di più in quella giornata di merda – col culo per terra.

 

Gino si era attardato con alcuni compagni dopo cena, ma non era serata per nessuno. Alla fine si era avviato stancamente verso la sua stanza: aveva bisogno di dormirci su per chiudere quella giornata, di alzarsi con il sole e di ritrovare il suo spirito battagliero. Entrò in camera silenzioso per non disturbare Salvatore. Il difensore si era ritirato subito aver spiluccato un po’ di cibo: non aveva spiccicato parola dalla fine della partita e sembrava pronto a mordere chiunque gli si fosse avvicinato oltre una distanza di sicurezza perfettamente delimitata dallo sguardo con cui aveva fulminato ogni temerario che avesse anche solo tentato di accostarsi. Gino compreso.

L’unica luce che rischiarava la stanza era l’abat-jour sul comodino di Gentile. Gino si era aspettato di trovare il difensore sotto le coperte e magari già addormentato. Di certo non si era aspettato di ritrovarlo seduto per terra, in mezzo alla stanza, e venne assalito da una sconcertante sensazione di _dejà vu_.

“Che succede?” chiese Gino avvicinandosi.

“A parte il fatto che non riesco neanche a stare in piedi, nulla,” ribatté sarcastico Salvatore.

“Aspetta, ti aiuto,” fece Hernandez chinandosi e allungando un braccio nella sua direzione.

“Lasciami in pace,” rispose l’altro, tenendolo alla larga con la mano aperta e tesa di fronte a sé.

“Fa molto male?” chiese Gino, indicandogli il ginocchio infortunato. Aveva la fronte corrugata, il portiere, e sembrava preoccupato. “Vuoi che chiami il medico?”

“Ti ho detto che non ho bisogno di niente,” replicò Salvatore brusco. Ci mancavano solo le premure di _San_ Hernandez!

“A me non sembra,” ribatté Gino. Continuava a osservare l’altro che si teneva le mani a coppa sul ginocchio e che aveva in faccia un’espressione così arrabbiata e sofferente da far male. “Salvo, lo so che non mi consideri un amico, ma se vuoi parlarne...”

“Perché, tu invece mi consideri un amico?” Non aveva voglia di ipocrisia in quel momento, Salvatore.

Gino, seduto sui talloni e con i gomiti appoggiati alle cosce, si guardò la punta dei piedi. No, lui e Gentile non erano amici, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se lo fossero stati. Sarebbe riuscito a comprenderlo meglio, se lo fossero stati. Forse sarebbe addirittura stato in grado di avvicinarsi abbastanza da tirargli su il morale e da farsi scivolare addosso il suo sarcasmo. “Te l’ho detto,” rispose, cercando di suonare allegro. “Quando non sei stronzo, mi sei quasi simpatico.”

“Allora stasera non è aria,” rimbeccò Gentile, guardandolo di tre quarti, ancora più torvo. “Né per me di non essere stronzo, né per te di trovarmi simpatico.” _Fanculo anche te, Hernandez_ , aggiunse tra sé, sperando di levarselo di torno. Perché cazzo non lo lasciavano in pace? Aveva chiesto qualcosa, lui, a parte di starsene per conto proprio? No. Aveva per caso chiesto a sua madre di telefonargli e di avvelenargli ulteriormente l’anima? No. L’aveva chiesto lui di essere in stanza con C _apitanovolemmosebene_? No. Eppure doveva aver fatto qualcosa di male per meritarseli, dato che non gli era stata concessa neppure la possibilità di svignarsela. _Non bastava la sconfitta?,_ pensò stringendo più forte le mani attorno al ginocchio fasciato e mollando la presa quando iniziò a provocargli ulteriore dolore. _Serviva anche una punizione così sadica?_ , aggiunse serrando gli occhi e i denti con tutta la forza che aveva.

Gino riportò lo sguardo su Salvatore: l’immagine attuale si sovrapponeva con quella del difensore per terra, semi-incosciente e bagnato fradicio. E lo stesso istinto di aiutarlo, la stessa premura che, quella sera, l’aveva portato a infilarlo a letto e rimboccargli le coperte, lo pungolò con insistenza. _Probabilmente, avere a che fare con un Gentile semi-incosciente è più facile che avere a che fare con un Gentile incazzato_ , sospirò Hernandez. _E comunque, non sarà mio amico, ma nulla mi vieta di comportarmi come tale_ , aggiunse tra sé, appoggiando la mano sinistra per terra e sedendosi accanto a Salvatore. Appoggiò la schiena al bordo del letto, si portò le mani sull’addome e lo sguardo alle ombre sul soffitto: non voleva lasciarsi distogliere dalle sue buone intenzioni dalle occhiate minacciose del difensore.

“Guarda che la sconfitta non brucia solo a te,” buttò lì Gino. Nonostante tutto, non voleva farsi prendere la mano dal malumore.

“Dovrebbe quindi bruciare di meno perché equamente ripartita?” chiese di rimando Gentile, scoccandogli un’occhiata truce.

“No,” rispose Gino, incrociando le mani dietro la nuca e allungando le gambe. “Ma ormai questa è andata così e piangerci sopra non cambierà le cose.”

“Non ti pesa neanche un po’ l’umiliazione?” Salvatore alzò la testa e lo trapassò con un altro dei suoi sguardi duri e taglienti.

“Hanno vinto con un solo gol di differenza dopo che ci hanno letteralmente spezzato braccia e gambe: io più di questo non ci potevo mettere e neanche tu,” lo riprese severamente Gino. “Non è una gran consolazione, ma sapere di aver dato il tutto per tutto mi toglie dai cupi meandri mentali dell’umiliazione. E non è ancora detta l’ultima parola: abbiamo perso una partita, ma ne abbiamo ancora due da giocare. Non siamo ancora fuori e non possiamo permetterci di ragionare come se lo fossimo.”

“Tu, forse: io devo starmene fermo e buono abbastanza a lungo da saltarle entrambe,” sbottò Salvatore.

Lo sguardo di Gino si posò nuovamente sulla gamba sinistra del compagno, coperta da un’elaborata fasciatura: le bordate di Hino dovevano avergli fatto parecchio male e dovevano ancora farne. “Non sei l’unico a lottare.”

Gentile lo guardò truce: “Spiegami perché questo dovrebbe farmi stare meglio.” Salvatore non odiava dipendere dagli altri. Era abituato ad affrontare da solo le proprie battaglie, a non affidarle a nessun altro. Nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di lottare come _lui_.

“Perché hai ventidue compagni che hanno il tuo stesso obiettivo,” gli rispose Gino, irritato per quell’incomunicabilità che c’era sempre stata tra loro. Ma all’improvviso farsi capire – e magari capirlo – era diventato terribilmente importante. “E quegli stessi compagni faranno di tutto per permetterti di giocare ancora in questo torneo,” concluse infervorato, battendo ritmicamente l’indice sul pavimento, a sottolineare le sue parole, una per una.

“Dì un po’, Hernandez,” gli chiese Gentile, facendo schioccare la lingua. “Ma ci pensi di notte a questi bei discorsetti o ti vengono spontanei, così su due piedi?”

Gino abbassò lo sguardo, azzardando un sorriso sghembo. “Un po’ e un po’,” ammise, incontrando lo sguardo dell’altro.

“E immagino che tu sia anche convinto che questo compendio di stronzate aiuti gli altri a sentirsi meglio,” continuò Salvatore.

“No?” Gino spalancò gli occhi, con la faccia delusa: primo tentativo fallito.

Gentile sbuffò, fissando lo sguardo in un punto imprecisato, sull’anta dell’armadio.

“Cosa ti fa più male: il ginocchio o l’orgoglio?” gli chiese Gino, serio, incrociando di nuovo le braccia dietro la testa e seguendo la direzione del suo sguardo: le venature del legno creavano un intreccio surreale che aveva un che di ipnotico. C’era da perdersi a fissarlo troppo a lungo.

Gentile gli scoccò di nuovo un’occhiata tanto malevola quanto fugace: facevano male tutti e due. Solo che il dolore al ginocchio era qualcosa di tangibile, localizzato in un punto preciso e sarebbe bastata una maledetta compressa di antidolorifico per farlo passare, mentre il dolore che aveva dentro era di una pasta diversa. Era la delusione di aver perso, era lo sconforto di non aver ottenuto il risultato che si era prefissato, era la frustrazione di essere giudicato per questo, era la sensazione di non essere all’altezza delle aspettative proprie e altrui. Era il dubbio che sua madre avesse ragione e che giocare a calcio non gli avrebbe portato altro che botte, lividi e delusioni.

“Che cazzo te ne frega, Hernandez?” sbottò.

Gino sospirò. Gliene fregava un sacco, in realtà, e per un sacco di motivi: perché era il capitano della squadra, ad esempio, e per lui era sempre stato un dovere cercare di tirare su il morale di tutti – Gentile compreso – anche quando il proprio era a pezzi. Quel pomeriggio ci aveva provato a mantenere una faccia passabilmente ottimista mentre era con gli altri: non potevano – _non dovevano!_ – arrendersi alla prima difficoltà, proprio come in campo _lui_ non poteva mettere in discussione sé stesso solo se prendeva un gol. Avrebbe avuto tempo _dopo_ per pensare al fallimento, in partita doveva solo rialzarsi, chiedere ai compagni di restituirlo con gli interessi e dare loro la consapevolezza che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non lasciarne passare un altro. _Come spaccarsi le braccia contro un palo_ , pensò. Ma da sé stesso non si aspettava di meno. E neppure dai suoi compagni. 

Gino riportò le braccia in grembo e cominciò a muovere lentamente le dita intorpidite: tenerle in alto e appoggiarci sopra la testa non era stata un’idea geniale.

A Salvatore non sfuggì: “E tu come stai?” gli chiese a bassa voce. Si era dimenticato che anche il portiere non era uscito incolume da quella partita e che, forse, neanche lui avrebbe potuto disputare gli incontri successivi. Forse, dopotutto, Hernandez poteva davvero capire come si stava sentendo.

Gino sorrise, senza distogliere gli occhi dalle proprie mani. “Ho passato momenti migliori,” rispose. “Ma anche momenti peggiori.”

“Mi spieghi una cosa, Hernandez?” continuò Salvatore. “Come cazzo fai a prenderla così? No, davvero, non ti capisco: siamo una delle squadre favorite e siamo riusciti a perdere la prima partita nonché a farci mettere fuori uso almeno per le partite del girone. Come cazzo fai a stare sereno e a blaterare riguardo i prossimi incontri?”

Gino si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, pensieroso, quindi tornò a guardare il suo viso. “Io gioco per me stesso e per la mia squadra: non mi interessa se siamo favoriti o sfavoriti,” rispose, arricciando le labbra. “L’unica cosa che posso promettere è che mi impegnerò alla morte sempre, che farò il possibile in ogni momento. E quando non basta, come oggi, mi rimarrà comunque la consapevolezza di essere stato battuto da avversari degni. Non mi piace perdere, ma la vera sconfitta sarebbe arrendermi. Oggi sono stati più forti gli uruguaiani, la prossima volta magari lo saremo noi. E demoralizzarmi non mi renderà più forte né mi aiuterà a sostenere le prossime sfide.”

“ _Gino! L’ottimismo!_ ” lo motteggiò Gentile, facendo il verso a Tonino Guerra con tanto di _s_ strascicata. E le labbra stiracchiate nell’accenno di un sorriso che non voleva concedersi.

Hernandez rise per un attimo, poi tornò serio: “Non fraintendermi: anch’io odio perdere. Odio quando sfioro la palla con le dita senza raggiungerla o quando non calcolo bene una distanza o la traiettoria. Quando mi rendo conto di non aver guidato la difesa come avrei dovuto o quando non riesco a prevedere le mosse degli avversari. E odio anche quando devo ammettere che l’avversario è più forte di me.”

“E allora come fai a essere così calmo?” sbottò Gentile, strisciando all’indietro e appoggiando a sua volta la schiena contro il letto, di fianco al portiere. Lo sguardo limpido di Hernandez aveva un che di rasserenante: come la certezza di non essere messo alla gogna per un errore, di continuare a valere qualcosa nonostante una sconfitta. Ed era una sensazione a suo modo disturbante, capace di graffiare convinzioni radicate nel suo animo da una vita. Salvatore lo osservò per lunghi istanti, chiedendosi come potesse essere la vita vissuta _alla Hernandez_ , senza aggiungere problemi ai guai, senza pretendere di essere perfetti in ogni momento, solo _accontentandosi_ di fare il massimo.

Di nuovo una mezza risata da parte del portiere, con una nota di allegria che prima mancava. “Marchio di fabbrica,” rispose Gino, ammiccando. “In parte credo sia la mia indole, in parte quello sono diventato.”

“Quello che piglia i gol?”

“Esatto.”

“Perché non ti incazzi quando ti dico queste cose? Me lo spieghi come fai?”

“Paro,” rispose Gino serafico.

“Cosa devo fare per farti imbufalire? Chiamarti _frocio_? Menare Aoi?”

“Così mi deludi e basta,” sospirò Gino, aggrottando la fronte.

“Cazzo, quando fai così sembra quasi che tu abbia un’opinione positiva di me.”

“Dipende. Come giocatore ho una gran stima di te, come persona...”

“Sì lo so: quando non sono stronzo, ti sono quasi simpatico. Peccato che io sia stronzo.” Ormai Salvatore era troppo sfiancato persino per cercare la lite. E, in quel momento, troppo _poco_ arrabbiato.

“Non credo,” rispose Gino, studiando l’espressione severa del difensore. “Secondo me lo fai, ma non lo sei. Non del tutto almeno.”

“E da dove uscirebbe questa fiducia?” chiese Salvatore stupito, mentre una sensazione di calore – fragile eppure schietta come la fiammella di una candela – si accese nel suo petto.

“Oggi hai chiesto scusa a Shingo per non aver mantenuto la promessa di arrivare a giocare con loro senza aver perso neppure una partita,” commentò Gino soddisfatto. A volte il difensore riusciva a spiazzarlo con le sue uscite. E quel _Scusa_ mormorato a labbra strette gli aveva scaldato il cuore, nonostante l’amarezza di quella sconfitta. Lui non era neanche riuscito ad affrontare Shingo a viso aperto, ma sapeva che l’amico giapponese avrebbe capito comunque come si sentiva. In quel momento, però, non se l’era sentita di caricarsi anche la _sua,_ di delusione.

“Ho perso una scommessa, mi pare,” rispose Gentile seccato. Possibile che quella scimmia c’entrasse sempre? Si erano promessi di incontrarsi in campo imbattuti e lui quelle parole, al contrario di Aoi, se le era già dovute rimangiare. Che, tutto sommato, quel giapponese fosse veramente migliore di lui?

“Avresti potuto sputtanarmi e non l’hai fatto,” aggiunse Gino, abbassando la voce a un bisbiglio e abbracciandosi le ginocchia.

“Non sono affari miei. Chi ti porti a letto, intendo,” rispose acido, Salvatore. _Anche se vorrei che lo fossero_ , si lasciò scappare fra sé, mandandosi al diavolo un secondo dopo. “E poi non vedo perché sparare sulla croce rossa,” aggiunse, imbarazzato dai suoi stessi pensieri e preoccupato che potessero trasparire. _Dio, quanto odiava perdere il controllo!_

Gino si morse il labbro inferiore, scuotendo il capo. Scoprire il fianco con Gentile significava solo indicargli il bersaglio da colpire. Ormai non sapeva più se quella fitta che provava era di rabbia, delusione o un misto di entrambe le cose. Sapeva solo che per quel giorno ne aveva passate abbastanza anche lui e non aveva voglia di concludere quella chiacchierata con un litigio. Doveva rassegnarsi: non erano amici e non lo sarebbero mai diventati. Portò avanti le braccia e puntò i piedi, pronto ad alzarsi con un colpo di reni, ma si trovò invece a voltare il capo, stupito, verso Salvatore.

“Scusa.”

Lo aveva mormorato con un fil di voce e la faccia contrita.

“Mi sa che sono più stronzo di quanto tu creda.”

Gino rimase immobile, in silenzio, prendendosi lunghi attimi per studiare il difensore che aveva riportato il proprio sguardo sul ginocchio dolente. No, in quel momento non gli sembrava per niente stronzo, anzi. Gli sembrava piuttosto un ragazzino con un tremendo bisogno di una parola o di un gesto affettuoso, di quelli che suo fratello non gli faceva mai mancare quando era demoralizzato.

_Al più mi morde_ , si disse Gino, allungando la mano e posandogliela sulla spalla. “Non mi hai ancora detto come va il ginocchio.”

 

Salvatore osservò la mano sulla sua spalla, la sua presa ferma e gentile. Risalì con lo sguardo lungo le dita, lungo quei pochi centimetri di pelle scoperta tra la fasciatura e la manica della maglietta, per poi percorrere il collo, il profilo della mandibola, indugiare sulla linea morbida delle sue labbra e arrivare ai suoi occhi. La penombra della stanza nascondeva il colore delle sue iridi, ma neanche il buio più completo avrebbe potuto nascondere la sua espressione rassicurante.

Salvatore si avvicinò, lento, fino a posare la testa nell’incavo fra la spalla e il collo del suo capitano, fino a sfiorarlo con il naso e inspirare il suo odore: sapeva di pulito, di aria fresca e di sole. _Magari ha anche un buon sapore_ , considerò, senza avere il coraggio di trovare una risposta. Piegò appena le labbra in un sorriso, socchiudendo gli occhi: “Sei comodo, Hernandez, lo sai?”

“Lo devo prendere per un complimento?”

Gentile si strinse nelle spalle: “Vedi un po’ tu.”

Gino sorrise, facendo scivolare un braccio sulla sua nuca a circondargli entrambe le spalle.

“Te le insegnano alla scuola per capitani perfetti, queste tecniche?” chiese ancora Gentile, accoccolandosi meglio addosso a lui e lasciandosi avvolgere da quell’abbraccio rubato.

“Naaah!” rispose il portiere, arricciando il naso e passandogli la mano libera tra i capelli perché smettessero di fargli il solletico. “Imparata sul campo di battaglia della famiglia Hernandez.”

_Forse non è così impossibile diventare amici_ , si disse Gino, stupito da quell’improvvisa – e piacevole – intimità. Chiuse gli occhi, poggiando a sua volta la guancia sulla testa del compagno e assaporando quel momento di tregua così agognata: quei gesti d’affetto non riuscivano a cancellare le frustrazioni, ma aiutavano a lenirle un po’ _. Forse potrebbe essere difficile rimanere amici_ , considerò Gino, scacciando subito quel pensiero dalla mente. Basta problemi per quel giorno, ora voleva solo godersi la tenerezza.

“Sai una cosa, Gino?” mormorò Salvatore, accarezzando le fasciature che coprivano il polso sinistro del suo capitano. “Fa più male l’orgoglio.”

 

***

 


	5. Fuoco vivo

CAPITOLO 5

 

_ 14 ottobre 2009 _

 

**_ Fuoco vivo _ **

 

L’allenatore entrò in infermeria senza bussare. Si mise in un angolo, a braccia conserte, lo sguardo cupo fisso su Hernandez e sul medico. Era preoccupato: non era sfuggito a nessuno che il portiere aveva fatto le ultime parate col sinistro anche quando non era di mano. E lui aveva paura di aver fatto una grossa cazzata a far scendere in campo Gino nonostante l’infortunio fresco di qualche giorno; non si sarebbe perdonato tanto facilmente se la sua leggerezza fosse costata cara a quel ragazzo.

Gino non riuscì a nascondere una smorfia di dolore quando il medico gli prese fra le mani il polso destro e l’avambraccio. Quella pulsazione dolorosa, che aveva cercato di ignorare in campo, prese a martellargli sempre più forte man mano che le bende venivano sciolte.

“Chiudi il pugno,” gli ordinò il medico, esaminandolo prima con le dita quindi con la sonda ecografica.

“Sto bene”, rispose Gino, eseguendo movimenti lenti e pastosi e digrignando i denti per lo sforzo, senza riuscire a completare il movimento.

“Ora riaprilo.”

“Sto bene,” ribadì Gino, raggiungendo una posizione semiflessa delle dita che gli dava maggior sollievo. “Ahia!” si lasciò sfuggire, quando il medico, poco delicatamente, lo costrinse a estenderle del tutto.

“Sto bene,” soffiò il portiere. Sembrava più un mantra che un’affermazione.

“Non può giocare il secondo tempo,” decretò il medico rivolto all’allenatore, una volta concluso l’esame. “Le dimensioni degli ematomi sono aumentate e la lesione ai flessori sembra essere passata da un primo a un secondo grado abbondante. E anche gli estensori stanno soffrendo.”  
“Cosa vuol dire?” volle sapere Gino.

“Che rischi una lacerazione completa dei muscoli dell’avambraccio. Il che potrebbe compromettere molto più di una semplice partita.”

“Questa non è una _semplice_ partita,” replicò Gino, stizzito. Non poteva finire così. Non _doveva_ finire così. “Non mi può fasciare più stretto? Darmi un antidolorifico? Dopo potrò riposarmi, ma almeno mi lasci finire questo incontro!”

“Stupido ragazzo!” lo interruppe l’allenatore severo, mentre il medico scuoteva la testa in segno di diniego. “Vuoi capire che a scendere in campo conciato così fai del male sia a te stesso che alla squadra?”

“Non posso arrendermi così, mister,” insistette Gino. “Se vinciamo questa partita abbiamo una possibilità di passare agli ottavi, ma se perdiamo... se perdiamo è finita!”

L’allenatore continuò a fissarlo, in silenzio.

“Per favore.” Aveva lo sguardo che voleva rimanere fermo, Gino, che non voleva supplicare. E la voce che tremava.

 _Te lo sto facendo,_ sospirò l’allenatore. _Sto evitando che ti rovini la carriera per uno stupido infortunio che non vuoi lasciar guarire_. Non diede la consistenza del suono a quelle parole perché sapeva che sarebbero state comunque vane: aveva avuto anche lui diciannove anni, anzi quando gli era successa la stessa cosa era più vecchio, ma non più saggio. E i legamenti del suo ginocchio erano andati, partita dopo partita e intervento dopo intervento, mettendo una croce sulla sua carriera quando di anni ne aveva solo ventisei. Eppure, ai tempi, una partita aveva avuto molto più valore di una noiosa convalescenza: cosa avrebbe potuto fargli un dannato infortunio di così insormontabile? Ora lo sapeva.

“Rassegnati, Hernandez: non giocherai il secondo tempo.”

Gino non gli aveva mai sentito quel tono così perentorio ed ebbe la netta sensazione che controbattere sarebbe stato inutile, se non dannoso: avrebbe creato inutili tensioni quando serviva solo lucidità da parte di tutti. Chinò il capo, sconfitto: “Cosa devo fare, mister?”

“Continua a fare il buon capitano: dai la fascia al tuo vice e fiducia al tuo secondo.”

Il portiere annuì, serrando la mandibola. Strinse forte gli occhi, giusto per un attimo, per cacciare indietro le lacrime e per trovare un’espressione consona a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare. Crederci ancora. Nei suoi compagni, se non in sé stesso.

“A testa alta, Hernandez.” La mano del mister lo costrinse a rialzare il viso, con una carezza ruvida e schietta. “Non hai niente di cui rimproverarti, per cui cammina a testa alta. I tuoi compagni hanno bisogno anche di questo.”

Gino annuì di nuovo, in silenzio.

***

 

Lo spogliatoio era quasi vuoto, gli ultimi ritardatari stavano recuperando le loro cose per poi avviarsi verso il pullman.

Gino stava finendo di riporre nel borsone la sua roba, la mente capace di formulare solo un pensiero – _siamo fuori, siamo fuori, siamo fuori_ – e impedito nei movimenti più elementari dalle fasciature alle braccia. Lo sapeva che servivano a limitargli il dolore, lo sapeva che erano fatte apposta perché i polsi e le dita si muovessero il meno possibile, ma non sopportava di far fatica persino a prender su l’asciugamano bagnato per non parlare dei morsi che si era dato alle guance nei vari tentativi di allacciarsi le scarpe.

Fletté le dita lentamente senza arrivare a toccare il palmo della mano coi polpastrelli: faceva male e aveva l’impressione che quelle mani così malandate non fossero più in grado di reggere niente, neppure il peso della sconfitta. Le sentiva inutili. Anzi, tutto quello che aveva fatto quel giorno si era rivelato completamente inutile. Ogni gesto, ogni parola. Persino ogni speranza. Erano fuori e non aveva potuto impedirlo. Si chinò ancora di più sul borsone, il mento che poggiava sullo sterno, e strizzò forte gli occhi: si sentiva come se avesse tradito tutti quanti. La sua razionalità gli stava urlando che farsi più male di quanto già avesse fatto non avrebbe giovato a nessuno, ma a lui sembrava di aver abbandonato i suoi compagni. Di non essere stato con loro a lottare fino alla fine. E questo gli provocava un dolore nel petto che era molto più forte di quello alle braccia e un brusio nelle orecchie – _siamo fuori, siamo fuori, siamo fuori_ – che sovrastava la voce della razionalità. Si passò una mano sul viso, per ricacciare indietro le lacrime che pungevano dietro le palpebre abbassate e per asciugarne una che non aveva voluto saperne di rimanere al suo posto. In questo le bende dimostravano una certa utilità. Sospirò, una volta di più e chiuse la zip del borsone. Ne prese i manici fra le dita, ma una fitta di dolore al braccio lo fece desistere dal tentativo di sollevarlo. _Così non va_ , pensò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, ancora più frustrato dal non riuscire a eseguire nemmeno quel gesto così automatico e quotidiano. Infilò il braccio destro dentro i manici con l’intenzione di farli scorrere fino alla spalla con l’aiuto dell’altra mano, ma dovette desistere anche dal completare quel movimento. “Maledizione!” imprecò a bassa voce, liberandosi nuovamente dei manici del borsone e cercando un’altra alternativa.

 

Salvatore era fermo in piedi pochi metri indietro rispetto a Gino. Non sapeva più da quanto tempo non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso al suo capitano. Lo aveva visto strappare al mister il permesso di giocare quella partita per sfinimento, con l’unico risultato di aggravare le proprie condizioni e di essere sostituito comunque. Lo aveva visto provare a fare l’ottimista, a mettere la fascia al braccio di Alessio con lo sguardo fiducioso, a dare una pacca di incoraggiamento ad Angelo e sorridere a tutti, chiedendo loro di dare il meglio in campo. Ma se Salvatore aveva imparato una cosa, era che Gino non sapeva mentire. Poteva reggere nella parte del bravo capitano, ma lo sguardo con cui aveva seguito gli altri mentre uscivano dallo spogliatoio per giocare il secondo tempo era stato così spento da far male.

E anche durante quel secondo tempo in cui entrambe le squadre avevano ceduto alla paura e si erano asserragliate in difesa, Salvatore aveva osservato Gino mordersi il labbro inferiore – lo faceva spesso, quando era agitato o anche solo pensieroso – e tirarsi le maniche della felpa fin sulle dita, incitare i suoi compagni, osservare – febbrile – ogni passaggio, persino sopprimere l’impeto di alzarsi in piedi e dare direttive anche da lì, da bordo campo. Poi i tre fischi dell’arbitro avevano terminato ogni cosa e lo sguardo del portiere si era di nuovo spento. E a Gentile questo particolare aveva fatto male, senza neanche sapersi spiegare il perché. La camminata con le spalle un po’ ricurve in avanti, lo sguardo per terra, le braccia inerti lungo i fianchi... non aveva mai visto _quell’Hernandez_ e Salvatore si sentiva combattuto tra il prenderlo per spalle e scuoterlo per farlo tornare come prima o stupire persino sé stesso e...

_“Lascia stare.” Salvatore gli si era avvicinato da dietro, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Gino trasalì al tocco e si voltò verso di lui. Aveva gli occhi lucidi._

_“Ce la faccio,” rispose Gino tornando a chiudere le dita attorno ai manici del borsone, l’ennesima smorfia di dolore sul viso._

_Salvatore gli prese la mano con una delicatezza che contrastava con l’espressione severa del suo viso. “Smettila di sforzarti inutilmente,” lo riprese. Non voleva vederlo penare ancora quel giorno. Aveva già dato anche troppo in quella partita._

_Gino sospirò, lasciando pesare la sua mano in quella di Salvatore._

_“Hai fatto una gran partita, capitano,” gli mormorò Salvatore, accarezzandogli il palmo della mano con il pollice. “Sia in campo che fuori.”_

_“Abbiamo perso,” rispose contrito il portiere. Il pomo d’Adamo si alzò e si abbassò velocemente, ma nessun singhiozzo uscì dalle sue labbra. Solo un sospiro._

_“Non hai nulla di cui rimproverarti,” aggiunse Salvatore, in risposta alla sua cupezza._ Forse Gino aveva bisogno di un abbraccio in quel momento _, pensò il difensore, ma lui non era tipo da abbracci. Forse poteva bastargli una spalla, poteva bastargli sapere che, nonostante la sconfitta, aveva apprezzato il suo tentativo disperato per mantenerli in gara, che se solo non avessero annullato quel goal per un fuorigioco dubbio magari sarebbero lì a esultare – e abbracciarsi – per la vittoria e non alle prese con quel goffo tentativo di consolazione._

_“Usi le mie parole contro di me?” ribatté Gino con un lampo di allegria negli occhi._

_Salvatore si strinse nelle spalle, un sorriso accennato sulle labbra. Se le morse appena – proprio come faceva Gino – prima di lasciargli andare la mano, superarlo e caricarsi il suo borsone in spalla. “L’hai detto tu che quando uno fa del suo meglio poi non dovrebbe avere nulla da rimproverarsi, no?” Si diresse verso l’uscita in silenzio, senza attendere una risposta. Non ne era sicuro, ma lo sguardo di Gino gli era parso sollevato, come se un peso in meno gli gravasse sulle spalle. Un peso che, con il borsone, doveva c’entrare poco o niente..._

 

“Ehi, Gentile, ti sei incantato?” lo canzonò Christian sventolandogli le dita aperte davanti agli occhi.

Salvatore, ancora immobile nel punto in cui si trovava, si riscosse dalle sue fantasie, tornando bruscamente alla realtà. Vide Alessio avvicinarsi a Gino e dirgli “Aspetta, ci penso io,” afferrando il borsone del portiere e caricandoselo in spalla. Il centrocampista prese quindi il proprio con l’altra mano e fece cenno al capitano di avviarsi verso la porta.

Christian superò Salvatore, andando a dare una pacca a Gino in mezzo alla schiena e facendolo trasalire. Gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, costringendolo a incamminarsi con lui, e, alzando l’altro braccio al cielo, urlò: “Non siamo perdenti: siamo geni incompresi!”

 _Idiota_ , pensò Salvatore, invidiando la capacità di Christian di chiudere dentro il campo quel che succedeva in partita e ripartire, fuori, allegro e festaiolo come se nulla fosse successo. Se era deluso, sapeva nasconderlo bene.

Gino, invece, sorrise: non uno di quelli che gli illuminavano tutto il viso, ma, almeno per un attimo, aveva perso quell’espressione alla _mi è appena morto il gatto_ che aveva dalla fine dell’incontro. Sia Gino che Christian erano stati poi costretti a fermarsi da un Alessio incastrato nella porta con i due borsoni. “Ci penso io!” urlò di nuovo Christian lasciando Gino, prendendo una breve rincorsa e scagliandosi addosso ad Alessio a mo’ di ariete. La situazione si sbloccò: i due si sbilanciarono e investirono qualcuno fuori dalla porta. E, considerato il rosario di maremme che scaturì dall’incastro di arti e corpi, dovevano aver investito in pieno Fabio.

“Non prendertela con lui.”

Salvatore si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, scoprendo di aver Marco di fianco. “Scusa?”

“Stavi guardando Gino con espressione assassina.”  
“Stavo...” _facendo un viaggio mentale degno di Beautiful in chiave gay._ Deglutì. “Ero solo assorto.” Indurì ancora più lo sguardo, sperando di dissimulare che, in realtà, si stava vergognando come un cane. E no, non lo sapeva se per aver avuto quella specie di allucinazione, se perché Christian gliela aveva interrotta o se perché era quello che avrebbe dovuto fare lui, invece che lasciarlo fare ad altri.

“Aaaah!” fece Marco saputo, caricandosi in spalla il borsone. “Se quando sei assorto hai quell’espressione, quando ti incazzi cosa fai? Raggi inceneritori dagli occhi modello Ciclope degli X-Men?”

***

 

Gino non riusciva a stare fermo quando aveva qualcosa che non andava. Non che ci riuscisse quando le cose andavano bene, ma in quel caso, almeno, non veniva preso da quella sensazione di claustrofobia che gli faceva sembrare ogni stanza un luogo asfittico e soffocante.

Dopo cena non se l’era sentita di chiudersi in camera: era uscito per fare due passi e i piedi lo avevano condotto al campo da calcio che, in quei giorni, avevano usato per gli allenamenti. Appena aperto il cancello, Gino inspirò profondamente: l’erba sotto i piedi, il buio della sera appena rischiarato dai lampioni della strada e l’aria fresca riuscivano di dargli una sensazione più vicina al concetto di casa di quanto fosse in grado di fare una stanza d’albergo.

Si diresse verso la porta più vicina e si sedette per terra, appoggiando la schiena al palo e abbracciandosi le ginocchia. Ci aveva provato anche questa volta a mantenere una faccia passabilmente ottimista con i compagni nello spogliatoio. Ce l’aveva messa tutta per far sentire la sua fiducia e il suo appoggio dalla panchina. Ci aveva provato a trovare un appiglio a cui attaccarsi per non perdere ogni speranza. Ma l’espressione che aveva visto sulla faccia del mister gli aveva segato le gambe. Si era dovuto rassegnare alle sue parole: _è inutile farsi illusioni_. Stavolta erano davvero fuori. Il Giappone era in testa con 6 punti, seguiva l’Uruguay a 3, quindi c’erano loro, 1 punto a pari merito con il Messico. Sarebbe dovuto succedere un miracolo per rientrare in gara: ossia che il Messico battesse l’Uruguay e che loro battessero il Giappone con una differenza reti vantaggiosa. Ma, per quanto fosse ottimista, sapeva bene che quella era pura utopia.

Tirò fuori il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni, soppesandolo nella mano. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul campo buio e poi più in là, fino alle luci della strada. Un brivido gli corse lungo il collo e la schiena: si chiuse la zip della felpa fino al mento e si tirò le maniche della felpa sopra le dita. L’aria di quella sera era decisamente più fresca e più umida del solito. _Farei meglio a rientrare_ , pensò, ma invece di alzarsi in piedi, appoggiò la fronte alle ginocchia e si lasciò andare a un lungo sospiro. L’anno prima, praticamente con la stessa squadra, erano arrivati secondi alla finale degli europei mentre ora non erano riusciti neanche a superare la fase a gironi. Sapeva di aver dato il massimo in tutti i sensi, ma non riusciva a farci niente se la consapevolezza – o era paura? – di aver deluso persone che credevano in lui bruciava come fuoco vivo. Ancora più della sconfitta.

Digitò lentamente il messaggio, maledicendo le dita indolenzite: “ _Il mister ha detto che non ci farà giocare contro di voi. Mi dispiace: so quanto ci tenevi. Ci tenevo anch’io.”_

Non era riuscito a dare a Shingo la sua sfida e a Salvatore la possibilità di giocare ancora in quel campionato.

Per quanto Shingo avrebbe potuto rimanerci male, sapeva che l’amico gli sarebbe corso incontro alla prossima occasione, ben più preoccupato del suo infortunio che della loro sfida. _È solo rimandata_ , gli avrebbe detto, sorridente e sbarazzino come al solito.

Ma Gentile era fatto di un’altra pasta. Si era sentito il suo sguardo addosso quel giorno, ed era stato uno sguardo severo e per nulla indulgente. Gli aveva chiesto di avere fiducia in lui e nella squadra e, irrazionalmente, si sentiva come se quella fiducia l’avesse tradita. Se tante volte aveva pensato che Salvatore sapesse essere insopportabile e insensibile, ora sentiva di meritarsi ogni crudeltà gli avesse rivolto, che fosse fatta di parole o di silenzi pesanti come macigni poco importava. Con Salvatore non sarebbe bastata una pacca sulla spalla come con gli altri compagni, né un messaggio come con Shingo.

_Perché con Salvatore le cose dovevano essere sempre così dannatamente complicate?_

***

 

Salvatore era salito in camera, ma quella sera la solitudine – da sempre sua più fida compagna – si stava rivelando più simile a un peso che a un conforto. Si sdraiò sul letto ancora vestito e si infilò le cuffie dell’i-pod nelle orecchie. Mandò avanti una canzone dopo l’altra fino a fermarsi su un pezzo metal in cui basso e batteria la facevano da padrone, trovandola particolarmente adatta al suo umore nonché un ottimo accompagnamento per l’intensa attività cerebrale del momento: fissare diligentemente il soffitto bianco.

Erano fuori davvero, questa volta. Ora non l’attendeva nessuna sfida contro il Giappone, nessun riscatto contro Aoi. Aveva sperato che i suoi compagni potessero vincere contro il Messico e aveva fatto esattamente quello che Gino gli aveva chiesto: avere fiducia. Come aveva sospettato, non era servito a niente. Eppure non si era pentito di essersi fidato del suo capitano. _Capitano_. Non aveva mai chiamato Hernandez così, prima di quel giorno. _Gino. Chissà dov’era finito_... Odiava ammetterlo, ma sentiva un fastidioso senso di vuoto quando non l’aveva attorno. Stava diventando possessivo nei suoi confronti e non erano neppure amici. _Non so neppure se lo voglio come amico_ , sospirò incazzato. Si portò a sedere con un colpo di reni, spegnendo l’i-pod e buttandolo sul comodino: aveva già abbastanza confusione in testa senza aggiungerne altra nelle orecchie. Si alzò in piedi, stavolta cauto: il ginocchio continuava a dargli fastidio, soprattutto nei movimenti bruschi e non era il caso di strapazzarlo proprio ora che stava migliorando. Tuttavia anche quel ginocchio era motivo di rabbia e frustrazione: se avesse potuto sfogarsi in allenamento forse non sarebbe arrivato a quello stato di nervosismo continuo e sfibrante.

Si diresse verso il balcone, e lasciò vagare lo sguardo su quella metropoli che non sembrava avere fine. Sorrise amaro: quella città aveva visto solo le sue debolezze, le sue sconfitte. E non gli aveva dato neppure la possibilità di una rivincita. Per il World Youth non c’erano più possibilità mentre... _Forse dovrei crearmela_ , si disse, il pensiero che tornava a Gino che usciva dall’albergo con le mani in tasca, Gino che negli spogliatoi si faceva aiutare da Alessio, Gino che sorrideva alle idiozie di Christian. E lui – idiota – che stava a osservare senza combinare niente. Senza neanche sperare perché, a essere sincero, non sapeva quello che voleva.

Salvatore Gentile non era abituato a essere confuso. La sua vita era sempre corsa su binari netti, perfettamente suddivisa fra il bianco e il nero: fra perdenti e vincitori, fra giusto e sbagliato, fra importante e inutile. E fino a quel momento ciò che non era il calcio, per lui, era sempre stato inutile. Sì, c’erano gli amici, i compagni di squadra. C’erano state delle storie di lunghezza variabile tra il tempo di una scopata e quattro mesi di mazzate nelle palle, ma non c’era mai stato un pensiero così fisso e fastidioso da diventare ossessivo.

Si passò una mano fra i capelli, distogliendo lo sguardo da Tokyo e osservando il braccio appoggiato alla balaustra. Aveva lasciato la felpa sul letto e ora aveva la pelle d’oca. Ma non era il freddo a farlo tremare, a lui non aveva mai dato fastidio il freddo.

Era assurdo il rapporto che, ritiro dopo ritiro e partita dopo partita, aveva costruito con Gino: aveva iniziato con il rendersi odioso – e forse anche ridicolo – e aveva finito con il farsi abbracciare e consolare come un ragazzino. Ma – _cazzo!_ – quanto gli era piaciuto quell’abbraccio: non c’era stata passione, non c’era stato nulla di vagamente erotico, eppure Salvatore, per la prima volta nella sua vita, si era sentito appagato dalla mera dolcezza del gesto. Avrebbe potuto dormirci fra quelle braccia, se ad un certo punto non si fossero messi a ridere come due cretini perché, oltre al sedere gelato, i loro muscoli avevano cominciato a gridare vendetta a suon di crampi per le posizioni contorte a cui li avevano costretti. Solo quando si erano sciolti, Salvatore aveva ricordato quante volte avrebbe voluto avere tra le mani il suo corpo e il desiderio di un contatto molto meno casto lo aveva sferzato da capo a piedi. Avrebbe voluto infilargli le mani sotto la maglia e sentire la sua pelle. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo e togliersi una volta per tutte il dubbio che quelle labbra dannatamente morbide e fresche fossero davvero un ricordo e non solo un sogno. Invece gli aveva detto _buonanotte_ e si era infilato sotto le coperte. E, contro ogni pronostico, ci aveva messo un attimo ad addormentarsi, sentendosi ancora cullato dal suo abbraccio, dalla sua mano fra i capelli, dal suo respiro che gli solleticava una guancia.

Sferrò un pugno contro la balaustra mentre un ringhio smorzato gli uscì dalle labbra.

_Come cazzo hai fatto a entrarmi così sotto la pelle?_

***

 

Gino entrò in camera senza accendere la luce. Era una cosa che faceva sempre, e Salvatore avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché, ma preferì restare in silenzio e lasciargli credere che stesse già dormendo. Sarebbero state complicate le parole, quella sera: erano entrambi nervosi e sarebbe stato facile fraintendersi e, forse, anche litigare. E Gentile non aveva più nessuna voglia di litigare con lui. Meglio osservarlo, in silenzio, trattenendo anche il fiato perché un respiro più grosso degli altri non lo tradisse. C’erano abitudini che in altre persone lo avrebbero persino innervosito, ma viste su Gino lo facevano sorridere: tipo il fatto che si togliesse le scarpe allacciate e poi dovesse slacciarle per infilarsele di nuovo oppure – come in quel momento – che si togliesse la felpa e la maglietta in un unico movimento, per poi passare i successivi cinque minuti a districare i due capi e a rimetterli per il verso giusto. Per la prima volta, da quando erano in Giappone, Salvatore ringraziò quelle maledette tende che non schermavano abbastanza la luce, facendo sì che il sole lo svegliasse puntualmente all’alba ogni mattina. Ora invece, i lampioni fuori dall’hotel e i fari delle auto di passaggio gli permettevano di osservarlo senza essere visto, come poche volte si era concesso prima. Aveva le spalle larghe, Gino, una schiena che sembrava fatta per metterci sopra le mani e l’attaccatura a _v_ dei capelli sul collo che pareva chiedere di essere baciata e mordicchiata. Salvatore deglutì a vuoto, lo sguardo che scendeva assieme ai pantaloni di Gino, la bocca improvvisamente secca. Sentì avvampare il viso e l’inguine e chiuse gli occhi per non vedere _lui_ e per riprendere quel controllo di cui era sempre andato fiero, ma che Gino stava mettendo a dura prova.

Quando li riaprì, Gino si stava infilando la maglietta del pigiama. Era voltato di tre quarti verso il proprio letto e aveva ancora la stessa espressione contrita di quel pomeriggio: la passeggiata non doveva averlo rasserenato gran che. Salvatore fece per dirgli qualcosa – _hai fatto una gran partita, capitano, sia in campo che fuori. Non hai nulla da rimproverarti_ –  quando il display del cellulare sul comodino si illuminò. Gino lo coprì con una mano – era grande, con le dita lunghe e ossute – per schermarlo. Non voleva disturbarlo, evidentemente. Salvatore si chiese chi potesse essere. _Forse un amico oppure_... Serrò gli occhi, arrabbiato e deluso come se un pugno invisibile l’avesse colpito allo stomaco, e voltò il capo dall’altra parte.

 

“ _Come stai, fratellino?”_

Il numero era quello di Luca, ma era Serena a chiamarlo _fratellino_ , nonostante fosse più piccola di lui. Dall’altro lato dovevano esserci entrambi. Gino sorrise: si erano sentiti poco in quei giorni e gli erano mancate le loro chiacchierate quotidiane. Si sedette sul letto, incrociando le gambe e appoggiando la schiena contro il muro.

“ _A pezzi, grazie. Le possibilità di passare il turno sono praticamente nulle e l’infortunio mi farà saltare delle giornate di campionato oltre che la partita contro il Giappone.”_

Con loro non aveva bisogno di mantenere i toni e la faccia allegra: poteva permettersi di essere triste, deluso e demoralizzato.

Persino amareggiato. Lanciò un’occhiata fugace a Salvatore disteso sul letto: si sentiva oppresso dalla sua presenza, giudicato senza meritare alcuna indulgenza. Non era normale sentirsi così per un compagno di squadra. _Per fortuna dorme_ , pensò. _Domani – a mente sicuramente più fredda – sarà più facile affrontarlo. Forse_. 

“ _Sei stato sfortunato, ma avrai modo di rifarti, vedrai!”_

 _Sì, sfortuna_ , si disse Gino. C’entrava anche quella, certo, ma il problema era che avevano funzionato male come squadra, sia in campo che fuori. E, infortuni o meno, i risultati parlavano da soli. Ma Luca e Serena avevano ragione: avrebbe metabolizzato quel World Youth, sarebbe riuscito a imparare persino qualcosa da quell’esperienza fallimentare una volta che la delusione avesse smesso di deformare gli eventi, quindi si sarebbe rifatto. 

“ _Sei riuscito a fare un po’ il turista almeno?”_

“ _Pochissimo... tra partite e allenamenti di tempo non ne è rimasto molto. Ma le foto che ho fatto vi piaceranno un sacco!”_

“ _Hai incontrato Shingo? E gli altri tuoi amici stranieri?”_

“ _Solo la sera della cerimonia di inaugurazione, ma non siamo riusciti a parlare più di tanto dato che, grazie al mio compagno di stanza, la festa ha rischiato di finire in rissa.”_

 _I dettagli al ritorno_ , pensò Gino. Il fratello e la sorella non avrebbero apprezzato la scenata che Salvatore aveva fatto a Shingo né tantomeno il teatrino che aveva imbastito in camera. Serena gli avrebbe anche dato del coglione per non averlo lasciato marcire sul pavimento oppure per non averne approfittato biecamente. Luca invece avrebbe approvato il comportamento di Gino, ma avrebbe segnato il nome del difensore vita natural durante sul suo personale libro nero. E, irrazionalmente, Gino non voleva che prendessero in antipatia Salvatore ancora prima di conoscerlo.

“ _Ma è sempre il solito tizio dei ritiri, quello che non ti sta tanto simpatico?”_

“ _Sempre lui... anche se conoscerlo meglio mi ha riservato parecchie sorprese.”_

Per quanto non potesse di dire di conoscerlo davvero, Gino aveva visto una faccia in quei giorni di Salvatore che non aveva mai conosciuto prima. Più di una volta aveva avuto l’impressione di trovarsi di fronte a un muro insormontabile fatto di arroganza e di silenzi, ma durante il World Youth aveva visto delle crepe in quel muro e la curiosità lo aveva spinto a guardare attraverso di esse, chiedendosi cosa ci fosse oltre. E quello che aveva visto gli era piaciuto. _Anche troppo,_ pensò con una fitta di rammarico.

“ _Quindi essere compagni di stanza è diventato improvvisamente interessante?”_

Serena doveva aver rubato il cellulare a Luca e preso il sopravvento sulla conversazione.

“ _Sere! Non è il momento di pensare a certe cose, sai? E poi non è il mio tipo.”_

“ _Potrebbe essere il mio?”_

Gino si lasciò scappare una risata silenziosa, alzando gli occhi dal display e accarezzando con lo sguardo la figura di Salvatore. _No_ , pensò con una fitta che assomigliava tanto alla gelosia, _non sarebbe stato neanche il tipo di sua sorella_ : si sarebbero sbranati a vicenda nel giro di un paio d’ore al massimo e ripulire tutto sarebbe stata una faticaccia. Ma tanto valeva stare al gioco. E poi Serena avrebbe avuto sicuramente più possibilità di conquistarlo.

_“Alto circa quanto me, biondo, occhi chiari, saccente e arrogante. Simpatico all’occorrenza. Da maneggiare con cautela.”_

“ _Magari non lo sposerei, ma una botta e via potrebbe anche starci!”_

Gino soffocò un’altra risata immaginando Luca riprendere Serena per la sua impudenza e Serena dare del puritano al _fratellone_.

La teoria dell’ _una botta e via_ con lui non aveva mai funzionato. Si affezionava in fretta alle persone e aveva sempre fatto parecchia fatica a scindere il sesso dai sentimenti. E si era sempre chiesto come facesse Serena a uscire con un ragazzo e scaricarlo facendosi gli stessi problemi che si faceva nel buttare un paio di slip nel cesto della biancheria sporca. Luca, d’altronde, era l’esatto contrario della _sorellina_ : fidanzato dall’età di quattordici anni con la stessa ragazza e mai un ripensamento o un cedimento.

“ _Sere, di solito sono i ragazzi quelli da una botta e via. Perché tu lo sei mentre io e Luca no?”_

“ _Perché Luca è all’antica, tu sei un romantico e io sono l’Evoluzione.”_

 

Salvatore tornò a voltare il capo verso Gino, lentamente, sperando di passare inosservato. Le sue risate silenziose lo avevano incuriosito e ora che poteva vedere il suo viso illuminato dal display del cellulare, notò che era più disteso, più sereno. _Chissà chi diavolo era al telefono per avere quell’effetto su di lui_ , si chiese, artigliando il cuscino.

 

“ _Gino, sei sicuro che il World Youth sia l’unico problema, vero?”_

Luca aveva ripreso possesso del proprio cellulare, concluse Gino. No, il World Youth non era l’unico problema, anche se era l’unico a cui si era concesso di pensare fino a quel momento. Sorrise, una volta di più colpito da come suo fratello fosse in grado di mettere il dito nella piaga anche via sms. Con delicatezza, certo, tentando anche un briciolo di anestesia, ma con precisione chirurgica.

_“Tranquilli, non ho intenzione di fare cazzate. Non è proprio il momento.”_

_“Non è mai il momento di fare cazzate, solo che si fanno.”_

Sempre saggio, Luca. La luce dello schermo del cellulare si affievolì e poi si spense, lasciando Gino a fissare ancora una volta Salvatore. Per un attimo ebbe l’impressione di vedere i suoi occhi aperti, intenti a osservarlo, ma fu solo un attimo. Il tempo di un battito di ciglia e di nuovo Gentile era lì, profondamente addormentato.

Sarebbe stata una cazzata, lo sapeva benissimo. Salvatore non era davvero il suo tipo: aveva sempre preferito ragazzi dal fascino mediterraneo e, soprattutto, si era sempre tenuto alla larga dai compagni di qualsiasi squadra. Capitano o meno non si sarebbe mai perdonato di combinare dei casini in squadra per situazioni personali. E poi sarebbe stata una distrazione e, in qualche modo, si sarebbe fatto beccare. Era trasparente alle emozioni, lui, quello che pensava gli si dipingeva in faccia senza filtri. E poi da uno come Salvatore, se si fosse innamorato, si sarebbe fatto massacrare: dai suoi silenzi, dai suoi sguardi imperscrutabili, dal suo cinismo. _Anzi_ , si corresse, _mi sto già facendo massacrare_. Ed era ancora alla fase del _mi piace_.

_“Ok: sei cotto. Fortuna che non è il tuo tipo! Almeno è gay?”_

_Bella domanda!_ , si disse Gino. La risposta non l’aveva ancora trovata. C’era stata la sera della cerimonia del World Youth a seminare qualche dubbio a riguardo, ma l’impressione che il comportamento di Salvatore fosse stato volto a umiliarlo non era mai stata smentita. Piuttosto, c’erano stati momenti in cui la sua omosessualità in qualche modo pareva infastidire il difensore. Come se normalmente non ci pensasse poi la consapevolezza scendeva dal cielo o da chissà dove e lo raggelava. Era successo anche poche sere prima: solo un attimo – un respiro trattenuto un po’ più a lungo – prima di rilassarsi tra le sue braccia, in silenzio, respirandogli sul collo e facendogli il solletico con i capelli. E Gino era stato bene a tenerlo così ed era sicuro che anche Salvo fosse stato bene, a coccolarsi a vicenda, a godere dell’essere lì, insieme e... _cazzo! Quell’attimo c’era stato._

Gino sospirò: anche l’intuito di Serena funzionava perfettamente. Era decisamente meno chirurgico di quello di Luca, ma il bersaglio lo centrava comunque. Spaccandolo in mille pezzi, a volte.

***


	6. Come nebbia

CAPITOLO 6

 

_**Come nebbia** _

 

Salvatore si svegliò con la sensazione di cadere sempre più velocemente nel nulla assoluto, senza nessun appiglio e con la certezza che, prima o poi, avrebbe raggiunto una superficie che aspettava solo il glorioso attimo in cui si sarebbe sfracellato. Si sedette di scatto sul letto con il cuore a mille e la sensazione che l’aria avesse perso la strada per entrare nei suoi polmoni. Si guardò attorno, spaesato: era nella solita stanza di albergo in una via impronunciabile di Tokyo, Giappone. Va tutto bene, biascicò a denti stretti, continuando a ispezionare la stanza. Quando vide il letto di Gino vuoto ebbe un moto di panico: sentì il cuore saltare un battito ed ebbe l’impressione che passasse un tempo infinito prima di sentire il successivo. Idiota, si disse prendendosi la testa tra le mani e costringendo il respiro a riprendere un ritmo regolare. Tra qualche giorno finirà tutto. Ma non riuscì a trovare né sollievo né rammarico nella certezza del ritorno a casa.  
Salvatore appoggiò i piedi al pavimento e si voltò verso la portafinestra accuratamente accostata. Le tende si muovevano appena, a tratti increspate dall’aria fredda della notte; un’automobile solitaria passò nella strada e i suoi fari illuminarono per un attimo la stanza di un cupo bagliore. Gino doveva essere là fuori. Che diavolo starà facendo?, si chiese con un moto di preoccupazione. E di rabbia perché non avrebbe dovuto essere preoccupato, perché Gino era perfettamente in grado di cavarsela da solo e se non aveva chiesto il suo aiuto allora voleva dire che non ne aveva bisogno. O che non lo voleva. Magari stava di nuovo scambiando messaggi con qualcuno... Salvatore inspirò profondamente e buttò fuori tutto il fiato sperando, invano, che il malumore lo seguisse: ormai non avrebbe neppure saputo dire se era davvero con Gino che ce l’aveva oppure con sé stesso. Si voltò verso il comodino di Gino e intravide la sagoma dell’abat-jour spenta, quella del libro che stava leggendo e sopra... allungò la mano per sincerarsene: sì, era proprio il suo cellulare. Era solo.  
Posso esserci anche se non mi cerca, pensò Salvatore. Non mi manderà via. Non ha il mio stesso stupido orgoglio.  
Non era certo la prima volta che perdevano una partita importante, ma non aveva mai visto Gino così sconfitto. La scena nello spogliatoio di quel pomeriggio, dopo la partita, gli tornò in mente con prepotenza: ora aveva la possibilità di dirgli ciò che non aveva detto – hai fatto una gran partita, capitano, sia in campo che fuori –, di agire invece che limitarsi a fulminare con lo sguardo i compagni che avevano fatto quello che lui avrebbe dovuto fare. Proprio come quel pomeriggio, continuava a provare la stessa voglia di condividere quel peso che pareva schiacciarlo, di vedere sul suo volto un sorriso che arrivasse a illuminargli gli occhi. Si morse l’interno della guancia: lui non aveva mai dato importanza a cose come queste, liquidando sempre situazioni simili con un’alzata di spalle e l’immancabile saranno cazzi suoi. Ma quando si trattava di lui erano anche affari propri.  
Sapeva di non essere mai stato gran che bravo con le parole, ma avrebbe trovato il modo di farsi capire, a costo di essere brusco, irruente, perfino aggressivo. Di una cosa era certo: non riusciva più a sopportare quel silenzio che era calato fra loro, denso e soffocante come la nebbia in una fredda e umida giornata d’inverno. Si strinse la radice del naso tra il pollice e l’indice e serrò forte le palpebre: doveva farlo. Doveva uscire e parlargli perché erano mesi che quel chiodo fisso di nome Gino e di cognome Hernandez non gli dava pace e, fino a quel momento, la situazione non aveva fatto che peggiorare. Non lo faccio per lui, mentì. Pensare di farlo solo per sé stesso forse gli avrebbe dato un po’ più di coraggio.  
Si alzò in piedi e si sgranchì il collo e le spalle per poi dirigersi deciso verso il balcone.

“Se vuoi suicidarti fai prima a buttarti di sotto. L’assideramento, a queste temperature, richiederebbe una lunga e sofferta agonia.”  
Gino sobbalzò. “Non volevo svegliarti,” mormorò. Voltò lo sguardo verso Salvatore, per sincerarsi che fosse reale e non frutto di un’allucinazione, quindi riportò le braccia sulla balaustra e l’attenzione sulle luci della città.  
“Non l’hai fatto.” Salvatore si avvicinò. Un brivido gli partì dalla nuca e gli corse lungo la schiena, fino a perdersi chissà dove. Non dovevano essere più di dieci gradi lì fuori. “Che ci fai ancora in piedi alle quattro del mattino? Provi a buscarti una polmonite?”  
“Non riuscivo a dormire. E avevo bisogno di aria.” Quella sensazione di claustrofobia che si impossessava di lui ogni volta che si sentiva inquieto non gli dava tregua. Si era voltato e rivoltato nel letto per ore, senza sosta, provando a dormire e fallendo miseramente nell’impresa: troppi pensieri avevano fatto della sua testa il loro personale campo di battaglia, troppe situazioni gli erano scappate di mano e ora gli parevano irrisolvibili e al di fuori della sua portata. Si sentiva irrazionalmente in colpa di tutto quello che era andato storto. Com’è che gli aveva detto il mister? Stupido ragazzo! Aveva avuto ragione: sapeva di non avere nulla da rimproverarsi per il World Youth. E non aveva nulla da rimproverarsi neppure per Salvo, ma avrebbe voluto dirgli mi dispiace perché erano fuori dal torneo, perché lo aveva evitato perché il suo giudizio era diventato così importante da fargli paura e fino a quel giorno non se ne era neppure reso conto pienamente, perché non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quello che avevano detto Luca e Serena e, soprattutto, perché avevano dannatamente ragione. Perché aveva desiderato avvicinarsi a lui abbastanza da essergli amico e invece... “Mi dispiace averti svegliato,” ripeté, soprappensiero. Stava tremando: il freddo e l’umidità dovevano essergli entrati dentro a tradimento. Come lui.  
“Torna a letto prima di congelarti completamente.”  
Aveva sentito Gino voltarsi e rivoltarsi nel letto senza trovare né pace né sonno. Quella scintilla di serenità che gli aveva visto sul volto illuminato dal display del cellulare sembrava non esserci mai stata.  
Gino non aveva dato segno di aver inteso le sue parole, tanto che Salvatore si chiese se le avesse udite. Il capitano non mostrava nessuna voglia di rientrare. Aveva la pelle delle braccia increspata dal freddo, le nocche delle dita arrossate e gli occhi lucidi, ma non si era spostato di un millimetro. Era stupito e contento che Salvatore fosse venuto a cercarlo e, allo stesso tempo, contrariato: non era ancora pronto per parlargli. Doveva riappropriarsi del suo equilibrio prima di poter sostenere il suo sguardo deluso.  
“Tu non mi stai ascoltando.” Salvatore gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, possessivo.  
Gino sussultò a quel contatto: le mani di Gentile erano calde attraverso la stoffa leggera della maglietta. Si irrigidì: Salvatore avrebbe potuto fraintendere. O capire come stavano le cose, che sarebbe stato anche peggio.  
“Che c’è, Hernandez?” sbottò Gentile, spazientito. “Non è da te comportarti così.”  
Gino voltò appena la testa per intercettare il suo sguardo. Si stupì nel trovarlo più preoccupato che deluso. “Così come?”  
“Stare zitto. Isolarti. Congelarti inutilmente.” La stretta sulle spalle del portiere si fece più vigorosa.  
Gino inspirò profondamente. Salvatore aveva perfettamente ragione, ma in quel momento era l’unica cosa che riuscisse a fare. Fingere – o anche solo dissimulare – non era mai stato nelle sue corde, soprattutto quando i pensieri erano troppi e troppo aggrovigliati. “È solo una serata storta,” si schermì, nella speranza di non suscitare nuove domande. In fin dei conti Gentile era sempre stato la riservatezza fatta persona, perché mai era così interessato a lui proprio ora?  
“Lo so che non mi consideri un amico, Hernandez,” citò Salvatore. “Ma se vuoi possiamo parlarne.”  
Di nuovo, Gino cercò i suoi occhi. Non vi trovò sarcasmo, così come non ce n’era stato nella sua voce.  
“Credevo che le lamentele ti infastidissero.”  
“Per te potrei fare un’eccezione.”  
Probabilmente Gentile sarebbe stato un ottimo confidente se non fosse stato la causa di gran parte dei suoi turbamenti. Gino sorrise, suo malgrado, e sentì i muscoli del collo e della schiena rilassarsi così all’improvviso da avvertire una vertigine e trovarsi a poggiare la testa alla spalla di Gentile senza sapere come ci fosse arrivato. Durò solo un attimo e Gino si irrigidì di nuovo. Era sleale che proprio ora Salvatore diventasse così premuroso, quasi affettuoso nei suoi confronti. Sarebbe stato più facile mettersi l’anima in pace se il difensore fosse stato scostante come suo solito, persino sgarbato. Per la prima volta nella sua vita Gino avrebbe voluto un pretesto per litigare. Avvicinarsi ancora a Salvatore sarebbe stato deleterio: ne sarebbe uscito a pezzettini. Ma neppure litigare era nel suo stile. Forse sarebbe stato meglio semplicemente parlarne.  
“Perché?” gli chiese Gino semplicemente, roteando gli occhi all’indietro. Lo vide contrarre la mandibola e fissare lo sguardo lontano in quell’espressione che aveva imparato a riconoscere come la faticosa ricerca delle parole giuste da dire. Ma il silenzio si protrasse a lungo e Gino chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il tepore del suo corpo. Si sentì addosso improvvisamente tutta la stanchezza fisica e mentale di quella giornata e, per la prima volta, sentì anche il sonno, la voglia di addormentarsi e di lasciarsela alle spalle. La voglia di addormentarsi sulle sue spalle.  
“Pensi che non sia capace di essere un buon amico?”  
Gino spalancò gli occhi, riportato improvvisamente alla realtà dalla sua voce. “Non credevo che ti interessasse essere mio amico,” rispose, con un tantino di brutalità in più del previsto.  
“Perché?” Salvatore corrugò la fronte. “Perché sei frocio?”  
Gino si tese a un tratto, non aspettandosi una frecciata del genere. Dopotutto avrebbero litigato anche senza un pretesto. Diede uno strattone per liberarsi della presa del difensore, ma le mani di Salvatore si spostarono veloci sul suo torace, tenendolo bloccato.  
“Sensibile sull’argomento?” gli soffiò Salvatore sul collo.  
“Dipende come viene trattato.” C’era una nota dura nella voce di Gino che a Salvatore non piacque per niente.  
“Pensi che io non potrei trattarlo a modo?”  
“Non è che finora ti sei distinto in delicatezza.” Gino diede un altro strattone, ma Salvatore non mollò la presa. Non era uscito a congelarsi per litigare con lui, non l’avrebbe lasciato andare via più stizzito di prima. Si morse la lingua, arrabbiato con sé stesso. Non l’aveva detto per offenderlo, era solo che... era inutile girarci intorno: aveva talmente tanta paura di ammettere a sé stesso che Gino gli piaceva che trattarlo male era diventato un’abitudine, una sorta di esorcismo contro i suoi stessi sentimenti. Un esorcismo che era ora di lasciarsi alle spalle. Quanta consapevolezza porta una notte insonne!  
“Non credevo fossi così suscettibile.”  
Gino lasciò andare un lungo sospiro. Piegò il capo in avanti e si guardò le mani che stringevano la balaustra. Aveva disgustosamente voglia di urlare. Ma non gli avrebbe fornito il pretesto per farsi dare della checca isterica. “Salvo, te lo chiedo per favore: smettila di infierire. Se ti è così intollerabile, dillo. Puoi cambiare stanza oppure lo posso fare io, non è un problema. Puoi smettere di parlarmi quando non è strettamente necessario, lo farò anch’io se vuoi. Non sopporto essere giudicato da te per questo. Ora meno che mai.”  
Idiota!, si disse Salvatore. La voce calda e pacata di Gino lo fece sentire terribilmente in colpa. Appoggiò la fronte lì dove il suo collo si staccava dalle spalle. La sua pelle era fresca, il suo odore sapeva dell’umido della notte.  
“No.” Non voleva perderlo.  
Gino sospirò: nonostante tutto ci aveva sperato che Salvatore capisse. “Va bene, va bene lo stesso. Lasciami andare e...”  
“No.” La sua voce era poco più di un soffio sulla pelle. “Non voglio che tu cambi stanza e non voglio che tu smetta di parlarmi. Non succederà più.”  
Le braccia di Salvatore cingevano mollemente il suo addome, ora. Sarebbe bastato molto meno di uno strattone per liberarsi, solo che Gino aveva perso ogni voglia di allontanarsi da lui. Voleva solo capirlo e, magari, farsi capire.  
“Ti dà fastidio?”  
“Cosa?” chiese Salvatore, perso.  
“Che io sia omosessuale.” La voce gli tremò appena. Gli succedeva tutte le volte che si metteva abbastanza in gioco con qualcuno. Come quando si era confidato con Shingo. Per non parlare di quando ne aveva parlato per la prima volta con Luca: in quell’occasione c’erano state anche un paio di lacrime, ma allora era solo un ragazzino e a ripensarci si faceva tenerezza da solo.  
Salvatore se lo tirò addosso. Lo sentì di nuovo teso come una corda di violino. Dipendeva tutto da quella risposta, lo sapeva bene. Un semplice no non sarebbe bastato: sapeva che se non fosse stato sincero, Gino se ne sarebbe accorto. E un dannato monosillabo era troppo secco per nascondere il turbamento che Gino gli creava e che non era ancora disposto a confessare fino in fondo. “Mi dà fastidio quando non sei te stesso,” gli rispose serio. “Che c’è che non va, Hernandez? È da quando è finita la partita che sei strano.”  
“Abbiamo perso.” Gino si sciolse lentamente dalle sue braccia e si voltò per fronteggiarlo. Si appoggiò di nuovo con le mani alla balaustra a cercare quell’equilibrio che gli mancava dentro. “Adesso siamo davvero fuori.”  
“Non mi sembra che tu ti sia risparmiato in campo, capitano,” scandì Salvatore lentamente. Non lo chiamava mai così. “Non hai nulla di cui rimproverarti.”  
Gino sorrise: non si era aspettato che Salvatore gli rivoltasse contro le sue stesse parole. “Fa male lo stesso.”  
Gentile annuì.  
“Avrei dovuto insistere di più per giocare il secondo tempo.”  
“E farti spezzare del tutto le braccia? Non dire cazzate, Hernandez!”  
“È che nel secondo tempo mi sono sembrati persi. Alessio non riusciva a farsi ascoltare, Marco non riusciva a mettere insieme un’azione offensiva: era in anticipo o in ritardo, non riusciva a prendere il tempo giusto né con i difensori né con gli attaccanti. Christian ha dovuto correre il doppio del solito per coprire i buchi della difesa e...”  
“A Christian era rimasto abbastanza fiato per sparare cazzate, quindi per lui non c’è da preoccuparsi. Alessio è un bravissimo ragazzo, ma vive nella tua ombra e quando tocca a lui fare da capitano, invece di tirar fuori le palle, sparisce e gioca peggio. E Marco ha avuto più difficoltà del solito a fare il regista.”  
“Contavano su di noi.”  
“No.” La voce di Salvatore era bassa e quieta. Non c’era traccia di ironia o di sarcasmo. “Contavano troppo su di noi.”  
Gino si masticò il labbro e annuì. Gli era mancato quel giorno in campo, Salvo, gli era mancata la sicurezza che gli dava, la rara capacità di intendersi con un’occhiata, con un gesto, con un cenno del capo. Complicità che, per la prima volta, li aveva accompagnati fuori dal terreno di gioco.  
“Tu, invece, non potevi fare di più,” rimarcò Salvatore, prendendogli una mano e accarezzandone distrattamente la pelle liscia con lo sguardo e con le dita. La pelle liscia. All’improvviso corrugò la fronte: “Perché ti sei tolto le fasciature?”  
“Mi erano di impiccio,” si difese Gino a bassa voce.  
“Non ti facevo così indisciplinato, Hernandez,” lo riprese Salvatore, cercando di suonare spiritoso.  
Gino sorrise senza allegria. Sciogliersi le fasciature era stato un po’ come negare di averne bisogno. “Sono sempre stato refrattario ai periodi di convalescenza.”  
“Male,” lo squadrò serio Salvatore. “Non potrai tornare a giocare se non guarisci.”  
“Non giocherò comunque la partita contro il Giappone.”  
Gentile gli passò due dita sotto il mento. Gli fece sollevare il viso e lo scrutò con occhi indagatori. “Ti disturba così tanto non giocare contro Aoi?”  
Gino si costrinse a non distogliere lo sguardo. Aveva gli occhi di un colore particolare, il difensore, un grigio azzurro che cambiava tonalità con la luce e, forse, si disse il portiere, anche con l’umore. E in quel momento apparivano particolarmente cupi. “Mi disturba che tu non possa giocare.”  
Salvatore corrugò la fronte, pensieroso. Accarezzò la guancia di Gino con il pollice. Arrivò fino all’angolo della mandibola per poi ridiscendere lungo la sua linea e fermarsi appena sotto le sue labbra.  
“Io?” chiese stupito.  
“Ti avevo chiesto di avere fiducia, ricordi? Che mi sarei... che ci saremmo impegnati tutti per farti giocare di nuovo in questo torneo? Non ce l’abbiamo fatta.” Gino piegò appena la testa di lato, lo sguardo che fuggì dal suo perdendosi nelle ombre del balcone.  
Era per questo?, si chiese Salvatore. No, non può essere per questo, sorrise dentro di sé. Non poteva tenerci così tanto a quella promessa. Se contro l’Uruguay la frustrazione era stata causata dalla sconfitta, contro il Messico invece erano stati proprio quei compagni che avrebbero dovuto lottare al suo posto per il suo stesso obiettivo e che non erano stati capaci di farlo a deluderlo. Tranne Gino, ma Gino era un altro discorso. Lo costrinse ad alzare il viso, delicatamente. “Ma tu la promessa l’hai mantenuta, capitano,” gli sussurrò con una dolcezza che non sapeva neppure di avere.  
Gino sorrise, guardandolo di sottecchi. Si morse il labbro inferiore, ormai dolente per quanto se lo era torturato coi denti, incapace di credere alle proprie orecchie, incapace di convincersi che anche con Salvatore le cose potessero essere semplici. “Temo che dovrai aspettare il campionato per misurarti nuovamente con Shingo.”  
Gentile strinse i denti: ecco di nuovo quella nota di dolcezza nella voce di Gino, la stessa che aveva negli occhi quando lo guardava. Ed era solo per lui, per Shingo Aoi.  
“Che ha tanto di speciale per te quella scimmia?” sbottò.  
“È un amico,” rispose Gino semplicemente. “E per te?”  
Salvatore si morse la lingua: inveire non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Pensa, ordinò a sé stesso. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, non puoi semplicemente dire “non lo so”. Inspirò profondamente e trattenne l’aria, lo sguardo fissato su un punto indistinto, cieco a tutto fuorché ai propri pensieri.  
La sconfitta subita al mondiale giovanile di Parigi ad opera di una nazione senza una minima tradizione calcistica come il Giappone, Salvatore l’aveva presa come una questione personale. Né lui né Aoi avevano giocato quella partita, ma trovarselo come avversario in campionato era stato, per Gentile, un dono della Giustizia Divina. O delle Erinni, si corresse ora, conscio di aver cercato solo vendetta. L’esuberanza e l’esibizionismo del centrocampista nipponico avevano acuito quell’antipatia che aveva provato a pelle nei suoi confronti ancora prima di incontrarlo in campo. Lo aveva battuto – umiliato persino – ogni volta, per dimostrargli che mai sarebbe stato all’altezza del calcio che giocava lui, ma Aoi non si era mai arreso e ogni volta aveva rilanciato la sfida al prossimo incontro.  
Salvatore riportò lo sguardo su Gino: era ora di dare un nome al fuoco che alimentava la sua acrimonia contro il giovane giapponese, ma il suo orgoglio non si decideva a collaborare. Lo aveva infastidito vedere come ogni volta, accanto a Aoi, c’era Gino pronto a mettere una mano sulla spalla al compagno di squadra, a fargli una battuta e a strappargli un sorriso. Sembrava dirgli non mollare, perché la prossima volta sarai tu a vincere. E ogni volta che qualcuno insultava Aoi, Gino si metteva di mezzo con la stessa determinazione con cui difendeva la propria porta: l’aveva fatto coi suoi compagni di squadra e l’aveva fatto con lui. Era un pensiero disturbante, che si chiuse come una morsa attorno al suo stomaco. Ma Gino aveva difeso anche lui dalle stupide battute dei loro compagni di squadra il giorno dopo quella dannata Cerimonia di inaugurazione. E c’era stato anche per lui con una mano sulla spalla, un abbraccio e un sorriso quando si era ritrovato battuto. Persino umiliato, aggiunse, buttando fuori tutta l’aria che aveva trattenuto. Aveva sempre pensato che tra Hernandez e Aoi ci fosse un rapporto speciale e aveva creduto e temuto che fosse ben al di là della semplice amicizia... ma Gino non mentiva mai, si rincuorò.  
Salvatore spiegò le dita fino ad avvolgere la guancia di Gino. “È una stupida scimmia che merita una lezione,” sorrise, senza il solito sarcasmo.  
Il portiere socchiuse gli occhi, godendosi il tocco di quella carezza, lasciando pesare il viso sulla sua mano aperta. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso appena accennato che, lentamente, gli illuminò tutto il viso. “E tu cosa sei allora?” chiese al difensore, irriverente. Persino i suoi occhi azzurri sorridevano ora.  
Salvatore deglutì, sentendosi avvampare. Un violento brivido gli diede di nuovo la nitida percezione della notte, dell’umidità e del freddo che li avvolgeva, del calore delle proprie mani e della pelle fresca di Gino. Si avvicinò lentamente al suo viso, osservando la serenità dipinta sui suoi lineamenti. Gli pareva di respirare meglio ora, come quando si viene investiti dal sole dopo aver guidato a lungo nella nebbia. Si costrinse a fermarsi prima di arrivare a sfiorare il suo naso con il proprio: non poteva – non voleva – rovinare quel momento con un gesto avventato. Fece scivolare la mano sulla sua nuca e guidò il suo volto nell’incavo tra la propria spalla e il collo, per togliersi ogni tentazione.  
Gino lo assecondò senza opporre nessuna resistenza. Quel nodo gordiano composto dai suoi muscoli in un punto indefinito tra le spalle e la nuca, frutto di tutte le tensioni che accumulate durante quell’estenuante giornata, si era finalmente sciolto. Sentiva la testa piacevolmente leggera e le palpebre pesanti: ora sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi. Il suo cuscino non sarebbe stato comodo come la spalla di Salvo, ma va bene così, si disse, godendosi il momento. Gli cinse la vita con un braccio e voltò la testa sfiorandogli il collo prima con la punta del naso, poi con il respiro. Si chiese se Salvatore stesse provando quelle stesse sensazioni che lui aveva provato la prima notte, quando lo aveva infilato sotto le coperte: il desiderio di stendersi senza lasciarlo andare, di scaldarlo e di lasciarsi baciare, di addormentarsi e di svegliarsi abbracciati. Sto già dormendo, concluse Gino senza smettere di sorridere.  
Salvatore gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, l’altra mano immobile tra i suoi capelli. Dove mi farai andare a finire, eh, Hernandez? Anche Gino doveva sentire il suo cuore che gli martellava impazzito nel petto. E non era solo il cuore a essere impazzito, anche il cervello doveva essere andato in acqua. Certi pensieri – non mi bastano le sue labbra, è il suo sorriso che voglio – potevano nascere solo da un cortocircuito. Vuoi davvero sapere chi sono io? Salvatore chiuse gli occhi e accarezzò lentamente i suoi capelli. Anche il suo orgoglio dovette capitolare. “Uno che la lezione l’ha già ricevuta.”

***


	7. Chiodo fisso

CAPITOLO 7

 

__ _ 15 ottobre 2009 _

**__ **

**_ Chiodo fisso _ **

 

L’alba svegliò Salvatore con un raggio di sole dritto negli occhi. Il difensore imprecò furioso verso quelle maledette tende che non schermavano la luce a sufficienza. Voltò la testa e il suo sguardo venne catturato dal suo compagno di stanza: Gino dormiva a pancia in giù, le braccia sopra la testa a circondare il cuscino, il viso di tre quarti. Salvatore, persa ormai la voglia di dormire, si alzò dal letto silenzioso e gli si avvicinò. Studiò la sua fronte larga, i capelli biondi scompigliati, l’accenno di barba sulle guance e sul mento e dovette fare uno sforzo immane per impedire che le mani accarezzassero quello che finora avevano accarezzato gli occhi. “Che diavolo mi fai fare, Hernandez?” sospirò rivolto a sé stesso, distogliendo rapidamente lo sguardo, lo stomaco attanagliato in una morsa di desiderio e di paura. La sua vicinanza gli annebbiava la ragione e gli accendeva istinti con i quali non si era mai confrontato. ~~~~

Non era la prima volta che si sentiva attratto da un ragazzo, ma era sicuramente la prima volta che la sua vicinanza – che il suo mero pensiero – gli trasformava i neuroni in mosche ronzanti. Era riuscito a liquidare le poche volte in cui gli era successo con la rassicurante convinzione che _è solo una fase, passerà e me ne scorderò_. E si era egregiamente consolato con una ragazza. Ma ora voleva Gino, e lui soltanto.

In quei mesi in cui pian piano questo interesse era diventato sempre più morboso aveva provato a distrarsi buttandosi negli allenamenti, facendosi storie – sempre e rigorosamente con ragazze perché anche Hernandez era _solo una fase_ , doveva essere _solo una fase_ –, ma ogni volta che lo aveva rivisto la voglia di stare con lui non aveva fatto che aumentare. Fino a pensare a lui mentre scopava una ragazza, gli occhi chiusi che dipingevano il _suo_ corpo tra le mani e tra le gambe, le labbra serrate perché il _suo_ nome – il _suo_ pensiero – non ne uscisse.

Salvatore si sedette sul proprio letto, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, il mento sul dorso della mano, gli occhi che tornarono a studiare la figura di Gino. Invidiava il suo sonno profondo e sereno. Allungò una mano per scostargli i capelli dal viso, ma la ritrasse subito prima di toccarlo. Erano stati così vicini quella notte… avrebbe potuto baciarlo se solo ne avesse avuto il coraggio. Lo aveva già fatto in un momento in cui erano stati ancora più vicini – _Dio, le sue labbra! Roba da perderci il senno e continuare a baciarle per ritrovarlo,_ –  ma Gino quella sera, che ormai sembrava lontanissima, l’aveva respinto. Certo che lui avrebbe potuto provarci in una maniera un po’ più delicata, invece di lasciarsi guidare in ogni suo movimento da una rabbia cieca. Non ricordava tutti i dettagli, ma sapeva di aver oltrepassato ogni limite. _Saresti anche scopabile se non avessi il carattere di merda che ti ritrovi_ , gli aveva detto una volta il portiere. Ma anche quella frase sembrava stata pronunciata in una vita precedente. ~~~~

Si alzò dal letto, aprì la porta del bagno, entrò e se la chiuse silenziosamente alle spalle. Aveva bisogno di svegliarsi, di smettere di sognare a occhi aperti: si sentiva peggio di una ragazzina alle prese con la prima cotta. Voleva riprendersi il proprio controllo. Sentiva un bisogno fisico di giocare, di prendere a calci il pallone fino a consumarsi i piedi, di stremarsi fino a non avere più energia per pensare. Aveva bisogno di quell’oblio che si raggiunge solo quando si è sfiniti, di stramazzare a letto e dormire ignaro del resto del mondo. Si spogliò velocemente e si infilò nella doccia. Aprì l’acqua calda e lasciò che gli scorresse addosso e che lo rilassasse più di quanto avesse fatto il breve sonno. Ma il tepore dell’acqua gli fece solo ricordare il corpo di Gino stretto nel suo abbraccio, le sue labbra così vicine… e lui non era neppure stato in grado di approfittarne. Perché lo aveva avuto tra le mani nel suo momento di fragilità e no, non poteva. Salvatore iniziò ad accarezzarsi, lentamente, rivivendo quelle sensazione che ancora sentiva sulla propria pelle. E poi andò oltre, a immaginare di averlo davvero baciato, di averlo portato in camera e spogliato e infilato nel proprio letto. La sua mano si mosse più rapidamente, al ritmo del suo respiro corto, il viso che avvampava mentre dietro le sue palpebre era Gino che lo avvolgeva con il suo corpo, erano di Gino i sospiri sommessi che cercava di soffocare, erano di Gino i gemiti di piacere che lasciarono le sue labbra.

Salvatore strinse forte gli occhi e aspettò che il respiro smettesse di correre e il cuore smettesse di martellargli il petto, ma non c’era modo di togliersi il pensiero dalla testa. Virò il miscelatore sull’acqua fredda: aveva bisogno di tornare alla realtà, perché a forza di perdersi nei sogni aveva paura di non ritrovare più la strada. Rimase in piedi, le braccia abbandonate lungo il corpo, la testa chinata, rivoli di acqua fredda a disegnare il contorno della sua figura. _Che cazzo devo fare?,_ si chiese una volta di più.

***

 

_17 ottobre_

 

Salvatore lanciava, di tanto in tanto, occhiate più o meno distratte ai compagni che stavano provando gli schemi di gioco in campo.

Era sicuro che se avesse potuto tornare ad allenarsi, tutto – l’infortunio, l’eliminazione ormai certa dal World Youth, le telefonate di sua madre a cui ormai rispondeva a una su cinque – avrebbe ripreso le giuste proporzioni. Ma il mister e il medico erano stati irremovibili: no, no e ancora no. Non doveva caricare troppo sul ginocchio ancora, figurarsi riprendere ad allenarsi. Gli avevano concesso giusto qualche noioso esercizio di tonificazione e allungamento.

Si avviò lungo il perimetro del campo, sbuffando il suo malumore ad ogni passo. Si fermò davanti a uno dei palloni da allenamento e gli tirò un calcio mandandolo contro la recinzione. Un gesto stupido che aggiunse livore al suo umore già nero. E, come se non bastasse, il pallone tornò indolente verso di lui. _Fai di meglio, se ci riesci_ , sembrava dirgli. Salvatore appoggiò il piede sulla sfera per fermarla. La studiò per un lungo momento, indeciso se accettare o meno quella sciocca sfida, per poi decidere lui stesso quali fossero i termini del confronto: roteò il piede per alzare il pallone in aria, lo lasciò ricadere sulla punta della scarpa e cominciò a palleggiare, ogni pensiero focalizzato sulla palla, sul familiare toc del rimbalzo contro la scarpa, sul suono più attutito che produceva contro la pelle. Era una sfida con sé stesso, un gioco di precisione ed equilibrio. Doveva concentrarsi sul pallone e lasciare che l’istinto tirasse fuori quello che anni di allenamento gli avevano insegnato: piede, ginocchio, ginocchio, testa, petto, piede, ginocchio, piede, piede.

 

Gino terminò l’allenamento con i portieri con una buona sessione di stretching. All’inizio della partitella si sedette a bordo campo, si tolse i guanti e li appoggiò vicino a sé sull’erba – non che quel giorno gli fossero serviti più di tanto, ma allenarsi senza sarebbe stato strano, anche se si trattava di fare solo alcuni passaggi con in piedi. Bevve un sorso d’acqua per poi iniziare a rigirarsi la bottiglietta tra le mani mentre si guardava attorno: il mister non aveva più voce a forza di riprendere, sgridare e punzecchiare i suoi compagni. Si morse il labbro inferiore, scoraggiato: ormai non sapeva più che fare. Il suo sguardo si appoggiò su Salvatore che, solitario, aveva iniziato a palleggiare da un lato, ignorando il resto della squadra. Per un attimo l’immagine di Shingo si sovrappose a quella di Gentile: mai come in quel momento a Gino era balzato all’occhio quanto quei due fossero intimamente diversi. Vedere palleggiare Shingo era divertentissimo: lo vedevi lanciare il pallone in aria, rincorrerlo, riprenderlo e tornare a correre, piroettare, saltare e ancora correre, fino a cadere con una bella risata. Soprattutto quando il pallone, per una strana legge del contrappasso, finiva per rimbalzargli in testa. Salvatore, invece, pareva intrattenere con la sfera un sobrio ed elegante scambio di battute, un dialogo privato in cui nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto intromettersi. Solo che Gino non era stato abbastanza discreto: il difensore attirava il suo sguardo allo stesso modo in cui magnete attira il ferro e quelle occhiate fugaci, che non riusciva a controllare, gli scatenavano un brivido di eccitazione, un vuoto nello stomaco e... _Non ora_ , si disse.

 

Fu come se quello sguardo se lo fosse sentito sulla pelle, Salvatore. Il battito del suo cuore accelerò e il difensore dovette fare due passi a sinistra per recuperare con il ginocchio un lancio sbagliato, girarsi di nuovo a destra per riprendere di testa una palla troppo alta e poi arrendersi e lasciar cadere il pallone quando non arrivò a riprendere per la seconda volta con il piede un lancio che avrebbe voluto essere in alto, ma che aveva fatto in avanti. Perché era sufficiente un solo attimo – una fitta al ginocchio, un pensiero inopportuno, un brivido sulla pelle – e quel gioco di controllo ed equilibrio si incrinava e lui si ritrovava ributtato a forza in quel mondo da cui si era estraniato per trovare un po’ di pace. Abbassò lo sguardo sul pallone – _maledetto!_ – che, ignaro dei suoi turbamenti, continuava a rimbalzare verso il dilemma di cui gli sfuggiva ogni proporzione.

 

Con un colpo di reni Gino portò il peso sui talloni e prese il pallone tra le mani. Gentile si avvicinò a lunghi passi fino a coprirlo con la sua ombra. Aveva un’espressione torva sul viso e l’andatura, seppure quasi non zoppicasse, aveva un che di rigido. Hernandez appoggiò il pallone per terra e vi poggiò sopra una mano, l’altra a proteggere gli occhi dal sole. Il difensore lo fissava dall’alto in basso, gli occhi grigi duri e penetranti come una lama. Era uno di quei momenti di silenzio imbarazzante, di sguardi imperscrutabili. E Gino si era arreso a non capirlo, Gentile. Dopo quella sera sul balcone le cose erano diventate ancora più difficili, se possibile: Gino aveva l’impressione che il difensore lo evitasse, per poi trovarselo vicino nello spogliatoio o a tavola, che gli parlasse a malapena, ma che non gli sfuggisse nulla di quello che diceva. E per lui era decisamente troppo: c’era l’ultima partita del World Youth a cui pensare, non poteva concedersi distrazioni.

“Come va il ginocchio?” Hernandez lo sapeva che era una domanda stupida, ma non sopportava quei silenzi che si espandevano tra di loro come una nebbia tossica.  

Salvatore lo studiò per un lungo momento, gli occhi di ghiaccio, chiedendosi come facesse il suo capitano a stare in equilibrio quando il suo punto di appoggio era una sfera. “Regge.” Indicò con il mento il mister che stava urlando qualcosa ad Alessio. “Che succede là?”

Gino seguì la direzione della sua domanda. “Stanno giocando male e il mister li striglia.”

“Non li sopporto,” commentò Salvatore spazientito, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla scena.

“Non dovresti essere così severo nei loro confronti,” lo riprese Gino, severo.

“Noi non chiederemmo altro che essere in campo e l’unica cosa che possiamo fare è stare a guardare questo strazio.” Non c’era spazio per la compassione nella testa del difensore. C’era solo la possibilità che gli altri avevano di giocarsi la partita per cui lui avrebbe dato entrambe le ginocchia per essere in campo, mentre la voglia di giocare dei suoi compagni era paragonabile a quella di un condannato che deve raggiungere il patibolo.

“Sono demoralizzati,” li difese Gino. “Ormai siamo fuori dal World Youth, salvo un miracolo. E ai miracoli non ci crede nessuno.”

“Hai anche il coraggio di difenderli?” Gli occhi di Salvatore scintillarono di rabbia.

Gino portò di nuovo lo sguardo sui suoi compagni. “Sto solo cercando di capirli.”

“Non se lo meritano,” ringhiò il difensore. Era stato il loro atteggiamento a deluderlo, in partita e in allenamento. Si comportavano come se tutto fosse già deciso, scritto sulla pietra. Non avrebbero passato il girone comunque, vero, ma almeno salvare la faccia… _cazzo!_

“È anche colpa nostra se la squadra si è ridotta così.”  
“Non credevo che l’avessimo chiesto noi di farci male.” Lo sguardo di Salvatore si fece sempre più torvo.

“Non sono stati solo gli infortuni, Salvo,” riprese Gino. “La squadra negli ultimi ritiri ha sempre funzionato poco. Non siamo riusciti a fare gruppo ed è questo che adesso ci frega.” Il portiere si torturò il labbro con i denti, la voce si abbassò assieme allo sguardo. “E poi ci sono stati alcuni episodi che non hanno aiutato.” Odiava tirare fuori di nuovo la cerimonia di inaugurazione, ma quell’episodio aveva creato una vera e propria frattura all’interno della squadra e Gino non poteva permettersi di non essere obiettivo: Gentile, in quel momento, era un giocatore come gli altri, e lui era il capitano.

Il difensore si guardò le scarpe, adirato. Per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe dovuto portarsi dietro le conseguenze di un momento sconsiderato? E ora anche Gino – che prima lo aveva difeso – glielo rinfacciava? Si alzò in piedi con un movimento brusco che il ginocchio convalescente non gradì e si diresse a lunghi passi verso lo spogliatoio.

***

 

“E questa è la formazione di domani,” concluse l’allenatore elencando gli undici titolari che avrebbero disputato la sfida contro il Giappone. La riunione tecnica era finita. “Siete qui per rappresentare il vostro paese e, se domani giocherete come oggi in allenamento non vedo chi potrebbe esserne fiero,” li aveva apostrofati, alzandosi in piedi. Aveva posato uno sguardo severo e preoccupato su ognuno di loro, ma ognuno aveva abbassato gli occhi per non incontrarlo. “Le cose a volte si mettono terribilmente male, ragazzi, ma questo non significa lasciarsi condizionare dagli eventi senza neppure provare a riprenderli in mano,” aggiunse addolcito, ma non meno verace. Li aveva creduti maturi, capaci di gestire le proprie individualità, capaci di essere una squadra. Li aveva creduti già professionisti. E invece erano solo dei ragazzi.

 

Alessio era stato velocissimo a farsi la doccia. C’era un silenzio quasi surreale nello spogliatoio, ora che anche Christian si era deciso lavarsi e aveva smesso di ciarlare per conto suo. Il vice-capitano, le mani in tasca e la felpa allacciata fino al meno, si lasciò andare su una panca, intento a osservare le macchie del pavimento. Aveva cercato Gino con lo sguardo, per sedersi vicino a lui e magari assorbire un po’ della sua fermezza e buttare fuori le sue inquietudini, ma il capitano era uscito dallo spogliatoio dietro il mister e, evidentemente, non era ancora tornato. Probabilmente se lui e Gentile non si fossero infortunati le cose non sarebbero andate in maniera così disastrosa. Non erano una squadra fatta per vincere, con buona pace di quelli che erano pagati per fare prognostici e li avevano dati come favoriti. Ma il problema contingente non erano le doti tecniche o quelle tattiche: era la disposizione d’animo. La squadra si era sfaldata sotto i loro occhi e la crisi in cui li aveva buttati l’infortunio di Gino e Salvatore era diventato un baratro dal quale pareva impossibile risalire. Era già un miracolo che non si stessero sbranando a vicenda.

“Dov’è Gino?” gli chiese Angelo con il borsone già in spalla.

“Probabilmente è andato a dare il tormento al mister perché lo lasci giocare domani,” rispose Alessio, sollevando giusto gli occhi. I capelli scuri ancora umidi lo facevano sembrare un pulcino. Angelo scosse la testa per poi avviarsi verso l’uscita: in quei due giorni Gino si era praticamente messo al suo servizio in allenamento, gli era stato attaccato come la sua ombra, sempre a incoraggiarlo e ad aiutarlo in ogni modo. Per poi chiedere al mister di giocare al suo posto. Sorrise: non sapeva che pensare del suo capitano, ma il modo di fare di Gino era così sincero che non gli poteva voler male.  
“Sembra l’unico a essere ansioso di giocare domani,” sospirò Fabio. Sarebbe stato più tranquillo anche lui ad avere Gino a difendere la loro porta. Non che Angelo non fosse altrettanto capace, anzi. Ma Gino era diverso per quello che riusciva a dare loro come squadra. _E anche aver accanto Gentile non sarebbe stato male_ , aggiunse fra sé e sé. _Sarà anche spigoloso, ma sa il fatto suo, maremma impestata!_

“Non l’unico,” mormorò Salvatore, come a confermare i pensieri del suo compagno di reparto.  

“Solo che tu non manchi a nessuno, Gentile,” lo apostrofò Nicola astioso.

Il libero continuò a sistemare il proprio borsone senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Fabio gli passò di fianco e gli batté una pacca sulla spalla, proseguendo poi verso l’uscita. Gesto che lasciò Salvatore con le mani mezz’aria, incredulo di ricevere un segno di incoraggiamento.

“A me non dispiacerebbe se foste in campo,” aggiunse Alessio a bassa voce. “I vostri infortuni sono stati un bel casino.”

“Ma lui non si è limitato a far casino _solo_ con l’infortunio,” rincarò Nicola, puntando addosso a Gentile un dito accusatorio. Aveva odiato l’atteggiamento che Salvatore aveva avuto durante quella trasferta sin dal primo momento: aveva messo tutti in imbarazzo alla Cerimonia di Inaugurazione, aveva coinvolto la squadra nelle sue sfide private e poi li aveva mollati nella merda fonda. E durante gli allentamenti era sempre stato pronto a puntualizzare gli errori che _loro_ commettevano con quell’aria da _senza di me in campo non sapete neanche giocare_ , finendo per rendere lo spogliatoio ancora più invivibile. E ora se ne stava a lagnarsi perché lui – _poverino!_ – non avrebbe potuto giocare. “Ogni tanto mi chiedo se sei stronzo di tuo o hai studiato per diventarlo.”

“Che cazzo ne sai tu di me?” replicò Salvatore, fulminando Nicola con lo sguardo.

“So che sei uno sbruffone a cui non frega un cazzo del resto del mondo, ecco cosa so!” Nicola si mise a gambe larghe, i piedi ben piantati a terra e le braccia incrociate. Era incapace di soffocare ancora una volta l’amarezza che aveva dentro. _Tanto ormai che differenza fa?_

“Smettetela!” Alessio alzò il viso, ma non la voce a sufficienza perché lo sentissero. Si guardò intorno, ma Gino non era ancora rientrato. Era calato di nuovo il silenzio e il rumore attutito dell’acqua che scorreva dalle docce riusciva solo in parte a soffocare le stonature di Christian.

Nicola fece un passo verso Salvatore: “Non ti sopporto più, Gentile! Mi stai sull’anima, tu e le tue uscite da prima donna, da _io so’ io e voi non siete un cazzo_ , ok? Mi sta ancora sul gozzo la figura di merda che ci hai fatto fare alla cerimonia di inaugurazione in cui sembravi voler spaccare il mondo! Com’è che avevi detto? _Arriveremo imbattuti alla sfida con il Giappone!_ Con l’unico risultato che nella prima partita ti sei fatto spaccare un ginocchio. Per non dire il culo.”

La rabbia montò nell’animo di Salvatore: “Almeno io ho fatto quello che dovevo fare. Tu cosa aspettavi? Che la palla entrasse da sola nella rete degli avversari?”

Nicola vide l’occasione perché quella maschera di arroganza e superiorità si sgretolasse davanti ai suoi occhi. Piegò le labbra in un ghigno e ridusse gli occhi a due fessure. “Avete fatto passare tre gol e rimproveri noi attaccanti perché ne abbiamo restituiti solo due?”

Salvatore serrò la mandibola. Si sentiva già abbastanza male per conto suo senza che qualcuno glielo rinfacciasse. Lo sapeva che non era stata una delle sue partite migliori: era entrato in campo teso e pieno di aspettative. Ma non si era mai tirato indietro, neppure per un minuto, e i risultati della sua caparbietà se li portava addosso. “Peccato che quella partita è stata giocata per i tre quarti del tempo nella nostra metà campo, dato che siete in grado solo di partire in contropiede, ma non sapete costruire un’azione neanche se ve la disegnano con riga e squadra.”

“Sai una cosa, Gentile? Fai tanto il fenomeno, ma le difese dell’Uruguay e del Messico mi hanno dato molto più filo da torcere di quanto abbia mai fatto tu alla Juve. Forse non sei poi così bravo come vuoi far credere.” Il sorriso e il tono di Nicola avevano varcato il sottile confine tra il sarcasmo e la cattiveria.

“Almeno che io sia bravo qualcuno lo crede, tu lo devi ancora dimostrare,” lo derise il difensore, le dita così strette da mordere i palmi delle mani.

“Ragazzi, piantatela!” Alessio provò a suonare perentorio, ma non riuscì a nascondere una nota lamentosa nella voce. _Gino, dove sei?_ Era un tipo riservato, Nicola, non era da lui comportarsi in maniera così aggressiva. Doveva avere i nervi a fior di pelle. _Mentre Gentile ci vive con i nervi a fior di pelle._

“A forza di urlarlo a tutti, qualcuno ci è cascato,” riprese Nicola, sempre più furioso perché doveva farglielo mangiare quel sorrisetto del cazzo, farglielo sparire dalla faccia e godere mentre raccoglieva i denti da terra, uno per uno.

“Perché queste illazioni hanno il retrogusto amaro dell’invidia?” Salvatore aveva ormai perso ogni vestigia di quell’autocontrollo di cui andava tanto fiero.

“Invidia di cosa? Io almeno in campo c’ero,” gli rinfacciò Nicola. ~~~~

“ _Decisivo_ , visto il risultato finale.”

“Ragazzi, basta!” li supplicò Alessio, sgomento della brutta piega che aveva preso quella discussione. Si guardò intorno, ma i pochi rimasti nello spogliatoio erano non parevano aver intenzione di mettersi in mezzo. E Christian che non contava perché ancora sotto la doccia. _Sono io a dover fare qualcosa_ , si disse. _Senza Gino, sono io il capitano_.

“Senza di te in campo non saremo riusciti a vincere, ma almeno non abbiamo _perso_.”

“Ti ricordo che facciamo parte della parte della stessa squadra, casomai te ne fossi dimenticato. Si perde o si pareggia anche dalla panchina,” replicò Gentile. ~~~~

“Cosa sentono le mie orecchie! Hai per caso imparato a contare fino a ventitré? Ce ne hai messo di tempo per andare oltre l’uno...” “Cosa che sembra tu abbia dimenticato, invece.” Il tono di Gentile grondava sarcasmo. “O forse non ci sei mai arrivato, dato che, usando mani e piedi, si arriva solo a venti.”

Nicola lo spinse con tutto il peso del suo corpo mandando il difensore a rovinare contro la fila degli armadietti dietro di lui. Quindi gli si buttò addosso e iniziò a tempestarlo di pugni senza un obiettivo preciso perché la rabbia era ormai tale da renderlo cieco.

Salvatore, preso alla sprovvista dalla furia del compagno, chinò il capo e incrociò le braccia davanti al viso per difendersi, ogni muscolo del suo corpo contratto, ogni fibra del suo essere in attesa del momento opportuno per contrattaccare.

***

 

Gino chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Un sospiro trattenuto troppo a lungo lasciò le sue labbra: aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che il mister lo inserisse nella lista dei titolari, ma non l’aveva fatto. Così aveva di giocare per l’ennesima volta. E per l’ennesima volta l’allenatore gli aveva risposto picche. “Non tutte le partite si giocano in campo,” gli aveva detto.

“Ma io non so più cosa devo fare!” Gino aveva allargato le braccia, disperato. Li aveva ascoltati i commenti dei suoi compagni, uno a uno, e alla fine si era dovuto arrendere al fatto che le sue parole non servivano a nulla.  

 

_Domani c’è l’ultima partita e poi finalmente sarà finita! Non ne è andata dritta una, Gino, una! Lo so che voi non chiedereste altro che giocare, ma alla fine saremo noi a prenderci tutte le critiche e i fischi. A sentire per la milionesima volta che se voi foste stati in campo le cose non sarebbero andate così. E a fare schifo perché ormai non siamo neanche in grado di fare un allenamento decente, figurati una partita!_

 

Ogni mossa che faceva sembrava sbagliata: prima l’infortunio, poi la sua insistenza nel voler giocare a tutti i costi di cui qualcuno si era stizzito – _che l’arroganza di Gentile sia contagiosa?_ –  e poi cercare di mettere una pezza anche a questo. Giocare – scendere in campo insieme a loro – ormai era l’unico modo che aveva per far sapere che era parte della squadra. Che era ancora il loro capitano.  

_Non lo so, Gino. È solo che a volte sembra che ci siate tu e Gentile da un lato e il resto della squadra dall’altro. Lo so bene di cosa siete capaci, ma è come se noialtri fossimo di contorno, buoni solo a prenderci il biasimo. Anche da parte del mister._

 

Avevano perso la voglia di giocarsela. E, come se non bastasse, le animosità fra i vari componenti stavano prendendo il sopravvento su qualunque tipo di spirito di squadra e di buon senso. Gino non si era mai trovato in un frangente tanto critico: era da una vita che giocava a calcio e di situazioni difficili ne aveva vissute tante, ma nulla aveva a che fare con questa.

 

_La partita con il Giappone è domani e non siamo noi quelli che ci sono arrivati imbattuti. Lo so che è un pensiero irrazionale, ma è un peso che non dovremmo portare._

 

L’anno prima erano arrivati secondi all’Europeo, dietro solo a una Germania travolgente contro cui però avevano giocato alla grande. Avevano perso, ma avevano lottato fino alla fine con le unghie e con i denti. E benché la squadra fosse rimasta grosso modo la stessa, l’avventura World Youth, iniziata già dalle amichevoli disputate durante la stagione precedente, non era partita nel migliore dei modi. La squadra si era pian piano persa: molti sembravano più interessati a mettersi in mostra che a fare del proprio meglio. O forse si erano solo montati la testa e avevano creduto di essere migliori di quello che erano in realtà. Gino, l’umiltà, l’aveva imparata in molti modi. Una delle lezioni più significative gliela aveva data Tsubasa in quella malaugurata occasione di alcuni anni prima, in cui il loro allenatore aveva deciso di non disputare l’amichevole di allenamento con il Giappone e il capitano nipponico aveva dribblato tutta la squadra e gli aveva segnato una rete che l’aveva lasciato senza parole. Aveva quindici anni allora, meno sale in zucca e anche meno discernimento, ma quella che per la sua squadra era diventato un’onta da lavare con il sangue, per lui era stata la scoperta che un degno avversario – nonché qualcuno che amava il calcio quanto lui – si poteva nascondere dietro qualunque faccia. Solo un anno dopo un’altra persona gli avrebbe segnato alla stessa maniera un goal nonché l’inizio di una delle amicizie più importanti della sua vita. E, avendo visto giocare l’intera formazione giapponese, non aveva dubbi che anche gli altri non mancassero di determinazione né, tantomeno, di capacità. Erano una bella squadra, pronti a darsi man forte gli uni con gli altri. Cosa che loro, al momento, non erano capaci di fare.

“Non sei nelle condizioni di giocare e non avrebbe alcun senso rischiare di aggravare il tuo infortunio per una partita il cui risultato non cambierà lo stato delle cose,” gli aveva ripetuto il mister per l’ennesima volta.

“In una partita c’è più del risultato, mister,” aveva insistito Gino.                                                                     

“Te lo concedo, Gino,” aveva sorriso l’allenatore e per un attimo Gino pensò di averla spuntata. “Ma perché dovrei scegliere l’unico portiere infortunato quando ne ho altri due a disposizione?”

Gino abbassò lo sguardo. “Non è una questione di gioco, mister. È quello che potrei dare in campo che potrebbe fare la differenza.”  
Francesco Rocca lo aveva studiato per un lungo momento. “È possibile,” aveva risposto. “Ma questo non mi farà cambiare idea. Sarai anche il capitano, ma non puoi essere l’unico a preoccuparsi dei problemi della squadra e a perderci il sonno per risolverli.” L’allenatore si era avvicinato e gli aveva appoggiato le mani sulle spalle: “Non devi vedere questa esclusione dalla rosa come una punizione perché non lo è. I tuoi compagni devono imparare a prendersi le loro responsabilità. È facile dare la colpa all’infortunio tuo e di Gentile per i loro insuccessi, quando avrebbero dovuto rimboccarsi le maniche e darci dentro. Poi magari non avremmo comunque passato il turno, ma c’è modo e modo di perdere.”

“Un quarto d’ora, mister!” Gino lo guardò con occhi speranzosi. “Solo un quarto d’ora.”

***

 

Gino rientrò lentamente verso gli spogliatoi. Aveva bisogno di una doccia, di togliersi di dosso il sudore e la polvere dell’allenamento e, magari, di togliersi tutti i pensieri dalla testa. Mai come ora invidiava il pensatoio del professor Silente. Afferrò la maniglia della porta con un sospiro quando all’interno sentì un gran baccano. Spalancò la porta e vide gli arti intricati e scomposti di due che si stavano azzuffando. “Che diavolo state facendo?” Scattò come una molla: schivò una panca e si buttò incautamente in mezzo ai due litiganti. “Datemi una mano, cazzo!”, urlò ai presenti cercando di evitare di diventare parte integrante della rissa. Alessio e Marco presero Nicola da sotto le braccia e lo tirarono via mentre si divincolava e continuava a tirare calci e pugni all’aria soffiando come un gatto arrabbiato, finché non si rese conto che era finita.

Rimasero cristallizzati in quell’attimo in cui la follia della scena divenne palese a tutti quanti, quando arrivò Christian con l’asciugamano legato in vita: “Mi sono perso qualcosa?”

 

Al commento di Christian il tempo ricominciò a scorrere.

“Che diavolo vi è saltato in mente?” la voce di Gino vibrava di rabbia. Salvatore abbassò il viso.

“Che cazzo vuoi, Gino?” Nicola, ormai innocuo, si divincolò dalla presa degli altri due. “Si può sapere che cazzo vuoi?”

“Cosa voglio io?” Il capitano guardava alternativamente tutti i presenti. “Vi rendete conto di cosa avete appena combinato? Se lo venisse a sapere il mister…”  
“E sarai tu ad andarglielo a dire?” lo incalzò Nicola astioso.

“Quello che succede nello spogliatoio rimane nello spogliatoio, lo sai bene.” Gino inspirò profondamente. “Domani abbiamo la partita…”  
“Chissenefrega, Gino,” rispose Nicola, la voce ormai stridula. “Tanto ormai non cambia niente.”

Erano le stesse parole che gli aveva detto il mister, ma a Gino non sembravano più ragionevoli perché tutti continuavano a ripeterle. Anzi, stavano diventando snervanti.

“Anche voi la pensate così?” Girò lo sguardo sui suoi compagni, uno sguardo deciso che fece abbassare gli occhi a ciascuno di loro. “Veramente per voi la partita di domani non vale niente? Eravamo partiti convinti che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, ve lo concedo. Ma non riesco a concepire che abbiate mollato così, che non vi importi della maglia che portate, di far parte di qualcosa che è più grande di noi o anche solo di scendere in campo a giocare per divertirvi se non per vincere.”

Erano rimasti tutti fermi ad ascoltare Gino in silenzio, immobili come statue di sale. Era sempre stato pacato e amichevole e nessuno di loro lo aveva mai visto così infuriato. Rimasero immobili mentre Gino si spogliava dei panni sporchi dell’allenamento, mentre trafficava nell’armadietto e nel borsone per prendere le sue cose e nessuno si mosse finché non si diresse a farsi la doccia.

 

Quando rientrò lo spogliatoio era vuoto. Prese un asciugamano e se lo passò sul viso, quindi si strofinò vigorosamente i capelli. Si sentiva vuoto proprio come quella stanza. Non era abituato ad arrabbiarsi e quella sensazione di terra bruciata che gli aveva lasciato dentro gli era completamente estranea. Aveva perso la testa proprio nel momento in cui avrebbe dovuto mantenerla e non era così sicuro che una sfuriata, in quel clima così teso, fosse stata la soluzione migliore.

Si sedette su una panca, l’asciugamano abbandonato tra le sue mani. Sentì un brivido di freddo, così si deterse le goccioline d’acqua che gli erano rimaste caparbiamente attaccate addosso. Quindi lo posò sulla panca. Si sentiva troppo svuotato anche solo per vestirsi o per fare qualunque altra azione. La passività assoluta in quel momento sembrava un’ottima alternativa.

C’era rimasto di sasso quando aveva visto che Salvatore era stato uno degli responsabili dello scontro: non era mai stato il tipo da rissa, né da parteciparvi né da sedarle. Anzi, aveva sempre detto che se qualcuno era così stupido da voler risolvere le cose a cazzotti, tanto valeva che ne prendesse parecchi. Ma nel mondo dei contrari in cui era finito, anche questo aveva senso. Un mondo dei contrari che pareva essere cominciato due notti prima, quando aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era lasciato cullare dalle leggere carezze che Salvo gli aveva posato sulla sua schiena. Mentre erano fuori sul balcone c’era stato un momento in cui aveva temuto – _e sperato, cazzo!, perché doveva sperarci?_ – che lo stesse per baciare. Non avrebbe avuto la volontà di fermarlo e neanche la forza. Anzi, aveva desiderato uno di quei baci dolci e intensi che arrivano a scaldarti l’anima. Poi Salvatore gli aveva guidato il viso sulla sua spalla e lì Gino aveva sospirato perché aveva bisogno di appoggiarsi a qualcuno ed era bellissimo che quel qualcuno fosse proprio lui. ~~~~

Salvatore rimase a fissare Gino dalla porta dello spogliatoio. Aveva preferito rimanere indietro e lasciare detto agli altri che sarebbe tornato a piedi. “E Gino?” aveva chiesto Alessio preoccupato, lo sguardo verso le docce. “Mi assicurerò che torni sano e salvo,” aveva commentato ironico Gentile. Così se ne erano andati e li avevano lasciati soli.

Salvatore non era sicuro che fosse stata una buona idea, la sua. Aveva cercato di evitare di stare da solo con Gino dopo quella notte: non sapeva dove le parole, le azioni e le emozioni lo avrebbero portato. Meglio evitare il confronto. Fino a quel momento almeno. Aveva già visto Gino arrabbiato – e sempre per causa sua – ma mai infuriato come quel pomeriggio. E sapeva di avere le sue colpe: non tanto per come era andata a finire la discussione con Nicola, quanto per i motivi per cui era cominciata.

 

Non disse una parola, ma Gino sollevò lo sguardo fino a incrociare il suo. Sostennero lo sguardo l’uno dell’altro per un lungo momento – iridi azzurre e iridi grigie – per poi distoglierlo contemporaneamente. Salvatore deglutì forzosamente: non sapeva cosa dire. Anche Gino rimase in silenzio, i gomiti appoggiati le cosce, gli occhi che fissavano le dita incrociate. Credeva di essere rimasto da solo. E invece…

Salvatore si sedette sulla panca di fronte a lui. “Ho promesso ad Alessio che ti avrei riportato in albergo sano e salvo.” Era una cosa stupida da dire, ma aveva bisogno di rompere il ghiaccio.

Gino non si mosse. “Credo di farcela anche da solo.”  
“Su questo non ho dubbi,” ironizzò Salvatore senza muoversi di un millimetro.

Gino sospirò. Se davvero parlare con i compagni era l’unica cosa che gli restava da fare, allora tanto valeva che provasse a dipanare la situazione. “Che è successo prima?”

Salvatore si strinse nelle spalle. “Quell’idiota mi è saltato addosso”.

“E prima ancora?”

“Non sono affari tuoi.”

“Credo proprio di sì, invece. Ma se preferisci parlare con Alessio ti mando lui.” Gino serrò le mandibole. “In fin dei conti è lui il capitano ora.”

Lo sguardo di Salvatore gli trapassò gli occhi. “Non dire cazzate. Lui è quello che ora, incidentalmente, porta la fascia.”

Gino sollevò le sopracciglia: “Credevo che per te non facesse differenza.”

“Dipende dal tizio in questione, credo.” Salvatore sorrise suo malgrado. Avrebbe voluto toccarlo, anche solo appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla, ma sentiva come una barriera tra loro due che lo avrebbe respinto in maniera ineluttabile.

“Allora, ti va di parlarne?”  
_No_ , si disse Salvatore. Aveva fatto un giro lungo il perimetro del campo e l’aria fresca gli aveva portato consiglio. L’irrequietudine che sentiva dentro aveva radici ben più profonde della lite di quel pomeriggio: fino a quel momento, Salvatore non aveva pensato che la scenata fatta alla cerimonia di inaugurazione avesse potuto avere tali conseguenze nello spogliatoio. E quelle cose che Nicola gli aveva detto gli avevano fatto troppo male per non essere vere. Aveva sbagliato tutto da quando era partito dall’Italia: ogni singolo pensiero, parola, opera e omissione. Ed era troppo tardi per rimediare.

“Sei l’unico che avrebbe dovuto pretendere seriamente delle spiegazioni per quella sera,” esordì il difensore a voce bassa. Non avevano mai parlato di quello che era successo _dopo_ , ma anche se Gino sembrava averlo perdonato, probabilmente non aveva dimenticato. Improvvisamente sentì un grandissimo bisogno di scusarsi, anche non era tipo da chiedere scusa, lui. Ma, forse, per una volta, avrebbe anche potuto ingoiare l’orgoglio. Tanto la dignità, con Gino, se l’era già giocata.

“Eri ubriaco,” tagliò corto il numero uno della nazionale. Non voleva ricordare _quella sera_ , voleva chiuderla in un recesso della mente e lasciare che svanisse, come se non fosse mai accaduta.

“Sì, ero ubriaco, ma la colpa non era solo dell’alcol.” Salvatore, spazientito, si sedette di fianco a lui. “È che avevo perso la testa.”

“Come oggi?”

Il difensore annuì. _Maledetto Hernandez!_ Come faceva a tenerlo lontano se averlo vicino era così… così… “Scusa.”

Gino si voltò, le labbra piegate in un sorriso che non arrivava a illuminargli gli occhi. “Dovresti dirlo a Nicola, non a me.”

“Non per oggi.” Un’espressione di genuina sorpresa si dipinse sul volto di Gino, ma Salvatore, gli occhi persi lontano, proseguì imperterrito. “Ho combinato un sacco di casini quella sera e tutti ne sono più o meno risentiti o incazzati e hanno trovato ogni modo per farmelo sapere. Eppure tu, che sei quello con cui più di tutti ho sbagliato, non mi hai mai rinfacciato niente né chiesto spiegazioni.”

“Rimuginare su quanto è successo non cambierà le cose. Eri ubriaco e tanto basta.” Lo sguardo di Gino diventò ancora più cupo, se possibile. “E mi sentivo in colpa per la doccia fredda.”

“Immaginavo,” rispose Salvatore. “Rimboccare le coperte ai compagni di squadra ubriachi non fa parte del mansionario del capitano perfetto.”

Il sorriso di Gino si fece un po’ meno finto. “Non credevo ti fosse rimasta abbastanza lucidità per ricordarlo.”  
“Quando mi sono svegliato nel mio letto, non è stato difficile dedurre chi ne fosse responsabile.” Si voltò per osservare meglio il portiere: aveva la faccia stanca, tirata.

“Mi hai fatto preoccupare, sai?” Gino si voltò verso di lui e si sorresse il viso con il palmo della mano. “Eri conciato davvero male.”

“E non eri incazzato per quello che avevo combinato prima?” Per un momento il viso di Gino aveva recuperato l’abituale espressione tranquilla e serena. Suo malgrado, Salvatore sorrise. “In fin dei conti è stata troppo stupida anche per i miei standard di arrogante, saccente e superficiale.”

“Eri ubriaco.” Hernandez continuava a ripeterlo come se fosse un mantra, come se quelle due parole fossero la causa, la giustificazione, la spiegazione, l’assoluto. Non voleva fare spazio per altri motivi che avrebbero creato ancora imbarazzo, illusioni e inevitabili delusioni.

“Non abbastanza, evidentemente,” replicò acido il difensore. _Non abbastanza da dimenticare tutto_. Anzi, con l’andare dei giorni aveva l’impressione che le immagini diventassero più vivide e le sensazioni più confuse, come se quello che era successo e quello che avrebbe voluto si stessero mischiando nella sua testa, tanto da non saper più distinguere i sogni dai ricordi.

“Si fanno cose stupide da ubriachi,” ripeté Gino. Era troppo per i suoi nervi stremati.

“È questo che è stato per te? Una cosa stupida da ubriachi?” Il tono del difensore si fece improvvisamente serio.

Gino lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, il cuore – bastardo – a mozzargli il respiro in gola. _Per te no?_

Gentile si passò la mano sul viso. “È vero: ero ubriaco, irrazionale, arrabbiato, stordito... ma non così rincoglionito da non sapere cosa stavo facendo.” Provò a deglutire, ma la bocca secca non volle collaborare. Salvo schiuse appena le labbra: era ora di parlare e di chiarirsi, era ora che Gino sapesse che non poteva comportarsi così con lui perché lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. Che doveva smettere di avvicinarsi sempre di più se non era disposto a lasciarsi avvicinare a modo suo. Che doveva smettere di fare il buon capitano con lui o di improvvisarsi buon amico perché quello che aveva dentro, Salvo, non l’aveva mai provato né con altri suoi capitani né con altri suoi buoni amici. “Hai detto che ne avremmo parlato alla fine del World Youth, ma ormai non cambia molto, non trovi?”

“Tecnicamente non è ancora finito,” ironizzò Gino. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per rimandare quella discussione, anzi per evitarla. Perché le parole del difensore lo distraevano, lo costringevano a risentire il calore e la tenerezza dell’abbraccio di quella notte, quanto ad un certo punto i loro volti fossero stati a portata di labbra. Gli facevano risentire parole brusche e offensive che tante volte lo avevano ferito. Gli facevano rivivere quei turbamenti e quelle contraddizioni che quella sera avevano messo radici nel suo animo. Gli forniva indizi per una supposizione che _no, non poteva essere, ecco_. “Lascia perdere, Salvo, davvero.” Il portiere si alzò in piedi, prese una maglietta pulita dal borsone e se la infilò. “Dimentichiamocene.” 

“No.” Salvatore non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare le sue labbra. E la rabbia, la gelosia, l’imbarazzo, la vergogna, il freddo e quella sensazione di tenerezza che lo aveva avvolto come una coperta. Perché Gino stava rendendo le cose ancora più difficili?

“Perché no?” chiese Gino, serio. Il battito del cuore era accelerato e un fremito si trasmetteva alla sua voce. Aveva paura di sapere e allo stesso tempo la voglia di cedere alla curiosità divorava la sua forza di volontà. Sapeva che tutto era sbagliato: dal fatto che quello fosse Salvatore Gentile al fatto che fosse un compagno di squadra... _la tua capacità di innamorarti degli stronzi è impagabile_ , gli diceva sempre sua sorella. “Cosa è stato per te?”

Il difensore scosse la testa, una risatina nervosa gli piegò le labbra in un ghigno sardonico. Si alzò in piedi di scatto, la figura severa inquietante nella penombra dello spogliatoio. “Sei un chiodo fisso, Hernandez, lo capisci? Un chiodo che non va né avanti né indietro. Ma sei lì e non ti sposti e io non so che cazzo devo farci. Hai capito ora?”

Salvatore uscì dallo spogliatoio con ampie falcate. In fin dei conti Hernandez era grande e vaccinato e sicuramente all'altezza di tornarsene in albergo da solo.

***

 

Salvatore si fermò di fronte alla porta, inspirò a fondo e bussò due colpetti secchi con le nocche.

“Avanti,” si sentì dire dall’altro lato. “Ah, Gentile, sei tu. Entra pure,” lo invitò l’allenatore, indicandogli la sedia libera di fronte a sé.

Salvatore appoggiò i palmi delle mani alla scrivania. “Mister, mi faccia giocare.” ~~~~

L’allenatore scosse la testa. “Gentile,” sospirò. “Anche se il tuo ginocchio sta meglio, non è una partita in cui sacrificare degli infortunati. Perdere o vincere non cambierà le cose, quindi tanto vale che tu completi il tuo periodo di convalescenza e, al ritorno, riprenda a pieno ritmo gli impegni sportivi con la tua società. La tua presenza in campo non cambierebbe comunque le cose.”

“Mister, per favore.”

L’allenatore studiò l’espressione di disappunto sul volto del difensore per un lungo istante. Appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e allineò le dita delle mani, polpastrello contro polpastrello. “Perché vuoi giocare, Gentile? Dammi una buona ragione per farmi cambiare idea.”

Per come la pensava Salvatore, la sfida con Aoi – da sola – sarebbe già stata un’ottima ragione, ma dubitava che il mister avrebbe compreso.

“È per quel conto in sospeso che hai con quel giapponese che gioca nella Primavera dell’Inter? Dovete concludere quella stupida sfida con cui avete quasi fatto finire in rissa la cerimonia di inaugurazione?”

 _Appunto_. Gentile scosse il capo deciso. “No!”

“Perché insisti così tanto, allora?” L’allenatore lo squadrò da capo a piedi. “Dammi una buona ragione per farmi cambiare idea, avanti.”

Salvatore serrò i pugni, silenzioso. Non era più solo per la sfida con Shingo. Aveva ancora qualcosa di suo da dare in quel torneo. Anche se non avevano più possibilità di vincere, voleva almeno giocare un’altra volta. “Ho capito dove ho sbagliato.” La voce si era fatta più bassa. “Quella sera, alla cerimonia di inaugurazione, con le mie parole e il mio comportamento ho coinvolto tutta la squadra e credo di aver favorito l’instaurarsi di questo malanimo che...” … _oggi è esploso_. Si passò nervosamente una mano fra i capelli. “Devo fare qualcosa per rimediare.”

Francesco Rocca sollevò le sopracciglia: una così plateale ammissione di colpa da Gentile non se la sarebbe mai aspettata. Non che quel ragazzo non fosse in grado di assumersi le proprie responsabilità, certo, ma questa dichiarazione aveva richiesto un grado di riflessione di cui non lo aveva ritenuto capace. “E credi che giocare questa partita rimetterebbe a posto le cose? Non pensi che i tuoi compagni potrebbero vederlo come il coronamento di un tuo capriccio?”

“Non mi importa.” Salvatore alzò il viso, strafottente, e guardò l’allenatore dritto negli occhi. “Che pensino quello che vogliono. Io vorrei solo condividere con loro l’onere di una partita che danno già persa in partenza e prendermi la mia parte di responsabilità. Vorrei essere lì a combattere perché loro sono rassegnati a non farlo.”

“Sei molto severo con i tuoi compagni.” L’allenatore si passò una mano sulla barba appena accennata. “E sei molto consapevole delle tue capacità che, indubbiamente, sono notevoli, ma non miracolose.” Sorrise, gli occhi accesi da una scintilla d’ironia. “Tuttavia mi porti una contraddizione: vorresti giocare per condividere il fato dei tuoi compagni, ma allo stesso tempo non ti interessa cosa ne pensino. Ti dirò cosa ne penso io, allora: ti senti in colpa e vuoi solo tacitare la tua coscienza.”

“E cosa ci sarebbe di male?” chiese il difensore, più brusco di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
“Nulla.” Il mister alzò le spalle. “Solo che mi piace chiamare le cose con il loro nome.”

Salvatore attese in silenzio.

“Che ti succede, Gentile?” Il tono dell’allenatore si era fatto più morbido, preoccupato. “C’è qualche problema al di fuori della squadra?”

Salvatore incrociò le braccia, sulla difensiva. “Perché me lo chiede?”

“Perché una presa di coscienza come questa – che personalmente apprezzo molto – non arriva in modo indolore.”

Salvatore piegò appena le labbra in un sorriso amaro. Che avrebbe dovuto rispondergli? Che si era preso una sbandata per un suo compagno di squadra e la cosa gli aveva fritto il cervello? Che il rapporto con i suoi genitori era allucinante? Che il calcio era l’unica cosa che ancora aveva un senso?

“La prego, mister: questa non è solo una partita.”

“Buona notte, Salvatore”, lo congedò. Lo osservò andarsene lentamente e chiudere la porta con un tantino di veemenza in più del necessario.

 _Non hai tutti i torti, Gentile_ , si disse tra sé. _Non è mai solo una partita._

***

 


	8. Castello di carte

CAPITOLO 8

 

**_ Castello di carte _ **

_ 18 ottobre 2009 _

 

Gino strinse i denti nel vedere giocare i suoi compagni di squadra perché stringere i pugni continuava a fargli un male cane. ~~~~

Sembrava di assistere di nuovo agli allenamenti dei giorni scorsi: correvano per il campo senza coordinarsi, dimentichi di schemi di gioco provati e riprovati, sbagliando i passaggi, senza finalizzare in attacco e senza chiudere in difesa. Non era cambiato nulla dopo quello che era successo nello spogliatoio: non era servito parlare e neppure arrabbiarsi. Forse il Giappone avrebbe vinto anche se fossero stati al massimo delle loro forze, ma quello non era giocare. O perlomeno non era quello che lui chiamava _giocare a calcio_. Gino guardò il mister: era in piedi a bordo campo sin dal fischio di inizio, taciturno e concentrato. Aveva gridato qualche istruzione ai ragazzi, ma poi era pian piano sprofondato nel silenzio: probabilmente si era arreso anche lui. Forse aveva avuto ragione Christian la sera prima, quando aveva tentato di organizzare un pigiama party alcolico in camera sua: “Meglio arrivare in campo ubriachi e felici piuttosto che rischiare di inciampare nei musi lunghi!” Suo malgrado Gino sorrise: il difensore in campo pareva l’unico a giocare come sapeva. Peccato che fosse il solo.

Il portiere abbassò gli occhi sui guanti che teneva abbandonati in grembo: in quel momento erano inutili quanto lui. Non aveva neppure la forza di chiedere ancora una volta all’allenatore di entrare, tanto non era più così sicuro di essere in grado di fare la differenza: non lo avevano ascoltato finora, perché avrebbero dovuto farlo ora? _Tanto ormai non cambia niente._ Glielo avevano ripetuto fino allo stremo. _Che avessero ragione alla fine?_

 

Salvatore Gentile aveva seguito la partita seduto composto in panchina, immobile come una statua. Tsubasa aveva dato il via al calcio di inizio passando il pallone a Shingo Aoi e da quel momento i giapponesi avevano attaccato continuamente, dovendo prestare davvero poca attenzione alla difesa dato che, quel giorno, gli azzurri non riuscivano neppure a partire in contropiede. E così erano arrivati i goal: prima Nitta – alla sua prima rete nel World Youth – e poi il cannoniere Hyuga, entrambi su assist di Shingo. Il terzo, all’inizio del secondo tempo, era stato opera del suo nemico giurato che imperversava in campo da vero protagonista.

Gentile sospirò: la partita della sua squadra stava procedendo esattamente secondo le sue scarse aspettative. Il miglioramento di Aoi invece lo aveva stupito e, suo malgrado, anche preoccupato. Gino glielo aveva detto una volta: _Shingo è un giocatore dal cuore caldo, come Tsubasa, uno che non si arrende._ E, a quanto pareva, quella piccola scimmia aveva davvero carattere da vendere.

Di tanto in tanto aveva lanciato qualche occhiata di sbieco a Hernandez, seduto accanto a lui: lo aveva visto torturarsi le mani, giocherellare con i guanti, mordersi le labbra, gli occhi sempre incollati al pallone. Lo aveva visto fremere per ogni errore commesso, sbuffare a ogni palla persa, trattenersi dall’alzarsi in piedi per urlare le istruzioni che neppure il mister ormai suggeriva. Ogni goal che avevano preso era stata una stilettata per entrambi, ma Gino li aveva affrontati come se fossero stati delle pallonate nello stomaco. Nemmeno quando li prendeva lui, i goal, reagiva così male. E come sovrapposte alla realtà del momento, continuavano a girare in background le immagini di quanto era successo il giorno prima: le parole di Nicola, l’epilogo della sciagurata lite nello spogliatoio e la confessione che non avrebbe mai dovuto fare. E poi… _La prego, mister: questa non è solo una partita._ E la notte, insonne per lui quanto per Gino, che aveva continuato a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto, inquieto. Aveva scoperto suo malgrado che la notte era pericolosa: non c’erano mostri in agguato sotto il letto o dietro le tende, come credeva da bambino, ma di notte le ombre si allungavano, si mescolavano ai pensieri, li aggrovigliavano e li confondevano. Nulla dava profondità a un baratro come il buio, nulla ti costringeva a procedere a carponi, palpando gli oggetti per indovinarne forma e dimensioni. _Forse è questo il consiglio che porta la notte,_ pensò. _Costringe a chiudere gli occhi e a usare gli altri sensi. Ti rende cieco e ti porta a cercare un’altra verità fatta di suoni e tocchi e odori. Ed è quella ricerca, più che la verità stessa, a lasciarti mutato in un modo che neppure il giorno può cambiare._

Alzò gli occhi verso il cielo, azzurro e limpido, per schiarirsi la mente e idee: il World Youth non era ancora finito e c’era ancora una cosa che dovevano fare. Scoccò un’altra occhiata a Gino, tutto preso dallo strazio che si stava consumando sotto i loro occhi, lo scosse per la spalla e si alzò in piedi. “Vieni.” Ignorò lo sguardo interrogativo del portiere e avanzò sicuro verso l’allenatore. “Mister, ci faccia giocare.”

Gino sorrise, si sfilò la felpa e la lasciò sulla panchina: quella frase aveva tutto fuorché il tono di una richiesta. L’idea di entrare in campo lo fece sentire vivo. Non credeva più che le cose sarebbero cambiate, in bene o in male, ma avere una possibilità di lottare per cambiare le cose gli cancellò dal cuore quell’ombra di dubbio e di sconfitta che lo stava offuscando. Sentì l’adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene, la mente limpida e il corpo pronto all’azione. Persino i guanti scivolarono agevolmente sopra le fasciature.

Quando l’allenatore si voltò e li vide, scosse la testa. “Rimettetevi a sedere, ragazzi.” Ormai si era arreso all’evidenza che da quella squadra non sarebbe riuscito a tirarci fuori nient’altro.

“No,” tornò alla carica Gentile. “Non può farci questo.”

“Ragazzi…” l’allenatore tentò di prendere la parola, ma Salvatore lo interruppe di nuovo. “No, mister! Lo so cosa vuole dirci e so che è tutto ragionevole e razionale e logico, ma è questo a non esserlo!” Indicò il campo da gioco e le due squadre. “Non mi può dire che è il _nostro calcio_ perché non è vero!”

“Mister, per favore,” intervenne Gino, in piedi dietro al difensore, fermo e pacato come suo solito. “Lo so che ormai non cambierà niente e so accettare una sconfitta, ma non così,” disse indicando i suoi compagni che correvano guardandosi la punta delle scarpe. 

Francesco Rocca li squadrò per un lungo istante: erano giovani, talentuosi, con tutto il futuro davanti. Eppure ogni goccia della loro determinazione era concentrata su una partita già persa. Avevano diciannove anni e giocavano ancora _per giocare_ , nonostante i fischi, gli infortuni, nonostante tutto. Sospirò, ripensando a sé stesso, molti anni prima.

Mancavano quindici minuti ed era stata una partita tranquilla: gli animi, a parte quelli dei tifosi italiani, erano pacati. Ormai il Giappone aveva stravinto, non ci sarebbe stato alcun motivo per infierire su due infortunati. E una piccola scintilla di orgoglio, la speranza che davvero potessero cambiare le cose e, in parte, redimere anche il suo fallimento, lo fece capitolare.

“Siate prudenti,” si raccomandò prima di chiamare l’arbitro per comunicare le sostituzioni.

 

Gino guardò di sottecchi Salvatore, grato per la sua intraprendenza. “Shingo si sta battendo senza esitazioni,” commentò. La possibilità di giocare insieme a Gentile gli dava una bella sensazione. E, in fondo, sperava di poter portare ancora una volta fuori dal campo quell’intesa che nasceva spontaneamente quando vestivano la stessa maglia.

“Dobbiamo assolutamente rispondergli,” replicò il difensore. Aveva un sorriso amaro sul volto, ma nessuna nota di ironia o sarcasmo nella voce. Per una volta la sua voglia di rivalsa non era concentrata contro Shingo Aoi, ma volta a sostenere la propria squadra.

“Nei quindici minuti che restano, anche noi giocheremo al massimo,” replicò Gino, lo sguardo fiero e determinato.

Salvatore annuì: avrebbero mostrato a tutti di che pasta era fatta l’Italia Youth. ~~~~

***

 

A inizio partita, Shingo abbassò gli occhi e piegò le labbra in una smorfia di delusione quando, nel vedere la formazione ufficiale della squadra italiana, ebbe la conferma che Gino e Gentile non avrebbero giocato.

“Questa non è una partita in cui sacrificare degli infortunati,” tentò di consolarlo Ryo. Quel pomeriggio l’Uruguay aveva vinto contro il Messico quindi la classifica del girone era ormai decretata. E, per la legge del contrappasso, quel giorno sarebbero stati loro quelli che avrebbero potuto snobbare la nazionale italiana, sorrise il difensore tra sé e sé.

“Ma noi dobbiamo giocare come sempre, con tutte le nostre forze,” commentò Tsubasa. Ryo si guardò la punta delle scarpe, imbarazzato: come diavolo faceva sempre il capitano a beccarlo in flagrante?

Shingo tirò sul capo e annuì con veemenza. _Sì, con tutte le nostre forze_ , ripeté fra sé e sé con un sorriso. _Io ho un obbligo verso l’Italia, la patria del calcio che mi ha insegnato a giocare_. Si era allenato ogni giorno, prima con la squadra e poi da solo agli orari più improbabili, pur di migliorare. Non gli era andata giù che alla cerimonia di inaugurazione Gentile lo avesse fermato come se fosse stato un dilettante qualsiasi. Il difensore juventino era il suo più grande rivale: scartarlo e superarlo rimaneva il suo obiettivo.

Scese in campo con il fuoco nelle vene e giocò come se ogni passaggio, ogni finta e ogni tiro fosse l’ultimo. Non si era mai sentito così motivato a fare bene, a trascinare la propria squadra. Si sentiva infaticabile e, nello stesso tempo, provava quell’allegria che lo aveva portato da piccolo a giocare con un pallone, a lasciare la sua casa per imparare il calcio per poi tornare con la maglia della nazionale addosso. E poter mostrare alla nazionale della sua patria d’adozione cosa aveva imparato nel loro paese era per lui la più grande prova di gratitudine che potesse mettere in campo. Anche se gli facevano male i fischi e gli insulti lanciati dai loro tifosi.

Spalancò gli occhi quando vide l’arbitro chiamare le sostituzioni e Gino e Gentile entrare il campo, mentre un largo sorriso si disegnò sul suo volto. _Finalmente!_ , pensò. Sapeva che loro due avrebbero dato una svolta alla partita: aveva provato sulle sue gambe la bravura del difensore juventino e Gino… beh, sapeva di cos’era capace il “suo” capitano. Non solo fra i pali. E, come aveva previsto, la partita ebbe un subitaneo cambiamento: improvvisamente gli azzurri cominciarono a giocare sul serio, producendosi in un vigoroso gioco sia in attacco che in difesa.

 _Devo segnare un goal_ , si disse Shingo, l’emozione a mille per avere finalmente la sua sfida. Poteva giocare contro il suo migliore amico e il suo acerrimo nemico. _Un altro goal_ …  Corse incontro a Gentile, palla al piede, gli occhi fissi sul difensore. Si studiarono immobili, come due guerrieri, per il tempo di un respiro. Quindi Shingo scattò come una molla a novanta gradi, velocissimo, il pallone attaccato ai piedi. Previde il movimento di Gentile che allungò una gamba per fermarlo, e lo saltò girando su stesso e imprimendo la stessa rotazione al pallone. _Ce l’ho fatta!_ Ormai c’era solo Gino tra lui e la porta, così si alzò la palla, saltò e si produsse in una spettacolare rovesciata. Era il suo solito tiro, calibrato al millimetro per passare sotto le gambe del portiere. Hernandez lo conosceva bene: si inarcò all’indietro, la mano destra a raggiungere il pallone che prese in pieno. Sentì una coltellata al braccio malandato e le dita cedettero improvvisamente, incapaci di trattenere la sfera che rimbalzò verso l’attaccante. Shingo, cogliendo letteralmente la palla al balzo, tirò di nuovo e la mandò a insaccarsi nella rete alle spalle del _perfect keeper_.

***

 

Quando il triplice fischio dell’arbitro sancì la fine della partita, Alessio si materializzò al fianco di Gino. Si tolse la fascia da capitano dal braccio e gliela porse. “Lo so che è solo simbolica ormai, ma è tua,” mugugnò spazzandosi gli occhi pieni di lacrime con una mano. Gino alzò lo sguardo con gli occhi socchiusi. Si teneva la mano infortunata con la sinistra, il dolore gli pulsava assieme al sangue, gli risaliva dalla punta delle dita e gli scorreva lungo l’avambraccio fino al gomito. Fece per allungare il braccio verso il centrocampista, ma quel minimo movimento gli costò un dolore atroce. Sentì Alessio parlare, ma gli sembrò un indistinto rumore di fondo. L’unico suo desiderio era di arrivare negli spogliatoi e infilare il braccio nel ghiaccio.

Alessio osservò l’espressione sofferente di Gino, la sua postura piegata in avanti, la sottile patina di sudore che gli imperlava il viso. “Gino?” Non l’aveva mai visto così. “Vieni.” Si rinfilò la fascia al braccio, gli passò una mano attorno alle spalle e lo portò verso l’ingresso del tunnel.

***

 

La fine della partita colse Salvatore Gentile seduto per terra. Avevano perso, ma quello era un risultato annunciato. Appoggiò le mani a terra e lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro. Era stanco morto, come se avesse giocato due partite di fila invece che solo un quarto d’ora. Alla fine Shingo Aoi era riuscito a batterlo per davvero. Non era sicuro che anche nel massimo della forma fisica sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo: le sue finte erano state velocissime e il controllo del pallone impeccabile, ma di certo la gamba dolorante non lo aveva aiutato.

Alzò il viso quando il centrocampista giapponese gli passò vicino, lo sguardo fiero, ma per una volta non c’era alcun sarcasmo nella voce, alcuna arroganza: “Sono stato sconfitto. Adesso tocca a me impegnarmi per battere te.” Sorrise amaro, gli occhi chiusi, rivolti al sole. “La nostra sfida continua.” Sentì le lacrime pungergli le palpebre, ma le rimandò al mittente. Aveva il cuore in subbuglio per tutto quello che aveva passato in quei giorni e per quello che aveva significato quella partita. Una fase della sua vita si era chiusa e quello che ora lo aspettava gli era completamente ignoto.

Shingo lo guardò stupito: da Gentile non si sarebbe mai aspettato un’ammissione del genere. Sorrise e chinò il capo in cenno di rispetto quindi corse a festeggiare con i suoi compagni.

 

“Dobbiamo far venire una barella?”                                                                                                                     

Salvatore ricompose i pensieri, impostò lo sguardo e aprì gli occhi: il suono della voce e il tono ironico non gli erano nuovi. “No, ce la faccio,” rispose, prima ancora di sapere quanta verità ci fosse nelle sue parole.   
Nicola allungò una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi in piedi. Gentile la studiò per un attimo per poi afferrarla saldamente. “Grazie.” L’attaccante annuì: aveva il viso imbronciato e rigato di lacrime.

Il ginocchio non gradì più di tanto sostenere il suo dolce peso, ma non cedette né lo costrinse di nuovo a terra per il dolore. Cosa che invece rischiò di ottenere la pacca sulla spalla degna di una badilata che gli diede Fabio. “Alla fine gli abbiamo fatto vedere chi siamo,” commentò. Era sudato marcio, stanco e avevano perso, ma aveva un’aria quasi soddisfatta. “Ben fatto! Da dieci, direi!” gli strizzò l’occhio.

Si avviarono verso gli spogliatoi, Nicola davanti agli altri due con il capo chino, Fabio che era rimasto indietro più preoccupato di quanto non desse a vedere per i passi lenti e misurati di Gentile.

***

 

Il mister, davanti alla panchina, aspettava in piedi i suoi ragazzi con un sorriso. Fece del suo meglio per confortarli, uno per uno, prima di spedirli sotto la doccia. Era stata una partita deludente a voler essere positivi, ma Hernandez e Gentile avevano fatto la differenza per tutta la squadra e, anche se era stato solo per un quarto d’ora, si sentiva orgoglioso di loro. Così come i tifosi italiani che erano rapidamente passati dai fischi all’entusiasmo e all’ammirazione per lo spirito di sacrificio dei due fuoriclasse.

Quando vide arrivare Hernandez quasi sorretto da Alessio gli mancò un battito. Gli andò loro incontro con due rapide falcate: “Che succede, Gino?”

Il numero uno della nazionale scosse il capo, lo sguardo sul braccio dolorante che sorreggeva con il sinistro. Il mister lo tirò a sé mentre un terribile senso di colpa si fece strada in lui. “Vieni, ragazzo.” Lo cinse per le spalle e lo accompagnò in infermeria. Era successo quello che aveva temuto: erano bastati pochi minuti per danneggiare ulteriormente la situazione. Almeno Gentile non pareva zoppicare più del solito.

Gino si stese sul lettino. Quando il medico gli liberò la mano dalle fasciature e gli spruzzò il ghiaccio spray sull’avambraccio gli si annebbiò la vista dal dolore.

“La situazione non sembra peggiorata,” commentò il medico dopo averlo esaminato attentamente. Per quanto la sua presa fosse delicata, a Gino sembrava che le sue dita fossero artigli mentre gli tastavano i muscoli doloranti, ogni movimento che gli chiedeva di fare per quantificare i danni era una tortura.

“Perché fa così male allora?” si lamentò. La bocca impastata gli legava le parole che la mente rallentata faceva fatica a mettere in fila. Era completamente sfinito.

“Perché continui a fare di testa tua,” rispose secco. _E qualcuno più folle di te ti asseconda pure_.

Gino alzò gli occhi per guardare l’allenatore. L’uomo era ai piedi del lettino: aveva controllato ogni mossa e ascoltato ogni parola. Non poté trattenere un sospiro di sollievo al verdetto del medico, ma abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzato dall’occhiata severa che si sentì rivolgere. “Se vi avessi lasciato entrare sin dal primo minuto, la partita sarebbe stata ben diversa,” sorrise il mister quando il medico si allontanò un attimo. “Ma non avrei dovuto lasciarvi giocare neppure per quel quarto d’ora.”

“Lo so.” Gino abbozzò un sorriso grato. “Però l’ha fatto.”

***

 

Quando Francesco Rocca uscì dall’infermeria, si trovò davanti Salvatore Gentile. Portava ancora addosso lo sporco dell’incontro, con le macchie di erba e terra che spiccavano sui pantaloncini bianchi. L’allenatore lo guardò preoccupato: “Il ginocchio?”

Il difensore si riscosse. “Va tutto bene, credo. Fa un po’ male ma ha retto bene.” Deglutì, imbarazzato nel fare l’unica domanda che davvero gli stesse a cuore. Indicò con il mento la porta chiusa dietro alle spalle del mister: “Come sta Gino?”

“Il medico dice che non è peggiorato.” Salvatore si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. “Avete fatto una bella partita,” sorrise. Si avvicinò a Salvatore e lo strinse in un abbraccio virile. “Grazie.”

Gentile sorrise imbarazzato per quella dimostrazione improvvisa. Se di stima o di affetto non lo sapeva neppure lui.

***

 

Shingo fece la doccia più veloce della sua vita e corse fuori dagli spogliatoi per aspettare Gino nel corridoio. Aveva atteso quella partita con ansia ed era stato felicissimo di vederli entrare in campo quel giorno. Ma fino a quel momento non si era reso conto dell’entità dei loro infortuni: non gli era sfuggita l’espressione di sofferenza con cui Gino aveva lasciato il campo in tutta fretta e neppure la rigidità che rallentava i movimenti di Gentile. Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio, incapace com’era di stare fermo. Era talmente esaltato per la vittoria appena ottenuta che gli pareva di volare. Nonostante tutto, segnare a uno bravo come Gino era sempre una porca soddisfazione. Per non parlare poi di del modo in cui aveva dribblato Gentile. Non poté fare a meno di gongolare con un sorriso a trentadue denti al pensiero di averlo lasciato seduto per terra mentre segnava. _E non sarà l’ultima volta_ , si ripromise. Quando finalmente il portiere azzurro uscì dagli spogliatoi, Shingo, dall’altro lato del corridoio, iniziò a correre e sbracciarsi per richiamare la sua attenzione.

“Gino!”

“Ehi! Campione!” gli rispose il portiere avvicinandosi, un largo sorriso sul volto. Era pallido, e aveva un’elaborata fasciatura su entrambe le mani, il braccio destro appeso al collo.

Shingo lo abbracciò forte, in uno dei suoi consueti slanci di entusiasmo e Gino lo ricambiò. Era felicissimo di vederlo.

“Congratulazioni!” fece il capitano degli azzurri. “Avete giocato benissimo: vi siete meritati il passaggio al prossimo turno!”

“Mi dispiace che voi non siate passati,” replicò Shingo. Un’ombra scura offuscò gli occhi allegri. “Non è così che volevo vincere.”

Gino sorrise mesto: anche lui avrebbe voluto che le cose andassero diversamente. “Non hai vinto solo perché eravamo infortunati, Shingo. Sei migliorato tantissimo.”  Gli scompigliò i capelli ribelli con una mano, facendogli ricadere sul viso. Erano ancora umidi. “Grazie per aver giocato senza esitazioni.”

Gentile uscì in quel momento dalla porta dello spogliatoio. Shingo si voltò per salutarlo, ma il difensore li squadrò da capo a piedi con il suo solito sguardo di ghiaccio, fece appena un cenno con il mento, si voltò e si diresse verso l’uscita. Aveva promesso a Gino di non tormentare più Shingo – e non era neppure nella posizione di poterlo fare –, ma familiarizzare con il nemico… no, quello no.

Gino osservò Salvatore mentre si allontanava: una zoppia accennata toglieva severità alla sua andatura rigida. Sentì il familiare nodo allo stomaco che gli provocava la sua presenza, gli occhi calamitati dalla sua figura.

Shingo sbuffò. Gentile lo aveva veramente colpito in campo, con il suo commento, ma ora che era finita la partita sbuffò: “Quello non cambierà mai.”

Gino riscosse, l’ombra di Gentile ormai sparita dal corridoio, ma non dalla propria mente. “È una persona difficile da avvicinare,” rifletté. “Ma riserva molte sorprese quando lo si conosce meglio.”

Shingo sollevò le sopracciglia un po’ stupito. “Se lo dici tu!” Non gli risultava che Gino avesse mai apprezzato Gentile più di tanto, magari aveva cambiato idea. “Ma tu come stai?”

“Dovrò rimanere a riposo per un po’,” sospirò. “Salterò due o tre giornate di campionato, ma per quando tornerai in Italia sarò di nuovo in forma.” Poi il portiere si fece improvvisamente serio. Appoggiò la mano sinistra sulla spalla di Shingo e si chinò verso di lui.  “Mettetecela tutta anche per noi. Vincete!”

“Te lo prometto,” annuì Shingo gravemente. “Avrai l’onore di giocare in squadra con uno dei vincitori del World Youth!” strepitò, alzando un braccio al cielo.

***

 

Salvatore dovette utilizzare tutta la propria forza di volontà per non voltarsi indietro. Per quanto Gino gli avesse detto che erano soltanto amici, vedere lui e Aoi così complici gli causò un doloroso morso allo stomaco. Salì sul pullman e si sedette vicino al finestrino, lo sguardo rivolto verso il parcheggio e lo stadio. _Si vede che non era il nostro torneo_ , cercò di distrarsi. _Ci saranno altre occasioni e ci rifaremo._ Ma quel tarlo che quella maledetta scimmia non l’avesse battuto solo in campo continuava a rodergli lo stomaco. Checché Gino blaterasse di amicizia, nei riguardi di Aoi, nei suoi riguardi Hernandez era diverso: quando ne parlava c’era una nota di dolcezza nella sua voce, la stessa che ritrovava nei suoi occhi quando lo guardava. Gentile si passò una mano sull’addome, per avere sollievo da quel malessere continuo, ma con scarso successo. Rivide le pacche sulle spalle, i sorrisi e gli sguardi complici fra i due giocatori della primavera dell’Inter e non riuscì a impedire alla sua immaginazione di andare ancora oltre e vederli in atteggiamenti più intimi. Si sentì il volto avvampare e si costrinse a distogliere l’attenzione da quelle fantasie imbarazzanti. Si chiese come Gino guardasse lui e non si seppe rispondere: dei suoi occhi aveva in mente le iridi azzurro cielo e lo sguardo limpido di chi non ha niente da nascondere. Salvatore scosse il capo e strinse ostinatamente le palpebre.  Non era abituato a gestire i sentimenti, non era abituato alla confusione, all’incertezza. Così, per l’ennesima volta provò a ricapitolare come era arrivato fino a lì, perché magari se ci avesse trovato una logica allora avrebbe potuto scardinare quell’improbabile castello di carte che continuava a resistere imperterrito a tutti gli scossoni a cui quotidianamente lo sottoponeva. Per quanto non l’avrebbe mai ammesso neanche sotto tortura, Gino gli era piaciuto subito come giocatore: capace, serio, un buon capitano già dalle selezioni giovanili. Gli piacevano i suoi modi schietti, il suo essere estroverso, la sua capacità di chiacchierare con tutti. Gli piaceva quella prontezza di riflessi che lo portava a tenergli testa nei duelli verbali e, per quanto lo irritava, gli piaceva anche quella capacità di farsi scivolare addosso le cose, di lasciar perdere le discussioni, di fare sentire il suo interlocutore sconfitto senza batterlo sul campo. Non aveva esagerato quando aveva definito Gino un _chiodo fisso_ : nessuno gli aveva mai fatto un effetto così devastante. E la cosa che più lo aveva inquietato era stato scoprire che non era solo attrazione fisica. Di Hernandez gli piaceva tutto: dallo stravagante cognome spagnolo alla meticolosità con cui si infilava i guanti prima delle partite, dalla voce calda al sorriso scanzonato. Gli piaceva l’espressione assorta con cui lo aveva visto studiare per l’esame di stato l’estate prima, dopo gli allenamenti, e gli piaceva la grinta che tirava fuori tutte le volte che avevano litigato. Ammirava la sua capacità di trovare un modo per andare d’accordo con tutti – persino con lui –, la sua capacità di ascoltare senza giudicare, senza dispensare consigli facili. E Salvatore se la prese per l’ennesima volta con sé stesso perché era sicuro di aver idealizzato un po’ troppo quel tizio biondo dal cognome spagnolo, ripetendosi spesso che il numero uno lo aveva stampato sulla maglia, non tatuato sulla schiena da Dio in persona. E aveva cominciato a cercare di smontarlo tutte le volte che gli si presentava l’occasione punzecchiandolo, prendendolo in giro, arrivando a offenderlo. Lo aveva irritato, si era guadagnato qualche risposta salace, si era persino trovato a fare avanti e indietro svariate volte da quel fantomatico _paese_. Aveva ricondotto Hernandez allo stato di essere umano. E gli era piaciuto ancora di più.

Si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro dalle labbra, ma il suo castello di carte, seppur fragile e barcollante, ne uscì indenne anche questa volta.

***

 

Salvatore stava ancora guardando fuori dal finestrino quando sentì qualcuno sedersi al suo fianco. Non capiva perché, con il pullman mezzo vuoto, qualcuno dovesse proprio occupare quel posto. Non aveva voglia di compagnia in quel momento. Caparbio, chiuse gli occhi, pensando così di troncare ogni conservazione prima ancora che nascesse.

“Sono più stanco oggi di quando gioco una partita intera.”

Salvatore sussultò e si voltò all’improvviso. Accanto a lui si era accomodato Hernandez. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, la faccia sfinita, ma finalmente, dopo giorni, aveva di nuovo un’espressione serena sul volto. “Grazie,” mormorò il portiere. 

Lo sguardo di Gentile cadde sulle fasciature attorno alle mani e sul braccio al collo. “Di cosa? Di aver contribuito ad aggravare il tuo infortunio?”

Gino sorrise, senza aprire gli occhi, e scosse il capo. “Il medico ha detto che non è peggiorato, tutta questa impalcatura dovrebbe servire a diminuire il dolore.”

“Funziona?”

“Magari tra un po’ faranno effetto gli antidolorifici.” Gino aprì gli occhi, lo sguardo limpido, e proseguì imperterrito. “È solo per merito tuo che abbiamo giocato. Io mi ero arreso. Tu non invece non hai mollato.”

Gentile lo guardò dall’alto in basso, perplesso. Lui aveva capitolato sin dal principio, si era estraniato dai problemi della squadra e non aveva fatto nulla per rimediare ai suoi disastri. E il giorno prima era stato lui a causare la rissa che aveva stroncato il morale anche a Gino. Per poi svegliarsi all’improvviso quando una metaforica doccia fredda – una confessione che non avrebbe mai dovuto fare e le lunghe riflessioni che l’avevano preceduta e seguita – gli aveva fatto capire che era ora di agire.

Gino si strinse nelle spalle. “Sei stato tu a persuadere il mister, no? Non so cosa tu gli abbia detto, ma sei stato più convincente di me.”

Salvatore scrollò le spalle.

“E sono contento che tu e Nicola abbiate fatto pace.” Gino si sistemò meglio sul seggiolino, la testa abbandonata all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra piegate nell’accenno di un sorriso. Infilò in tasca la mano sinistra e sfiorò con le dita la fascia di capitano che Alessio aveva voluto restituirgli a tutti i costi. Sorrise.

 _Non gli sfugge niente_ , pensò Salvatore. Ma era una cosa che aveva fatto piacere anche a lui. Finalmente aveva avuto l’impressione di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

 

Gino si lasciò cullare dall’andamento lento e sincopato del pullman. Era talmente stanco che avrebbe voluto dormire, ma la mente era affollata di pensieri e la vicinanza di Gentile non gli conciliava il rilassamento. Anche se in altri momenti ci avrebbe dormito tranquillamente tra quelle braccia. Non era mai stato un problema per lui dormire sul sedile di un pullman, ma il sonno ormai pareva rifuggirlo notte e giorno. Ora che il World Youth era davvero finito, il suo cervello aveva messo il cartello aperto a tutti gli sportelli in cui vi erano in coda problemi da risolvere. In realtà il problema era solo uno e la sua mente non faceva che tornare, come un disco rotto, al pomeriggio precedente: l’allenamento disastroso, il rimprovero del mister, l’ennesimo diniego alla sua richiesta di giocare, la rissa nello spogliatoio e, _dulcis in fundo_ , il discorso di Salvatore. _Sei un chiodo fisso, Hernandez, lo capisci? Un chiodo che non va né avanti né indietro. Ma sei lì e non ti sposti e io non so che cazzo devo farci. Hai capito ora?_

Gino aprì gli occhi piano, ma il difensore era voltato di tre quarti verso il finestrino e non riusciva a capire se stesse dormendo oppure no. Il viaggio di rientro sarebbe dovuto durare poco più di un paio d’ore, ma un incidente pareva aver bloccato il traffico così procedevano a passo d’uomo o stavano fermi. Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto parlarne, solo che non sapeva che dire. Salvatore gli aveva fatto una confessione delicata, si era rimesso nelle sue mani. E lui aveva risposto con il silenzio, ignorando caparbiamente tutto quello che non era _il calcio_. E fino a quel momento gli era parsa la cosa giusta da fare, ma ora non poteva continuare così. “Salvo,” chiamò piano. “Sei sveglio?”

Il difensore, immobile come una statua di cera, non rispose.

Gino allungò le gambe e il collo, un lungo sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra. L’evoluzione del loro rapporto aveva preso la piega che temeva e che, nel suo profondo, sperava. Ma non riusciva a capire a che punto fossero e cosa stesse succedendo. E non capire lo lasciava disarmato, incapace di affrontare la situazione.

 

 _“Ma se uno ti dice che sei diventato un chiodo fisso, secondo voi cosa significa?”_ Mandò lo stesso messaggio sia a Serena che a Luca. Obiettivamente quelle di Salvatore erano state parole che avevano lasciato ben poco spazio all’immaginazione, ma avevano creato una scia di dubbi che faceva fatica a dipanare. Era come se nella sua testa si fosse formata una linea che univa tutti i puntini che li aveva visti assieme: la sera della cerimonia di inaugurazione, gli allenamenti, le partite e gli infortuni, le chiacchiere seduti sul pavimento e quell’altra sera, sul balcone. E poi nello spogliatoio e l’ultima partita…. E ora i binari erano terminati, le vie tracciate erano finite. Erano come due pianeti che si attraevano e si respingevano per la forza di gravità: serviva un atto di forza per evitare che si creasse un nuovo cratere in grado di separarli.

 _“Vuoi un disegno?”_ Rispose rapida ed efficiente di Serena. 

_“Non l’ha detto come se fosse una cosa positiva.”_

_“Magari non crede che tu sia bravo a letto! XDXD”_ Gino sorrise. Serena era impagabile quando era il caso di risollevare il morale ed era ancora più brava di quanto fosse lui a non farsi problemi. _Meglio un rimorso che un rimpianto_ , diceva sempre. _Inutile immaginarsi la vita, meglio viverla._

 

Il messaggio di Luca aveva tardato più tempo ad arrivare, forse l’aveva beccato mentre era a lezione: _“Non mi sembra che sia una frase che lasci spazio a molte interpretazioni… qual è il problema?”_

Il portiere rispose con le medesime parole che aveva già detto alla sorella: “ _Non l’ha detto come se fosse una cosa positiva.”_

_“Gino, chi è stato a dirtelo?”_

 

Gino girò appena gli occhi verso Salvatore. Gentile era stata una delle persone che gli avevano fatto sperimentare i sentimenti più forti che mai aveva provato nella sua vita. Andare d’accordo con Gentile era stata quasi una scommessa con sé stesso, avvicinarsi una sfida. Salvatore si era sempre premurato di erigere fra lui e il resto del mondo un muro con tanto di ronda al suo interno. Non era possibile avvicinarsi abbastanza per vedere cosa nascondesse al di là. Ma ogni tanto Salvatore aveva abbassato le sue difese e gli aveva permesso di guardare cosa succedesse dietro a quel muro.

 _Maledizione_ , pensò.

 

_“Una persona che non credevo avrebbe mai potuto dirmi una cosa del genere.”_

_“Forse non lo credeva neanche lui.”_

***

 

_ 20 ottobre 2009 _

 

Alla fine aveva dovuto rispondere. Il telefono aveva squillato più volte nell’arco di quel tardo pomeriggio: aveva fatto finto di non sentirlo, aveva mandato un messaggio per dire che era impegnato, ma ormai non aveva più scuse da inventarsi. “Quando torni a casa?” ~~~~

“Abbiamo l’aereo domani.” La sua voce tradiva tutto il nervosismo che a fatica tratteneva. Era finito tutto, non solo il World Youth. E non era sicuro di esserne felice.

“Se non ci dici l’orario a cui arrivi, difficilmente potremmo venire a prenderti.”

 _Difficilmente verreste comunque_ , pensò Gentile. “Prenderò un taxi, le chiavi di casa le ho con me.” Sentì un sospiro dall’altro lato del ricevitore.

“E il ginocchio?”

“Meglio,” rispose Salvatore, mettendocela tutta per ignorare quella nota lamentosa nella voce di sua madre. “Ieri sono riuscito a giocare per un quarto d’ora.” E quello, al ginocchio, non aveva fatto proprio bene, ma lui non poté trattenere un sorriso di soddisfazione. Erano stati solo quindici minuti, ma ne era valsa la pena. Aveva finalmente trovato il suo posto in una squadra. Un posto che con aveva a che fare con l’essere il _miglior libero del mondo_ , ma che era il frutto di quello che aveva vissuto e maturato. Aveva provato l’emozione di crescere come persona invece che come giocatore.

“Umph,” sbuffò la madre. Non le era mai interessato quello che lui faceva in campo. Per lei si trattava solo di correre bovinamente dietro a un pallone. “Vedi di non rompertelo un’altra volta.” _Figurati!_ Pensò Salvatore toccandosi, giusto per scaramanzia.

“Papà sta bene?” Il difensore pensò che fosse il momento opportuno per cambiare argomento.

“Sta parlando nello studio con tuo fratello.”

“Davide è lì?” chiese Salvatore stupito.

“Un passaggio veloce a quanto pare,” sospirò la madre. “Non si ferma mai abbastanza.”

Gentile sbuffò: anche se non erano molto legati, gli sarebbe piaciuto vederlo. “Salutami entrambi,” concluse, riagganciando. _Se papà e Davide sono nello studio allora stanno litigando_ , pensò. _Chissà per cosa questa volta_. Davide era l’unica persona che conosceva in grado di tenere testa a loro padre.

Salvatore si fermò sul balcone e inspirò profondamente l’aria fresca della sera. Quelle telefonate non facevano altro che riportargli alla mente che domani sarebbe tornato a casa e quel chiodo fisso di nome Gino e cognome Hernandez avrebbe dovuto per sempre scomparire dalla sua testa. Forse la lontananza avrebbe aiutato, ma quanto ci avrebbero messo a essere nuovamente riconvocati in nazionale?

 

Gli veniva da ridere a pensare come avrebbero potuto prenderla i suoi genitori a sapere che s’era preso una tale sbandata per un ragazzo. Probabilmente gli avrebbero dato fuoco in cantina e, non contenti, avrebbero affogato le sue ceneri nell’acqua santa. Oppure l’avrebbero prima affogato nell’acqua santa, poi cosparso di olio santo e quindi bruciato. In ogni caso, dal rogo non l’avrebbe salvato nessuno. Nella loro mente l’omosessualità era una malattia curabile nella migliore delle ipotesi, un reato nella peggiore. Il rapporto coi suoi genitori era qualcosa che si era andato sempre più deteriorando, soprattutto negli ultimi anni. Volendo vedere la cosa dal lato positive, nascondersi non sarebbe stato difficile: forse sua madre avrebbe ficcanasato un po’ in giro, ma non era niente che non avrebbe potuto gestire. E se l’avessero beccato che avrebbero potuto fargli, cacciarlo di casa? Salvatore scosse la testa: non era diventato il figlio che sua madre avrebbe voluto, non gli sarebbe stato più possibile ottenere la sua approvazione. E lui, per reazione, faceva di tutto per sbatterle in faccia la sua personalità. Aveva rinunciato a farlo con le parole: sua madre, quando se la vedeva brutta, cominciava a piagnucolare, a singhiozzare, a lamentarsi che al mondo nessuno capiva tutti i sacrifici che lei aveva sempre fatto per tutti loro. In quanto a suo padre… chi lo può sapere cosa gli andava bene e cosa no. Eppure gli aveva impartito un’ottima lezione: rispondere con il silenzio. Ai pianti, alle lamentele, alle provocazioni. A tutto.

***

 

Avevano la cena ufficiale quella sera. E cena ufficiale significava divisa ufficiale, con tanto di camicia e cravatta. Con la fasciatura semirigida alla mano destra Gino non era neppure in grado di flettere le dita. E per quanto alla sinistra avesse solo un bendaggio elastico, non era comunque libero nei movimenti. Riuscì a infilarsi camicia e pantaloni, ma alla terza battaglia persa con asola e bottone si lasciò cadere seduto sul letto, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto a vestirsi. La tuta piegata sulla sedia non gli era mai parsa così allettante. _In fin dei conti anche quella fa parte dell’abbigliamento ufficiale, no?_

Gentile rientrò dal balcone perfettamente vestito e pettinato. Sembrava terribilmente a suo agio in quegli abiti eleganti che Gino aveva sempre trattato con una certa soggezione. Appoggiò il cellulare sul comodino per poi annodarsi la cravatta e sistemarsi i polsini. Prese in mano la giacca, pronto per uscire quando il suo sguardo cadde su Gino che stava armeggiando con le bende che gli fasciavano le mani.

“Che diavolo stai facendo?” lo apostrofò Salvatore avvicinandosi a di lui.

Gino lo guardò sconsolato, la fasciatura della mano sinistra a metà strada verso il disfacimento. “Non riesco neppure a muovere le dita con queste,” si schermì.

“Non hai pensato che lo scopo sia proprio quello di farti stare fermo?”

“Mi spieghi come faccio a vestirmi?”

“Potevi chiedermelo prima,” lo redarguì il difensore. Prese in mano l’estremità libera della benda e iniziò a studiare come rimetterla a posto. “Abbottonare una camicia è sicuramente più facile che rimettere insieme questo macello.”

Gino si morse il labbro. “Eri al telefono,” si schermì con poca convinzione. Quando riceveva quelle telefonate, Gentile diventava sempre di cattivo umore. E poi si era sentito in imbarazzo a chiedergli di aiutarlo. Ora che non c’era più il World Youth a mettersi in mezzo stare da soli era diventato ancora più imbarazzante di prima. Come quel giorno, in cui erano andati in giro per Tokyo con gli altri ragazzi della squadra e non si erano praticamente rivolti la parola per tutto il tempo.

“È troppo stretta così?” gli chiese Salvatore, concentrato nel ridare forma alla garza attorno alla mano.

Gino scosse il capo. “No,” sfiatò.

Anche Gentile sospirò esasperato. “Che ti succede, Hernandez?” Ancorò l’estremità della benda con il gancino sul palmo e gli voltò la mano sotto e sopra per valutare il risultato. _Poteva andare peggio_ , pensò.

Il portiere lo guardò interrogativo.

“Quando ti metti a fare queste cazzate è perché hai troppi pensieri che ti girano in testa.” Serrò la mandibola, gli occhi severi. “Così ti escono le idee di merda.”

Gino abbassò sguardo, esitante. Ma Salvatore lo capì lo stesso. Da quando aveva cominciato a leggere le espressioni di Hernandez come un libro aperto?

“È per quello che ti ho detto nello spogliatoio?”

_Sei un chiodo fisso, Hernandez, lo capisci?_

 

Gino ricominciò a torturarsi il labbro con in denti. Dal momento in cui quelle parole erano state pronunciate avevano continuato a ronzargli nelle orecchie, solo momentaneamente accantonate dalla partita, per poi riprendere prepotentemente il palcoscenico. Sapeva solo che dovevano parlarne, che aveva bisogno di capire, ma non aveva idea di come affrontare il discorso.

“Dimenticalo.”

Salvatore si alzò in piedi, prese il portiere per il gomito e lo fece alzare a sua volta. Gli mancò il fiato per un attimo quando notò i pantaloni mollemente appoggiati ai fianchi a sfidare la forza di gravità e la camicia scivolargli languida sul torace. Il difensore si ricordò vagamente che era maleducato fissare le persone, ma era incapace di staccargli gli occhi di dosso: avvertì un familiare formicolio all’inguine e una sensazione di vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco. E tutti i suoi propositi di cavarselo dalla testa una volta per tutte si frantumarono all’improvviso.

_Un chiodo che non va né avanti né indietro._

 

“Non posso.” Gino prese un lungo respiro e cercò i suoi occhi con uno sguardo stranamente timido. Fino a quel momento erano stati presi dagli allenamenti, dallo spogliatoio e dall’ultima partita. In quelle sere la camera era servita solo per dormire, o meglio, per rigirarsi nel letto: niente confidenze, niente carezze rubate o abbracci a tradimento. Ma ora il World Youth era finito e rimanevano solo loro due con tutta la sequela di dubbi, speranze e incertezze che si portavano dietro. Con quello che gli aveva detto Salvatore e con il silenzio che lui aveva fatto seguire. “Non puoi chiedermi di dimenticare cosa mi hai detto o cosa è successo in questi giorni. Fino a pochi giorni fa tu eri quello con cui dovevo stare attento a come mi comportavo se non volevo beccarmi un cazzotto nello stomaco. Ora invece…,” al portiere scappò un sorriso imbarazzato. “Be’, sono confuso.”

Il difensore serrò le mandibole. Prese i lembi della camicia di Gino tra le mani e cominciò ad abbottonarla metodicamente, lo sguardo attento a ogni gesto delle sue dita. Ma non riuscì a impedire alla mente di andare per conto suo, a riavvolgere il nastro del tempo che stava vivendo: _gli slacciò gli ultimi due bottoni, gli appoggiò le mani sul torace e gli fece scivolare la sottile stoffa giù dalle spalle e lungo le braccia, accarezzando lentamente la pelle nuda appena scoperta. Poi scese lungo i suoi fianchi e spinse appena i pantaloni verso il basso. Quindi si avvicinò a lui e con un’altra leggera spinta lo fece sedere sul letto e poi stendere…_

 

La realtà tornò in tutto il suo splendore quando Salvatore non trovò più bottoni da allacciare. Aveva il fiato corto, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto e le mani che gli bruciavano dalla voglia di strappargli _per davvero_ la camicia di dosso, buttarla in un angolo della stanza e dimenticarsene. E dimenticarsi della cena con la squadra, dimenticarsi della sconfitta, del World Youth e, soprattutto, dimenticare che a breve sarebbero tornati casa. E poi di nuovo quella voce stridula che nella sua testa gli diceva che l’unica cosa che davvero doveva dimenticare era questo tarlo, questi stupidi sogni e sospiri. Ma l’odore di Gino stava uccidendo il suo autocontrollo. La sua vicinanza stava facendo tutto il resto. “Tu sei confuso, eh?” esalò il difensore. Lui stava facendo a cazzotti con sé stesso e a ogni round finiva al tappeto. Forse confusione era un tantino eufemistico rispetto a quello che stava provando. “Almeno, non prendermi per il culo, Hernandez!”

 

_Ma sei lì e non ti sposti e io non so che cazzo devo farci._

 

“Io non ti sto prendendo in giro,” replicò Gino a bassa voce. “Non ho nessun motivo per farlo.”

A Salvatore tornarono in mente con una punta di vergogna, tutte le volte che lo aveva punzecchiato perché gay, e pensò che invece sì, avrebbe avuto ben più di una ragione per prenderlo in giro e anche peggio. “Sicuro?”

Gino annuì e piegò appena la testa di lato: era sempre più difficile chiudere fuori le emozioni che Salvatore gli faceva provare. La sua presenza era intossicante, inebriante, capace di fargli desiderare l’impossibile e di fargli dimenticare tutti i suoi buoni propositi. _Mai con un compagno di squadra_ , si era detto tante volte, ma non gli era mai successo che un compagno di squadra gli entrasse così nell’anima. All’improvviso quella sua legge interiore gli sembrò terribilmente ingenua. “Fino a questo momento sembrava che la possibilità di essere amici non fosse possibile a causa della mia omosessualità,” bisbigliò. Mise a fuoco il viso del difensore e notò che aveva le guance arrossate e gli occhi lucidi, le pupille dilatate appena cerchiate dalle iridi grigie. “Perché non dovrei essere confuso ora?”

Salvatore serrò le labbra. Aveva avuto paura – e ne aveva ancora, una paura folle, di quella che correva lungo la colonna vertebrale, entrava nei nervi e paralizzava le membra. Paura di ammettere che il problema non era di Gino, ma era suo, perché non voleva essere come _lui_ , non voleva che potesse piacergli _lui_. Abbassò gli occhi e il suo sguardo cadde sui pantaloni ancora slacciati di Gino. “Dovresti...”

“Sì,” annuì il portiere, ricordandosi improvvisamente di respirare. Infilò la camicia nei pantaloni e se li sistemò.                 

Salvatore afferrò i lembi dei calzoni, ma il portiere mise le proprie mani sulle sue.

“Credo di riuscirci da solo,” balbettò Gino. Le sue mani erano troppo vicine, erano troppo calde e ferme e meticolose. Erano troppo. “Ti danno fastidio le mie mani addosso?” Salvatore avrebbe voluto suonare sarcastico finanche a essere cattivo, ma la voce gli uscì tremula. Tentò invano di deglutire il nodo che aveva in gola, ma l’unico risultato fu sentire la bocca ancora più secca. Concentrò di nuovo tutta la sua attenzione sui bottoni e la cerniera mentre le mani di Gino – fredde, nonostante le fasciature – si erano appoggiate sulle sue braccia. _Dio, una certezza, una!_ Non gli pareva di chiedere così tanto, in fondo. Solo un’illuminazione divina perché il suo cervello era evidentemente andato in cortocircuito: da un lato voleva scappare, seppellire tutto sotto due metri di cemento e dimenticarsene, dall’altro voleva spingerlo sul letto, baciarlo e scoparlo fino a convincersi che tutto sarebbe finito lì, a un’esperienza che sarebbe potuta dirsi buona solo nella sua fantasia. Ed era terrorizzato perché era sicuro che solo una volta non gli sarebbe bastata. Ma quella sera Salvatore non era sufficientemente ubriaco perché l’istinto lo sopraffacesse senza via di scampo. Così di nuovo si concentrò su semplici gesti manuali: bottone, cerniera, cintura.

Hernandez avrebbe desiderato il muro dietro di sé: se le ginocchia avessero dato segni di cedimento appoggiarsi al muro sarebbe stato più virile che crollare miseramente sul letto. “No,” esalò. Desiderava le sue mani addosso. Avrebbe voluto che lo spogliasse, invece di vestirlo. Avrebbe voluto che la smettesse con queste domande subdole che parevano accusarlo di qualcosa di osceno, come se desiderarlo fosse sbagliato. _E a te, Salvo? Che effetto ti fa mettermi le mani addosso?_

Salvatore si prese un lungo momento per osservarlo. Non si era messo il gel nei capelli, Gino, e i ciuffi ricadevano morbidi sulla fronte larga, dandogli un’aria ancora più sbarazzina del solito. Era bellissimo. Il difensore chiuse gli occhi per un momento: non doveva pensarci. Gli afferrò le mani, una alla volta, cercando di contenere il tremito che sentiva vibrare sotto la propria pelle, gli sistemò i polsini e, costringendosi a essere pragmatico, gli chiese: “Dove hai messo la cravatta?”

“Scusa?” Gino ripiombò bruscamente alla realtà. La stanza cadde improvvisamente nella penombra, come se il sole avesse deciso di tramontare da un momento all’altro.

“La cravatta,” si spazientì il difensore.

“Sul letto,” balbettò Gino. Si voltò per prenderla, ma Salvatore fu più veloce di lui.

Se la mise al collo e con poche abili mosse fece un bel nodo elegante. Quindi se la tolse, la fece passare sotto al colletto di Gino e gliela sistemò. Inspirò profondamente per poi buttare fuori tutta l’aria. “Credo che tu non abbia più bisogno di me,” lo salutò brusco. Prese la sua giacca e si diresse con lunghe falcate verso la porta della camera.

“Noi due dobbiamo parlare,” lo fermò Gino. Salvatore si bloccò, la mano appoggiata sulla maniglia della porta.

“Io non ho più niente da dire,” mormorò allo stipite di legno.

Gino lo raggiunse silenzioso alle spalle, un sorriso appena accennato gli piegava le labbra: quando Salvatore ci si metteva era veramente un campione nel mettere in difficoltà il resto del mondo. Ma Gino non voleva – e non poteva – demordere. Non dopo che erano stati così vicini. “Se non vuoi parlare, almeno ascoltami.”

Salvatore si strinse nelle spalle, lo sguardo fisso in avanti e Gino si sentì libero di applicare la legge del silenzio-assenso.

“Ti ho detto che sono confuso, ed è vero,” iniziò, ignorando lo sbuffo di Gentile. “Mi hai confuso perché non credevo che tu fossi…” Gino si interruppe. Non voleva girarci intorno, ma neppure essere così diretto da sembrare crudele.

“Frocio?” terminò Gentile per lui.

“Non stavo dicendo questo,” si schermì Gino, un lieve rossore a tingergli le guance.

“Ma eri lì che volevi arrivare, no?” Salvatore si voltò, uno sguardo duro sul volto. “Vuoi ricambiare con qualche insulto che ancora non ti ho detto?”

Gino scosse il capo. “Lo sai che non è questo che voglio.” Ma qualunque cosa volesse fare, Salvatore glielo stava impendendo con incredibile perizia.

“Allora che cazzo vuoi?”

 

_Hai capito ora?_

  
_O la va o la spacca_ , si disse Gino. Lo stomaco gli si era completamente annodato e il cuore, impazzito, gli martellava il petto. Si avvicinò a lui fino ad appoggiare la fronte alla sua e a circondargli mollemente la vita con il braccio sinistro. “Mi piacciono le tue mani addosso,” Gino socchiuse gli occhi. “Come l’altra sera…” La voce andò a morire nel suo respiro strozzato. “Come ora.”

La mano di Salvatore si arrampicò vertebra dopo vertebra lungo la sua schiena, fino a tuffarsi tra i suoi capelli. Strinse forte gli occhi, le dita irrigidite tra i suoi capelli, l’impulso di baciarlo ormai più forte di qualsiasi pensiero razionale. Respirò il suo respiro mentre quel nodo alle viscere che aveva sin dalla fine della partita si andava sciogliendo per essere sostituito da una strana sensazione di leggerezza. Si appoggiò pesantemente alla porta perché aveva paura che le gambe non lo sostenessero – e il ginocchio infortunato in tutto questo non c’entrava niente.

“Che cazzo mi fai fare, Hernandez?” sfiatò. Una domanda che ormai si era fatto migliaia di volte in quei giorni e che aveva solo trovato risposte che non gli piacevano: non poteva essere così malleabile nelle sue mani, non poteva perdere il controllo solo perché se lo trovava vicino, perché se lo trovava addosso.

Gino scostò il viso appena da quello di Salvatore. Aprì gli occhi e cercò il suo sguardo. Poteva vedere la lotta che si consumava dietro le sue iridi grigie, il turbamento che ora diventava così chiaro dietro a tutte le azioni che lo avevano portato fino a lì. “Niente.” La sua voce era morbida come una carezza. “Io voglio essere qui e se tu...”

“Ssssh,” Salvatore gli appoggiò un dito sulle labbra. Non voleva ascoltare altre parole perché sapeva che erano vere, ma non voleva sentirle, non ora. Gli mancò il coraggio di fissare Gino negli occhi così si concentrò sulle rade lentiggini che aveva sul naso e sulle guance e poi più in basso, su un minuscolo neo all’angolo del labbro superiore. Spostò piano il dito dalle labbra in una carezza che risalì fino allo zigomo per poi scendere dietro l’orecchio, lungo la linea del collo e di nuovo su, fin sotto il mento.

Salvatore si lasciò incantare dagli impercettibili sospiri che il suo capitano lasciava uscire dalle labbra: non aveva le parole per spiegargli perché il suo odore lo facesse impazzire, perché la sua vicinanza gli facesse perdere ogni razionalità in favore di istinti animali e pensieri poetici. Si sentiva ridicolo. Chiuse gli occhi quando decise che di quel neo gliene fregava davvero pochissimo, quando sentì il proprio respiro confondersi con quello di Gino, quando gli sfiorò appena le labbra con le proprie… _Oddio, allora era un ricordo!_ Perché erano esattamente come se le ricordava – morbide e fresche – e questa volta si schiusero appena alla sua carezza. Prese fiato e coraggio e lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta più deciso. Si sentiva soffocare dall’emozione: le sue labbra in quel momento erano l’unico punto fermo di tutto l’universo, erano il motivo per cui le sue ginocchia di gelatina riuscivano a reggerlo, erano l’appiglio a cui le sue mani tremanti si assicuravano.

Gino lo assecondò, dolce e fermo, perso nella sua bocca, nel suo sapore, nella sua passione. Sentiva il cuore a mille, le farfalle nello stomaco e la mente così leggera da volare. E sentiva e incoraggiava Salvatore che continuava a divorarlo come se non ci fosse domani.

Si separano per prendere fiato – sopraffatti dal turbamento, sorpresi di poter provare tante emozioni senza scoppiare, ansimanti perché trovare l’anima in un bacio era un attimo e lasciarla andare una fatica immensa – e i loro sguardi si incrociarono per un attimo.

“Dobbiamo scendere per la cena,” mormorò Gino per poi avvicinarsi di nuovo alle labbra di Salvatore e riprendere a baciarle. Erano già tumide dei suoi baci e si schiusero subito per far entrare la sua lingua e esplorare la sua bocca. Odiava aver le mani così impedite da non poterlo accarezzare.

Salvatore lo lasciò fare per poi allontanarlo a malincuore. “Non ho quel tipo di fame,” rispose a denti stretti. C’erano due letti in quella stanza, cazzo, e l’unica cosa che dovevano fare era uscirne per andare in mezzo al rumore, alla banalità, a un sacco di persone che per lui manco esistevano.

Gino sorrise e tornò ad appoggiare la fronte alla sua. “Non possiamo mancare,” sospirò. “Ma non credere che abbia più voglia di scendere di quanta ne abbia tu.” Il lampo di allegria negli occhi azzurri del portiere strappò un sorriso sincero a Gentile.

Il difensore guidò il suo viso sulla propria spalla e se lo strinse forte addosso. Era innegabile che la sua vicinanza lo eccitasse, ma il sentirlo addosso lo calmava, come se potesse chiudere fuori il resto del mondo: c’erano solo loro due, niente conflitti, né turbamenti. Solo il corpo caldo e solido di Gino addosso e la sua serenità che si trasmetteva come un’aura. Era felice, come se avesse scoperto in quel momento il significato della parola _felicità_. Aspettò che il cuore e il respiro tornassero a un ritmo normale e che l’unica sensazione nelle sue gambe fosse il vago fastidio al ginocchio infortunato.

Scostò appena il viso di Gino dalla propria spalla. “Dobbiamo scendere, ora,” deglutì.

Gino aprì le palpebre, pesanti come dopo un lungo sonno. Continuava a sorridere, sereno. Gli rubò un altro bacio a fior di labbra per poi tornare a prendere la propria giacca. Se la infilò, si sistemò il braccio al collo. “Pronto?”

Salvatore tornò a sistemargli la cravatta, poi aprì la porta. Mentre seguiva Gino fino all’ascensore – gli occhi calamitati in quel punto i cui i capelli terminavano a _v_ sul collo e chiedeva solo di essere baciato – sorrise. Non avrebbe mai pensato a un castello di carte come a un luogo in cui andare a vivere.

***


	9. Epilogo

EPILOGO

 

Gino si appoggiò allo stipite della porta-finestra: la camera era esattamente come la loro, solo un paio di piani più in alto. Aveva in mano un bicchiere e ogni tanto rigirava il liquido chiaro che conteneva. Glielo aveva messo in mano Christian assicurandogli che era _una vera bomba_ , e lui non aveva nessun dubbio a riguardo: puzzava più del gasolio. Si guardò intorno mentre un pigro sorriso gli stiracchiava le labbra. Sapeva che era tardi, ma non che ora fosse. L’idea di aspettare l’alba era stata di Christian, così come sua era l’idea di andare a vederla sul tetto. _Lo fanno in tutti i cartoni animati giapponesi_ , aveva affermato convinto. Ma per quanto tutti fossero stati entusiasti di partecipare alla festa clandestina per aspettare il nuovo giorno, erano in pochi quelli che avevano resistito svegli.

Come Christian avesse potuto procurarsi quella quantità di alcolici e portarli in camera senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, Gino non lo voleva sapere. Né aveva voluto farsi coinvolgere in quella specie di gara di bevute con i suoi compagni – che evidentemente reggevano l’alcol molto meglio di quanto lui fosse capace di fare. Alessio a parte, già rintronato dopo due birre e un bicchiere di quello che Christian aveva spacciato per sakè. L’aveva addirittura scaldato dentro una pentola su di un fornello elettrico.

A Gino venne da ridere a ripensare alla scena, quando avevano visto il terzino tirare fuori l’armamentario dalla valigia.

 

_“Avevi paura che non ti dessero da mangiare?” commentò Salvatore con un sopracciglio inarcato._

_“Si sa mai che mi venga voglia di una spaghettata a mezzanotte,” ghignò Christian._

_Angelo scosse il capo: “Lo ha anche fatto.”_

_“Sei senza fondo.”_

_“Io consumo un sacco di energie, belli miei,” rispose Christian, armeggiando imperterrito con i suoi alambicchi._

_Marco sorrise malefico e alzò i palmi delle mani in segno di resa: “Non vogliamo sapere in cosa.”_

_Christian li squadrò uno per uno con sguardo saputo. “Io,” si puntò teatralmente l’indice al petto, “penso.”_

 

Il sorriso di Gino divenne più largo e arrivò a fargli brillare gli occhi. Con quella risata sguaiata e le battutine sceme sempre pronte era difficile immaginarsi Christian intento a riflettere. A volte si faceva anche fatica a capire se ci fosse o ci facesse: non si capiva mai se afferrasse il cuore profondo di ogni situazione o ci scivolasse sulla superficie senza curarsi di comprenderla – o di scalfirla. Ma la sua energia era senza dubbio travolgente. E qualunque cosa si ficcava in quella sua testaccia dura metteva radici talmente profonde – e talmente in fretta – che era impossibile levargliela. Ovviamente era stata sua l’idea di quel festino alcolico: alla fine della cena il mister non aveva concesso loro il permesso di uscire perché la mattina successiva il ritrovo nella hall dell’albergo sarebbe stato prestissimo per raggiungere l’aeroporto. _Così il jet-lag non sarà un problema,_ aveva affermato il difensore convinto. _Se stanotte siamo ubriachi, domani in aereo dormiremo per tutto il viaggio e, all’arrivo, in Italia saremo subito svegli e pimpanti!_ E, non contento, aveva aggiunto severo: _Io questa roba l’avevo comprata per la sera prima della partita, non è che possiamo sprecarla, eh!_

Il portiere tornò a guardarsi attorno, per poi lasciare vagare lo sguardo nel buio fuori dalla finestra, la fronte appoggiata al vetro fresco, l’alito umido che vi creava effimeri aloni. Finalmente era arrivato un po’ di silenzio per le sue orecchie in quei giorni frenetici. L’ultima partita era stata davvero un’esperienza unica: data per persa in partenza, in quell’ultimo quarto d’ora erano riusciti a ricostruire quello spirito di squadra che avevano perso per strada. E da lì non si era più spento. Nonostante la scena attuale sotto i suoi occhi i componesse di una desolante distesa di ragazzi che dormivano di traverso sui letti o sdraiati per terra su delle coperte di fortuna, non aveva mai condiviso con loro quello stesso senso di appartenenza che sentiva ora. E poi c’era _lui_. Lui, di cui aveva ancora il sapore sulle labbra e il calore delle mani sulla pelle. Lo aveva seguito, da lontano, per tutta la sera, solo ora poteva concedersi di guardarlo, mentre era preso a chiacchierare con Fabio. Si sentiva ancora frastornato per quello che era successo e, se non avesse avuto le mani legate da quelle maledette bende, probabilmente sarebbe stato più insistente nel rifiutare di partecipare a quella festa. Anche se sarebbe stato difficile declinare un invito tipo: _siete voi gli eroi del momento, non potete mancare!_

E per quanto avrebbe voluto approfondire il contatto, non voleva precorrere i tempi: non sapeva ancora cosa significava quel bacio, dove li avrebbe portati. Sapeva solo che gli era piaciuto da morire.

 

Salvatore si guardò intorno: chi non era ubriaco ci andava molto vicino. Aveva in mano la stessa bottiglia di birra che aveva agguantato a inizio serata e, a parte due sorsi, era ancora piena, nonché calda e sgasata: non aveva bisogno di alcol in corpo per perdere in controllo, non con Hernandez nelle vicinanze. Anzi, considerato i precedenti, aveva preferito andare sul sicuro. Avrebbe volentieri strozzato Christian quanto aveva proposto quella festa, ma un’occhiata di intesa con il portiere lo aveva convinto ad accettare senza troppe storie. Aveva sorriso, Gino, e quel sorriso lo scioglieva e lo ammaliava e lo rammolliva. E la cosa non gli piaceva più di tanto: non era abituato a fare quello che gli altri si aspettavano da lui, ma quel cazzo di sorriso era diventato persino più importante del suo maledetto orgoglio. E anche questo non gli andava tanto a genio. Poi si era ritrovato in quella camera d’albergo che non era la sua, con troppa gente tra lui e l’unica persona con cui avrebbe voluto essere. Ma si era creata una bella atmosfera e quella sensazione di aver fatto la cosa giusta che lo aveva accompagnato zoppicante fuori dal campo da calcio continuava ad aleggiargli attorno. Così aveva deciso di far buon viso a cattivo gioco e che comportarsi da persona socievole, per una volta nella vita, poteva essere un diversivo interessante. Quella sera si era ritrovato a chiacchierare con più gente e per più tempo di quanto avesse fatto da quando era partito per il Giappone. Appassionarsi alla conversazione fu la parte difficile: il suo sguardo era continuamente calamitato da Gino e la sua attenzione pure. Il capitano aveva chiacchierato con tutti, con un bicchiere in mano il cui contenuto pareva non diminuire mai. Lo aveva visto a tratti serio, a tratti divertito e, a volte, aveva sentito vibrare la sua risata cristallina. E l’impulso di mandare tutti al diavolo, in certi momenti, era stato difficile da sopprimere. Ma Gino pareva sereno e, nonostante quasi non si fossero parlati da quando erano usciti dalla loro camera, non lo aveva mai sentito così vicino.

 

La luce nella stanza si abbassò ulteriormente: qualcuno aveva buttato una maglietta sull’unica abat-jour accesa. Salvatore vide la sagoma scura di Gino stagliarsi accanto alla porta-finestra, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, un sorriso allargarsi sul suo viso. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e si rifuggirono di nuovo, se per la milionesima volta in quella sera o per la prima volta del nuovo giorno, non lo sapeva.

Bevve un sorso della sua birra sgasata e, con una smorfia di disgusto, gli si avvicinò noncurante.

“Dì un po’, Hernandez, mi stai per caso evitando?” Lo guardò dall’alto in basso, l’espressione nei suoi occhi che strideva con il tono asciutto e basso della voce.

Gino si riscosse dai suoi pensieri da quel suono che era poco più di un sussurro e girò il capo di quel che bastava per incontrare il suo sguardo. Il cuore ebbe un tuffo e dovette sopprimere l’impulso di alzare il mento, chiudere gli occhi e riprendere quel discorso che avevano interrotto prima. Rimescolò soprappensiero il contenuto del proprio bicchiere, scrutandolo con aria sospetta, i denti che torturavano il labbro inferiore. “Perché ci provi tanto gusto a chiamarmi per cognome?”

Gentile si scansò i capelli dalla fronte con una mano. “Perché ha un bel suono,” rispose. Doveva evitare di guardarlo troppo o quelle lentiggini lo avrebbero di nuovo guidato fino al neo sopra al labbro e poi avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e avrebbe rischiato di non riuscire più a trattenersi. “Her-nan-dez,” sillabò vagando con lo sguardo nelle stesse ombre in cui poco prima si era perso quello di Gino. “Non sembra dannatamente importante?”

Il capitano sorrise sornione, osservandolo di sottecchi. “Il mio cognome o il fatto che _tu mi_ stia evitando?” Stava iniziando a prenderci gusto in quel gioco al massacro fatto solo di domande.

“Uno gli spagnoli se li immagina piccoli e scuri. Come mai un tizio alto, biondo e con gli occhi azzurri si chiama Hernandez?” proseguì imperterrito il difensore. Parlare del cognome di Gino gli pareva un terreno più sicuro rispetto tante altre cose che avrebbero potuto uscirgli dalla bocca. Il bacio di prima gli bruciava ancora sulle labbra. E le dita bruciavano dalla voglia di fare tutto il percorso a ritroso con bottoni, asole e cerniere per trovare conforto sulla sua pelle fresca. Si chiese quando avrebbe potuto farlo di nuovo e si ritrovò a pensare _a casa_. E improvvisamente Milano e Torino non erano poi così lontane e i suoi genitori potevano andare al diavolo una volta di più.

Gino piegò la testa all’indietro, lo sguardo che ora mirava il soffitto. “Un non-so-quante-volte-bis nonno è emigrato in Argentina con un cognome italiano e mio nonno è tornato in Italia con un cognome spagnolo.”

“Quindi sei uno strano incrocio,” lo prese in giro il difensore. Si rigirò la bottiglia di birra tra le mani, ma si guardò bene dal berne un altro sorso. Sembrava piscio.   
“I bastardini sono più intelligenti e affettuosi dei cani di razza. E vivono più a lungo,” osservò Gino.

Salvatore strinse le labbra e abbassò il viso per soffocare una risata: ufficialmente non voleva disturbare chi era ormai crollato a dormire sparso per la stanza, ma dentro di lui sapeva benissimo di non voler condividere con nessuno neanche una risata quando si trattava di Gino. Tornò a guardarsi attorno, ma nessuno pareva considerarli: su uno dei letti erano impilati in tre e sull’altro si erano incastrati in due. Alcuni avevano preferito tornare nella loro stanza, altri si erano sistemati alla meno peggio sul pavimento. A Christian invece la carriera di oste sembrava tanto congeniale quanto quella di calciatore: sempre con una bottiglia in mano, continuava imperterrito a riempire i bicchieri dei pochi sopravvissuti temerari che avevano retto il suo ritmo.

“Spagnolo solo di nome o anche di fatto?” buttò lì Salvatore perché non voleva che la conversazione si spegnesse. Si era reso conto che di Gino sapeva veramente poco e questo lo incuriosiva e lo affascinava nello stesso momento.

Hernandez corrugò la fronte. “Scusa?”

“Parli spagnolo?” Stava mettendo insieme parole senza capo né coda, ma era colpa di Gino. Era lui a confondergli le idee.

Il portiere annuì. “Difficile non farlo quando per i miei nonni e per mio padre rimane la madre lingua.”

“Ti ho sentito parlare in inglese e anche in tedesco.”

Gino sorrise: in tedesco riusciva a mettere insieme quattro parole in croce e con un accento da paura. “Ho fatto il linguistico,” rispose.

“Ma ti sei diplomato un anno dopo di me, anche se abbiamo la stessa età.” Gentile non riuscì a non punzecchiarlo.

Hernandez sorrise. “Sei tu ad aver fatto la primina, allora. Il mio curriculum scolastico è di tutto rispetto.” Era uno dei patti fatti con i genitori: _vai dritto per la tua strada, ma anche studiare è importante. Almeno la sufficienza in tutte le materie, ok?_ Così aveva scoperto che le discipline scientifiche non facevano per lui, ma imparare nuove lingue gli veniva bene: probabilmente aveva a che fare con la sua naturale propensione a chiacchierare e, forse, anche con l’essere _uno strano incrocio_.

“Non ho fatto la primina: i nati a febbraio possono iscriversi l’anno precedente.”

“Io devo ringraziare se i miei genitori si sono ricordati di iscrivermi a scuola. Con mio fratello Luca se l’erano dimenticati e si è ritrovato a fare il primo anno dalle suore.”

Salvatore sorrise: l’aveva detto come se fosse una cosa per cui lo stavano ancora prendendo in giro. Lui aveva frequentato solo scuole private e cattoliche. Le aveva scelte con cura sua madre e lui aveva sempre faticato sui libri in modo di ottenere una media più che decorosa. Non poteva lasciare che si appigliasse a un’insufficienza per impedirgli di fare l’unica cosa che gli interessava davvero.

“E Gentile da dove viene?” domandò Gino.

Lo sguardo di Salvatore si rabbuiò. Non voleva parlare della propria famiglia, non si doveva intromettere in quel posticino che stava ritagliando nella sua vita. “Mio nonno dalla Sicilia, mio padre da Genova e mia madre è torinese doc.”

Gino sentì la temperatura attorno a Gentile di almeno venti gradi. Percepì che quell’argomento che lo metteva a disagio: il suo tono aveva un che di definitivo e quella stringata risposta pareva nascere più da un freddo dovere di cortesia che dalla voglia di condividere qualcosa di sé. Abbassò lo sguardo e cercò un modo per cambiare argomento, ma era tardi, aveva gli occhi pesanti e le idee scarseggiavano.

Il silenzio venne interrotto da una vibrazione proveniente dalla sua tasca. Gino allungò il bicchiere a Salvatore che lo prese con sguardo interrogativo, quindi tirò fuori il cellulare con qualche difficoltà e sul display illuminato vide un messaggio di Serena.

_“Il tuo chiodo fisso ha scoperto se sei bravo a letto?”_

Lo spense immediatamente, per evitare che il difensore potesse leggerlo anche solo per sbaglio. Lo ripose rapidamente in tasca e riprese il bicchiere con più foga di quanta ne fosse necessaria. Se lo portò alla bocca e ne ingollò un sorso. Una sensazione di fuoco liquido gli invase la bocca per poi stringergli la gola tanto da strozzarlo. Gino tossì tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni, mentre sentiva il liquore bruciargli l’esofago e scendere rapidamente verso lo stomaco. Le lacrime gli pizzicarono gli occhi per il fastidio e la mancanza di aria.

“Tutto bene?” lo guardò Salvatore preoccupato, una ruga dritta in mezzo alla fronte aggrottata.

Gino annuì con forza e fece per bere un altro sorso, ma Salvatore gli tolse il bicchiere dalle mani. “Meglio di no.”

Il portiere tossì ancora battendosi la mano sinistra sul petto, quindi inalò tutta l’aria che poté: gli bruciò la gola, ma almeno passava. Fece un altro respiro profondo, e riaprì gli occhi. Le gote erano tinte di un acceso vermiglio.

“Avevo capito che non reggevi l’alcol,” commentò il difensore, a cui non era sfuggito lo sguardo interessato di Gino nel leggere il messaggio. “Ma non credevo fossi messo così male.”

Gino sorrise, altri due colpi di tosse gli uscirono dalle labbra quanto tentò di parlare. “Mi è solo andato di traverso. Non credevo facesse tanto schifo.” La voce arrochita mandò un brivido lungo la schiena del difensore.

“Peggio questa roba,” Salvatore annusò il contenuto del bicchiere con una smorfia di disgusto, “o peggio il messaggio?”

Il viso di Gino, già congestionato per la transitoria mancanza di fiato, divenne ancora più rosso.

“Qualcosa che dovrei sapere, Hernandez?” Era una domanda infelice, lo sapeva. Ma quegli scambi di messaggi che ogni tanto avevano impegnato il portiere avevano impegnato anche lui, anche se in modo diverso. Non sapeva chi fosse il mittente, ma istintivamente non gli stava esattamente simpatico.

Il portiere sorrise imbarazzato. “Solo un messaggio di mia sorella.” Le parole di Serena lo avevano lasciato senza fiato tanto quanto quella _vera bomba_ che aveva bevuto. Era così preso a nascondere il proprio imbarazzo che non era stato in grado di afferrare quella nota di gelosia nella voce di Gentile.

 

Gino si lasciò scivolare a terra a terra lungo il muro e abbandonò il capo all’indietro. Tirò appena Gentile per la manica che, docilmente, lo seguì e si accoccolò accanto a lui.

“Non sai quanto sappia essere impertinente Serena,” Hernandez sorrise, questa volta più sincero. Il suo viso stava tornando a una temperatura accettabile.

“Se è come te allora è sufficiente,” ironizzò Gentile.

“Io?” ribatté sconcertato il portiere. “Io sono un dilettante a confronto. E poi io non sono impertinente!”  
“Forse,” lo squadrò Salvatore. “Ma sei costituzionalmente incapace di farti i cazzi tuoi.”

Gino abbassò la voce, si voltò verso di lui e gli mormorò all’orecchio: “Lo trovi davvero un difetto dopo tutto?”

Salvatore sorrise e si guadagnò la sua spalla. “Sei comodo, Hernandez, lo sapevi?” Gli appoggiò un bacio leggero sul collo, nascosto com’era dall’ombra della stanza e inalò il suo profumo. Sapeva di sole e di pulito e sarebbe stato un cuscino magnifico.

Gino arricciò il naso perché i capelli del difensore gli facevano il solletico. Voltò il viso e vi appoggiò sopra la guancia, sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.

***

 

Christian li svegliò tutti alle quattro e quaranta del mattino tra improperi e bestemmie vere e proprie. Insistette che dovevano uscire sul tetto a vedere l’alba prevista per le cinque e un quarto o giù di lì. Gino si svegliò con una spalla intorpidita e le mani addormentate, le braccia di Salvatore che gli cingevano mollemente l’addome. Lo chiamò piano e, nell’alzarsi, il difensore gli fece di nuovo il solletico con i capelli. Avevano dormito poco e male, ma Salvatore aveva la faccia di uno che aveva fatto un lungo sonno ristoratore.

Uscirono dall’albergo e l’aria frizzante della notte li investì in pieno. Aspettarono per un tempo indefinito, con i brividi sotto la pelle. Gino e Salvatore si addossarono al muro accanto alla porta, per ripararsi dal vento e dagli sguardi inopportuni. La mano del difensore si mosse lentamente dietro la schiena di Hernandez che gli fece spazio e assecondò le sue intenzioni.

“Ricordami perché siamo qui,” commentò Gentile, incrociando le dita con le sue.

Gino sorrise. Indicò Christian col mento, abbarbicato al parapetto come se vedere il primo raggio di sole fosse una questione di vita o di morte. “Come fai a spegnere tanto entusiasmo?”

Salvatore sbuffò, per poi spaziare con lo sguardo su quella città. Era ancora buio e anche il primo barlume dell’alba non fu sufficiente a far sbiadire le mille luci della metropoli. Ma dava loro una sfumatura diversa, calda, viva. Sentì le bende ruvide sotto la sua mano e le dita di Gino, lunghe, ossute e perennemente ghiacciate. Le strinse più forte, attento a non fargli male, ottenendo in cambio una stretta delicata, ma non meno ferma. Inspirò profondamente l’aria fredda di quel momento sospeso fra la notte e il giorno e lasciò che un sorriso apparisse sul viso, sulle labbra e negli occhi.

Il Giappone non aveva visto solo le sue sconfitte.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo di questa fic è il titolo di una meravigliosa canzone dei miei adorati QUEEN


End file.
